Les heures
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Rose et le Docteur sont réunis post saison 4 et essaient de reprendre là où ils ont été séparés : pas facile. C'est encore pire quand les événements complotent pour les mettre en face de certaines vérités et même de l'impensable...
1. Chapter 1 : Seule

Chap. 1 : Seule

Londres (Angleterre), Terre alternative, 2017

Ce n'était pas juste, pas juste du tout. Avec un seul cœur, il avait déjà perdu tous les siècles auxquels il pouvait aspirer et l'autre, il l'avait confié à une simple humaine, son dernier cadeau comme il disait. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, une fois de plus. Mais pour la dernière fois. Et son dernier cœur s'était arrêté de battre à tout jamais.

Jackie et Pete faisaient de leur mieux, mais ils savaient bien que cette fois, c'était grave. Très grave. Rose ne parlait plus, ne s'intéressait plus à rien et son silence faisait résonner des échos dans toute la maison.

Elle ne passait plus de temps avec son petit frère, qu'elle adorait pourtant. Le bout de choux ne comprenait pas pourquoi son oncle John ne venait plus jouer avec lui. Comment expliquer à un gamin de six ans la mort? Pete avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que le Doctor était parti, mais Tony répliquait que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de revenir : « Il part en voyage et il revient. Avec Rosie. ». Et Rose détournait le regard en se mordant les lèvres. Même Tony ne comprenait pas que le Doctor puisse mourir. C'était impensable.

Elle repensait à l'accident. Un accident stupide dont il aurait pu guérir en se transportant dans l'un des hôpitaux modernes de l'univers, n'importe quel hôpital, pourvu qu'un tour de passe-passe le guérisse. Ils seraient revenus dans le Tardis et ils auraient rit jusqu'à en étouffer. Et ils auraient choisi une autre destination. Ou bien ils seraient revenus faire un coucou à la famille, raconter une nouvelle histoire à Tony et…

Et maintenant, l'acteur principal était parti. Le rideau était tombé. La pièce était jouée.

Rose déambulait dans la vaste demeure comme dans un lieu complètement étranger. Elle était incapable de rester dans leur appartement. C'était insupportable là bas : son odeur sur ses vêtements, le peigne et la brosse à dents dans la salle de bain, tous les objets qu'il avait touché et laissé là, pensant qu'il reviendrait. Il était toujours revenu.

Pas cette fois.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau, mais un fou rire la gagna au souvenir de la première fois où le Doctor avait dû se raser avec des méthodes moyenâgeuses. Il avait pesté contre le petit ustensile disant qu'il ne s'appelait pas Figaro et qu'il ne fallait pas exiger qu'il apprenne à… Et, pour finir, Pete lui avait offert un rasoir électrique, un modèle très moderne, que le Doctor avait contemplé avec résignation, comme s'il était plus difficile pour lui d'accepter cette minuscule contrainte que d'affronter cent Daleks.

Le souvenir était revenu avec trop de vivacité et la douleur lui coupa le souffle. C'était quand elle se laissait aller à regretter qu'elle flanchait. Rose étouffa et tomba à genoux, se rattrapant à une petite console d'angle qui tangua. Le vase de fleurs bascula et explosa en un million de petits débris de porcelaine pas plus grand qu'un penny. L'eau allongeait déjà un doigt vers le tapis. Il suffisait de prendre une poignée de mouchoirs et d'éponger. Une boîte se trouvait juste là… Mais Rose ne fit pas un geste vers l'eau. Les corolles des fleurs diffusaient un parfum très doux. Rose les ignora. Juste à la hauteur du regard, légèrement de biais, sur la console, l'image d'un couple heureux la narguait. Elle frappa la photo qui rejoignit le vase. Mais le visage du Doctor, même traversée par une fêlure dans le verre était reconnaissable.

Elle se rappelait le jour de leur mariage. Peu de gens savaient que le nom porté sur les bans et le registre n'était pas le bon. John Smith. Rose Tyler-Smith. Mais il avait continué à l'appeler Rose Tyler. Et elle, le Doctor. L'autre nom était… Elle ne l'avait jamais prononcé, ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois et comprit pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix plus de dix fois dans toute sa vie. Il lui avait donné la clé de tout son être. Et elle avait l'avait accepté de la même façon, sachant que ce n'était pas le Doctor, mais que c'était aussi le seul Doctor qu'elle aurait jamais. Et jusque là, elle ne l'avait jamais regretté. Ses cheveux en bataille et son sourcil arqué. Son sourire de guingois et malicieux… Cette espèce d'innocence dont il savait s'envelopper et l'émerveillement dont il faisait preuve pour la moindre surprise. Comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air à la fois d'un enfant et d'un vieillard, d'un fou et d'un sage. La lueur dans son œil disait tout. Que ça faisait mal…

- Rose, c'était quoi ce bruit?

- Rien, maman. J'ai juste… j'ai juste cassé le vase bleu.

- Tu ne t'es pas coupée, au moins?

- Non. Ça va.

Jackie fronça les sourcils. Non, rien n'allait chez Rose. La pauvre petite ne savait plus où elle en était. Et ce Doctor. Jackie l'aimait beaucoup, le trouvait merveilleux, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la fascination qu'il avait exercé sur sa fille, dès les premiers instants. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir mieux rempli son rôle de mère, tout en sachant que Rose était assez responsable pour prendre seule ses décisions. N'empêche… Si seulement le Doctor n'était pas mort! Et puis, sans le Doctor, Jackie n'aurait pas retrouvé Pete. Juste pour ça, elle pardonnait tout au Doctor, sauf peut-être d'avoir brisé le cœur de son enfant. Ça…

Jackie espéra que Rose reprendrait bientôt le dessus. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir dans cet état. C'était quand ils étaient arrivés Ici, dans cet univers alternatif. Elle avait encore le tournis juste à y penser. Elle avait retrouvé Pete, mais perdu sa fille, puis retrouvée pour tomber enceinte de Tony. Et Rose était à nouveau partie, les yeux dans les étoiles, à la recherche du Doctor. Elle avait travaillé des mois avec Torchwood sur cette espèce de canon temporel. Quand il avait fonctionné, la première fois, malgré ce que Pete lui avait affirmé, elle avait su qu'elle perdrait Rose. Sa fille avait fait son choix avant d'arriver Ici et n'avait été que la victime du voyage temporel, contrairement à Jackie.

Et puis, soudain, il y avait eu deux Doctor, dont l'un en mesure de lui donner ce que l'autre ne pouvait pas offrir. Et au lieu de perdre sa fille, Jackie avait gagné un beau-fils. Pete l'avait taquinée sans pitié pour être devenue une belle-mère, mais en voyant Rose s'épanouir, elle n'avait pas ripostée. Pete aussi s'était ému à la pensée de voir sa belle grande fille heureuse et mariée. Certes, il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois, mais il retrouvait en elle plusieurs des qualités de sa mère et des siennes. Quant au reste, il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir un spécialiste comme le Doctor dans le coin. Plus d'une fois déjà, il avait prouvé son courage et son savoir avec tout ce que l'univers pouvait dégorger de dangers et d'occasions sur Terre. Lui aussi avait été choqué par sa mort. À vrai dire, personne n'avait semblé envisager qu'il pouvait mourir. Ils avaient accepté sans trop de peine que le personnage allait vieillir avec Rose. Vieillir signifiait vivre, pas mourir, n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant, égal à lui-même, au vrai Doctor en tout cas, il s'était sacrifié pour une plus noble cause.

La vie de Rose Tyler.

Ne l'avait-il pas fait déjà à plusieurs reprises?

Le grincement sifflant du Tardis accueillit Rose quand elle ouvrit la porte d'un petit salon attenant à la chambre que sa mère avait toujours réservée à sa fille et au Doctor. Le Tardis avait l'air bizarrement déplacé alors qu'il avait trouvé sa place n'importe où dans l'univers. C'était peut-être parce que le Doctor l'avait toujours rempli de tant de vitalité, tellement de désinvolture et de rires. Lui parti, la boîte bleue, surtout au milieu du salon, ressemblait à un objet d'art douteux. L'engin pulsait lentement, prêt à prendre un nouveau départ. Mais Rose avait décidé qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ses enfantillages. Elle était décidée à fermer le Tardis pour de bon, selon la volonté du Doctor. Elle entrerait, prendrait ses affaires et laisserait la clé avant de s'en aller. Elle ferait déplacer l'étrange cabine de police au grenier où elle se perdrait parmi les rebuts et les souvenirs. C'était tout ce que le Tardis pouvait être désormais. Sans le Doctor, ce n'était plus la peine de rêver aux étoiles. Sans le Doctor, ça ne valait plus la peine de rêver du tout.

Rose effleura les manettes, tourna les cadrans et caressa les touches, les doigts douloureux d'être là où les siens s'étaient posés. L'écran principal ne montrait pas de trace de poussière alors que Rose s'attendait à y trouver des toiles d'araignées. Mais il est vrai que ces quelques semaines n'avaient pas duré des années. Ce n'était pas juste, pas juste du tout. Un rot interrogateur s'échappa du cœur de l'appareil et Rose essuya ses joues sur sa manche. Encore une fois, sans mouchoir, pensa-t-elle. Et pour couronner le tout, sa migraine revenait marteler ses tempes. Pour un peu, elle en aurait eu la nausée. Elle ne s'en débarrassait jamais tout à fait. Comme son souvenir. C'était épuisant.

Le Tardis bourdonnait, empathique. Le Doctor lui avait souvent dit que le Tardis était vivant et Rose avait eu maintes occasions de s'en rendre compte. Le Tardis avait grandi en s'accordant à leurs deux résonnances, celles du Doctor et celles de Rose.

- Généralement, on ne fait pas ça, avait prévenu le Doctor en lui expliquant le processus complexe qui faisait qu'un Tardis s'accordait sur ses pilotes. Réservé aux Seigneurs du temps. Je viole… hum… pratiquement toutes les règles…

Mais il éclatait de bonheur et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Qui irait se plaindre de toute façon, hein? Quelles aventures ils avaient eues! Et quand ils revenaient, le petit salon les attendait, silencieusement et patiemment. Et ils s'endormaient dans le grand lit, enlacés, sans jamais se lasser de la présence de l'autre. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne semblaient jamais voir passer le temps? Qu'ils ne s'en rendaient compte qu'en revenant à la maison où ils devaient faire un petit effort pour ne pas trop inquiéter le petit Tony et Jackie qui devinait quand même qu'ils ne disaient pas tout.

Oh, ces aventures! Courir, courir encore. Rire comme des fous, s'amuser, s'inquiéter, pleurer une fois de temps en temps. Et leurs disputes! Pas si nombreuses, mais explosives! Mais elles faisaient partie de leur quotidien, de ce quotidien merveilleux qu'ils vivaient jour après jour après jour, sans jamais s'arrêter. Le Doctor n'avait jamais vécu une situation semblable. Il avait craint de devoir laisser le Tardis pour Rose, mais ça ne s'était pas produit. Il vivait le quotidien sans être mélancolique pour le futur. Et voyager AVEC elle changeait tout. Il voyait tout avec un œil neuf. Et un seul cœur.

Et maintenant, le quotidien pesait sur Rose.

Le Tardis grinça. Rose y perçu une consolation. Et en ce moment, il était très proche d'elle, partageant son chagrin. C'était apaisant. Pas suffisant, mais apaisant.

- Il ne reviendra pas, souffla-t-elle. Il est mort. Il ne se régénèrera pas cette fois. Il est parti. Nous l'avons perdu.

Un grincement, puis un gong de bronze, une vibration grave et bourdonnante dans tout le Tardis obligea Rose à se boucher les oreilles. La porte qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte claqua brusquement et le moteur s'activa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête! Arrête! Non, il faut rester ici! C'est fini, les voyages dans le temps. S'il n'est plus là, c'est… c'est dangereux! Arrête, je te dis! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Rose manipula tous les cadrans, désactiva les processus et les mécanismes qu'elle connaissait, mais le Tardis était entêté et produisait de nouveaux sons, tous plus chaotiques les uns que les autres. Pour finir, il décolla et Rose fut projetée au sol. Elle pria que le Tardis cesse de faire sa crise. Est-ce qu'il faisait son deuil à sa façon? Elle aurait aimé que ce soit aussi simple pour elle. D'un coup, ce fut tout à fait calme : le Tardis était immobile, silencieux, sage. Rose se dépêcha de gagner la porte et s'arrêta en se mordant le poing jusqu'au sang. Non, ce n'était pas possible!

Elle se trouvait sur une falaise surplombant une plage. Le Tardis avait voyagé, choisissant une destination de lui-même. Et la pire destination possible! Rose connaissait très bien cette plage. Les vagues venant heurter les rochers noirs, le vent sifflant du nord… Et un autre Tardis apparaissait là, en bas. Et les quatre petites silhouettes sur le sable… Deux qui se ressemblaient beaucoup et l'autre qui avait les cheveux blonds… Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander la date.

Le moteur s'emballa à nouveau et toute la structure gémit, arrachant Rose du seuil. Pour un peu, elle se serait retrouvée dehors, mais quelque chose l'avait aspirée vers l'intérieur. Tant mieux! Tout valait mieux que de se retrouver sur cette plage-là! Impuissante, Rose songea un moment qu'elle aurait pu courir vers eux, supplier le Doctor de la ramener avec lui pendant que l'autre Rose restait là… Est-ce que cela aurait pu causer un paradoxe?

Le moteur pompait comme jamais. Des décharges électriques parcouraient tout le cylindre et des arcs bleus et blancs s'échappaient de la console. Rose leva un regard inquiet vers les parois qui semblaient onduler comme de la pâte à modeler. Les lumières clignotaient et le moteur… le moteur se mit à hurler. Rose s'accrocha plus fermement, incapable de se remettre debout au milieu des… des convulsions. Seigneur, pourvu que ce machin ne soit pas en train de se suicider! Et elle avec! Peut-être que c'était la solution…

La réalité se déforma un peu plus et les parois du Tardis se déchirèrent. Elle entrevit une poignée d'étoiles avant que le souffle n'aspire la moitié du contenu du Tardis dans le vide de l'espace. Et quelque chose en Rose piaffa et se révolta contre cette mort : non, ce n'était pas une solution!


	2. Chapter 2 : La lampe cassée

Chap. 2 : La lampe cassée

Cardiff (Angleterre), Terre, 2010

Ce n'était pas juste, pas juste du tout, pensa Jack. Le Doctor avait bidouillé son bracelet et il n'y avait plus moyen de l'utiliser. Il ne servait plus qu'à lui fournir certaines données, et encore, seulement quand ça semblait lui convenir. Il renifla et se renfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Il avait quand même réussi une fois de plus à sauver la Terre, ramener les planètes volées, rétablir le temps et la réalité… et vaincu les Daleks. Jack eu un rictus. Hum, vaincu pour l'instant. Ces saletés avaient le don de se perdre dans les recoins du temps et de l'espace et ils finissaient toujours par se repointer le viseur… Jack, comme les autres Terriens, comme les autres habitants, comme les êtres vivants partout dans l'univers finalement, avait eu chaud. Mais il avait survécu. Quoique, dans son cas, c'était plus une question d'habitude que de chance. Il se demandait tout de même comment son corps aurait réagi face à la fin de la réalité. Est-ce que ses atomes se seraient lentement recollés? Est-ce qu'il aurait créé un nouveau Big Bang à lui tout seul, simplement pour qu'il vive encore et encore? Peut-être lui faudrait-il poser la question au Doctor. Et peut-être qu'il lui répondrait…

Il éclata d'un rire silencieux. Jack aurait préféré que le Doctor soit… un rien plus cool, qu'il parle un peu plus… Enfin, qu'il parle un peu plus des trucs importants. Et qu'il lui laisse un bracelet en état de marche. Mais c'était un type assez génial. Jack n'aurait rien eu contre à…

- Jack! Y'a un truc qui s'amène, s'écria Gwen.

- Où ça, demanda Jack en s'armant.

- Ça arrive depuis la Faille.

- C'est pas nouveau, ça. Où?

- Ici, glapit Gwen.

Bon, ça, c'était nouveau. Jack enclencha toutes les sécurités, bloqua les entrées et sorties du Hub et se précipita vers l'écran le plus proche. Les données qu'il lisait confirmaient les dires de Gwen. La charge d'électricité statique était déjà dangereusement élevée. Impossible de toucher un clavier sans recevoir une décharge. Il empêcha Ianto in extremis de rôtir sur place en le poussant vers le mur de céramique.

- À couvert, ordonna-t-il calmement.

Les pans de son manteau volaient et, dans cette tempête, il savait qu'il avait le bon look. C'était peut-être ce que le Doctor lui reprochait : avoir le Look, même dans les pires catastrophes. Hé! Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était beau!

Un craquement provenant du fin fond de l'espace précéda le grincement du métal tordu au-delà de son point de rupture. Un truc apparu et tomba sur le sol dans un claquement sonore. L'objet était un peu plus petit qu'un ballon de foot et tourbillonnait de plus en plus lentement, perdant sa vitesse initiale. Jack, Gwen et Ianto s'en approchèrent, prêts à tout, chacun pointant une arme différente, capable d'arrêter n'importe quelle manifestation agressive. L'objet racla une dernière fois le sol et glissa de biais.

Une lampe. Ou plutôt une ampoule dans un support métallique. Jack éclata de rire en baissant son arme. Une merde spatiale. Gwen jura et Ianto continua à l'observer avec méfiance.

- Du calme, c'est juste un déchet spatial, dit Jack.

- J'ai des lectures, dit Gwen, retrouvant son professionnalisme. Rien de radioactif, rien de biologique. La structure est inerte. Composée de… c'est… oh, Jack, regarde ça. C'est extra-terrestre, c'est sûr. L'alliage…

- Ce n'est pas du métal, dit Ianto en confirmant l'analyse.

- Et pourtant, si, regarde, c'est du plomb, du zinc et du chrome.

- Non, regarde, cette pointe-là… Ici, dit Gwen en cliquant sur le schéma. Ça. C'est un truc inconnu qui semble parasiter toute la structure pour la transformer en… métaux ordinaires.

Jack déposa le grillage tordu sur une table sans le toucher directement.

- Pourquoi aurait-on fabriqué un truc dans un alliage comme ça? Ça n'a pas de sens, dit Gwen en mordillant son crayon. Je veux dire, c'est une lampe ordinaire...

- Plus exactement, il s'agit du type de grillage et d'ampoule qu'on retrouvait sur les cabines de téléphone réservées aux policiers dans les années… cinquante, dit Ianto qui venait d'entrer les paramètres sur le réseau. Je savais que cette forme me disait quelque chose.

Jack jura et tapa sur le coin du bureau. Gwen et Ianto le suivirent, intrigués. Comme d'habitude, Jack ne leur dirait rien tant qu'il n'y serait pas obligé. Gwen trouvait cette manie exaspérante. Bon, il avait peut-être ses raisons de taire ses secrets, mais quand ça regardait toute l'équipe… Jack avait finalement trouvé son portable et appuya sur une touche composition rapide.

- Martha Jones! Comment ça va? Vous avez toujours le numéro du grand homme? Oui, il a changé de téléphone et il me le faudrait. Pas de nouvelles de sa part dernièrement? Oui, je sais, ça ne fait que deux jours, mais il vient, littéralement de nous tomber un petit quelque chose dessus, et je voudrais juste vérifier si… Oui. Oui, je sais, il a dit que c'était juste en cas d'urgence, mais… Allons, Martha, je ne suis pas… Oh. Oui. Euh, je vais demander à Ianto. Non, non, je veux dire à Gwen.

- Jack, supplia Gwen. Pas d'embrouilles!

- Elle demande que tu ailles lui donner un coup de main en échange, expliqua Jack. Il paraît que les locaux de UNIT auraient besoin de…

- Les nôtres aussi! On vient à peine de remettre en ordre le système informatique.

- Quoi? Non, non… Je ne promets rien, mais je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire. Ici aussi, c'est le chaos. Comment ça? Oh, bon, d'accord.

Il raccrocha, l'air déçu.

- Elle ne veut pas me donner le numéro.

- Jack!

- Oh, elle va l'appeler et lui dire de nous rejoindre ici. On dirait qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance avec le numéro du Doctor… Bon, elle a peut-être raison.

- Tout ça pour un numéro de téléphone.

- C'est juste pour cette fois, promit Jack. Eh, puis, ça pourrait être amusant de retravailler avec Martha.

Le bruit d'aspirateur enrhumé, et facilement identifiable pour Jack, précéda la matérialisation de la cabine bleue. La lumière sur le dessus brillait et fonctionnait comme d'habitude. Ianto fronça les sourcils et Gwen haussa les épaules. Bon, le truc venait d'ailleurs.

- Bienvenue à Torchwood, Doctor, dit Jack de son ton le plus formel. Ses yeux brillaient d'humour.

- Hum, l'accueil est plus réussi que la dernière fois. Oh, c'est… Gwen Cooper! Hello Gwen! Et…

- Ianto Jones, monsieur.

- Un autre Jones, hein?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Nan : dites juste le Doctor. Martha m'a convaincu de faire un saut. Elle a tenu mordicus à ce que je vienne. Elle a sorti tous les arguments possibles, je vous assure. Je lui ai dit que Torchwood et moi… eh bien, j'ai déjà effectué des visites à domicile, mais…

- Doctor, ce truc nous est arrivé ce matin et…

- Oh, ça c'est intéressant, s'exclama le Doctor en se penchant sur la lampe cassée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers le jumeau de la lampe sur le Tardis.

- Pas à moi, c'est sûr. Mais… Hum, il faudrait un accident vraiment épouvantable pour perdre un morceau. Ce n'est pas une deux chevaux, vous savez. Un Tardis ne perd pas ses pièces comme une ferraille. N'empêche, il y a… une résonnance…

- Les systèmes n'en détectent pas, dit Ianto.

- Oh, non, non, c'est très subtile.

Le Doctor renifla l'ampoule, passa un doigt dessus et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Pas possible, souffla-t-il. Un instant.

Il emporta sous son bras la lampe cassée et s'enferma dans le Tardis dont les lumières clignotèrent trois fois. Le Doctor ressortit en tenant l'objet, l'air horrifié.

- C'est un morceau de Tardis, déclara-t-il gravement. Pas le mien.

- Peut-être pas maintenant, mais le passage dans la Faille peut altérer…

- Non, non, non. Ça ne vient pas du futur, ni du passé. C'est… il fait parti de ce présent, mais… Non, les microdéchirures… il faudrait, il faudrait… Impossible, elle aurait… Oui, mais…

- Doctor!

- Je dois vérifier quelque chose. J'emporte ça.

- Oui, mais…

- Oh, et n'embêtez pas Martha parce qu'elle ne veut pas vous donner mon numéro de téléphone.

Le Tardis grinça, souffla et se dématérialisa.

- Bon, ben, c'était une visite éclair, dit Jack.

- Et on n'a même pas su ce que c'était.

- Oh, on finit par s'y faire.

- Ah oui?

- Pas vraiment, reconnu Jack avec une moue.

Le Doctor brancha la lampe cassée sur le détecteur du Tardis qui ronfla de sympathie. Lui aussi reconnaissait la provenance de l'objet. Un morceau de Tardis. L'engin devait être écrabouillé, déchiqueté. L'occupant… Si l'accident s'était produit sur une planète, peut-être qu'il pouvait y avoir des survivants… Mais non. Des forces suffisamment puissantes pour déchirer un Tardis comme une feuille de papier et disperser ses morceaux avaient des effets autrement plus destructeurs sur l'environnement! Et sur les occupants! Il fallait espérer que tout s'était déroulé dans le coin le plus perdu et le plus vide de l'espace.

Il fallait toutefois s'interroger sur la forme de ce morceau : une lanterne de cabine de police. Combien de Tardis pouvaient prendre la forme d'une cabine de police? À travers les milliards de déguisements possibles, un Tardis avait l'embarras du choix pour se camoufler. Pourquoi une cabine de police terrienne, hein? Le Doctor avait voulu se rassurer en expliquant que la ferraille n'appartenait pas à son Tardis. Avec les failles, tout était possible. Mais quelque chose dans cette ferraille lui était familier. Et pas seulement la forme de la lampe.

Pas acquis de conscience et avec un net recul, le Doctor essaya de découvrir de quel Tardis le morceau provenait. Quel besoin avait-il de connaître l'identité de son propriétaire? De trouver le nom du Seigneur du Temps mort à son bord? D'avoir une preuve supplémentaire qu'il était le dernier?

Les informations s'affichèrent sur l'écran et les jambes du Doctor lui manquèrent. Il relu une seconde fois l'écran et, cette fois, ce furent ses cœurs qui ratèrent un battement. Non, impossible, cria-t-il. Il n'aurait jamais osé tenter l'aventure! C'était un pari perdu d'avance! Ça laissait un Tardis mort et… les chances de survie pratiquement à zéro! C'était une façon de se suicider, tout simplement! Ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait… ne pouvait réagir ainsi. N'est-ce pas? Et pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le bout de ferraille portait exactement les mêmes marqueurs d'identification que le Tardis du Doctor. Alors il devait s'agir de lui. Et de son Tardis. Les micro déchirures indiquaient sans l'ombre d'un doute les effets d'un passage raté vers une autre dimension. À un moment donné, entre tout de suite et plus tard, il essaierait de rejoindre Rose. Ou se suiciderait. Mais il ne ferait pas une telle chose sans essayer de la rejoindre et au diable les conséquences ! Mais il n'en était pas encore là.

C'était à la fois triste et d'un tel soulagement de savoir qu'il échouerait. Il mourrait, oui, d'accord, c'était la partie la moins chouette. Mais toute chose a son temps et toute chose doit mourir un jour. D'un autre côté, les conséquences possibles d'un voyage réussi n'étaient pas négligeables : il se serait retrouvé avec un jumeau et Rose aurait dû faire face à deux Doctor à la fois. Pas des conditions idéales pour garder la tête froide, d'autant que le temps était en avance dans cette autre dimension et qui sait comment ils avaient fini ? Non, non, il ne fallait pas penser à ce qui s'était passé. C'était une voie pavée vers le regret de ne l'avoir pas gardée auprès de lui. Enfin, de son lui original. Est-ce qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble ? Non, non, ne pas penser à ça. Avancer, voyager plus loin : c'était le seul chemin sûr.

Le Doctor enclencha avec résignation les contrôles permettant de localiser exactement le même métal. Inutile de laisser éparpillés les débris pour qu'un curieux les rassemble et s'approprie cette science. Même bonne pour la ferraille, cette science restait assez puissante pour influencer le cours du temps. Il élimina plusieurs possibilités, des particules pas plus grosses qu'une poussière, dispersées à travers deux galaxies. Pas de débris assez gros pour être utiles. Il récupéra un bout de porte et des bouts de plomberie. Un moment, il cru mettre la main sur une partie de la console principale, mais ce n'était qu'un bout de porcelaine aggloméré à du plastique, enchâssé au niveau moléculaire. Il le jeta dans le panier et le Tardis gronda. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas cette destruction.

Le Doctor n'avait besoin d'autre preuve : quand la matière se mettait ainsi à fusionner, c'est qu'un horrible incident mettant en cause la nature même de l'espace s'était produit. Il serra les dents et entra de nouveaux paramètres. Le moteur pompa vigoureusement et l'entraîna au beau milieu de nulle part. Un nulle part familier. Il lui fallut un moment avant de reconnaître l'endroit : c'était là qu'un soleil avait brûlé, crachant ses résidus de combustion. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Donna Noble pour la première fois. Il s'inquiéta : pourquoi cet endroit? Est-ce qu'il y avait un lien avec…? Il aurait peut-être dû vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Téléphoner à Wilfred Motts et s'informer… Mais avant qu'il ait fait un pas, l'écran de proximité afficha un assez gros morceau de métal et de bois… Le Doctor sursauta et affina les données. Oui, du bois. Mais en apparence seulement. Il lança un câble virtuel vers le débris et le traîna vers un astéroïde. Il ne pu le téléporter à l'intérieur du Tardis ce qui le rendit encore plus nerveux.

Un Tardis ne pouvait se matérialiser à l'intérieur d'un autre Tardis. C'était une exception flagrante concernant les Tardis, une donnée archi simple et connue. Et s'il ne pouvait pas téléporter le truc à bord… Il savait que ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il revêtait la combinaison pressurisée, s'impatientant de toutes les fermetures. Il vérifia son casque et bondit vers ce qui avait jadis été un Tardis.

Le planétoïde était un simple rocher, sans même une atmosphère. Avec un Tardis mort, il fallait prendre certaines précautions : pas de témoin, pas d'êtres vivants irradiés, pas de voleurs de technologie extra-terrestre. Et quand un Seigneur du temps croisait sa propre ligne temporelle, un paradoxe, il fallait marcher sur des œufs.

Les dix pas du Doctor l'amenèrent devant la carcasse. Les parois absorbaient une partie de la lumière, comme si elles fondaient et disparaissent de la réalité, et le reste portait des marques ressemblant à du bois peint en bleu. Une étiquette sur le côté gauche… Le Doctor ferma les yeux. Est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à trouver son cadavre, mort avant d'avoir pu se régénérer?

Les lèvres blêmes, le Doctor poussa la porte. La clé n'était plus nécessaire puisque la partie vivante du Tardis était morte. À l'intérieur, c'était le chaos, avec des parois fondues et déformées. La science du Seigneur du Temps transformait un petit espace en un grand espace. Et quand la science du Seigneur du Temps était morte, le grand espace redevenait petit… Le dernier cri psychique du Tardis résonnait encore : le Doctor est mort, le Doctor est mort, le Doctor est mort. Ça ne l'avantageait pas vraiment. Il vacilla et buta contre des marches qui tombaient en poussière comme si elles n'étaient plus que rouille. S'il continuait, il pouvait tomber de plusieurs étages, voire jusque dans les caves… Et se retrouver coincé, fusionné au niveau moléculaire avec n'importe quoi. Quelque chose tomba sur son pied et il baissa sa lampe frontale, un pur réflexe.

La main ne bougeait pas. Et la main était prolongée par un bras. Et une épaule. Une combinaison spatiale déchirée. Mais la combinaison était encore gonflée. Il y avait un peu de pression à l'intérieur. Le Doctor retira les débris et le gros costume roula sur lui, étrangement lourd. Il tourna le casque pour vérifier la visière et augmenta la puissance de sa lampe frontale. Il avait sans doute une tendance à la morbidité, mais repartir sans savoir qu'il était… mort (et de quoi il avait l'air à ce moment-là), c'était trop lui demander.

Le visage n'était pas le sien et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que ce n'était pas non plus une future incarnation. Le choc le brûla jusqu'aux os et il manqua lâcher la combinaison et son précieux contenu. Le Doctor rugit et tira le corps vers son propre Tardis.


	3. Chapter 3 : Retrouvailles

Chap. 3 : Retrouvailles

Migraine épouvantable, du genre à lui faire couler le cerveau par les oreilles… Enfin, façon de parler. Respirer aussi était douloureux, comme si ses poumons avaient été mis à trop rude épreuve. Escalader l'Everest sans préparation aurait eu le même effet.

Tout près d'elle, quelqu'un se déplaçait en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Peine perdue. Le moindre frottement contre le sol faisait naître de sourds échos, comme si le plancher était en métal. Tump, tump, tump. Et puis, ce bruit de pompe détraquée. Elle se trouvait dans un hôpital, pas de doute. Les moniteurs bipaient et bourdonnaient autour d'elle.

Et puis, comme chaque fois que la journée recommençait, elle se rappelait qu'elle était seule parce que le Doctor était mort. Ses yeux la brûlèrent à nouveau et sa gorge se noua. Et comme chaque fois, elle essaya de se calmer, de penser à tous ceux qui l'aimaient. Mais c'était toujours difficile de ne pas inclure le Doctor dans ses pensées.

- Tout va bien, dit le Doctor.

Rose ravala sa douleur. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent sans sa chair. Une douleur pour en combattre une autre.

- Rose...? Ouvrez les yeux. Allez, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Le souvenir était trop puissant, trop envahissant. Le souvenir la secouait.

Le Doctor la secouait.

Rose cilla et se redressa à demain, refermant sa poigne sur le veston du Doctor.

- Non, souffla-t-elle. Non, c'est… Mon Dieu, ça y est, je suis morte! C'est ça?

- Pas encore, assura le Doctor avec un large sourire.

Rose ne le cru pas une seule seconde. Le même sourire, la même veste bleue, la dégaine… C'était bien trop parfait pour un souvenir. Le Paradis, oui. Ou l'Enfer. À moins que le Tardis l'ait transportée au milieu d'une colonie extraterrestre capable de produire des illusions diablement réalistes. Ou elle était droguée. Ou elle était folle.

Aucune des options ne lui plaisait, mais il fallait déjà se sortir de ce pétrin. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait assez d'énergie pour affronter ce problème quand elle en avait généralement à peine assez pour trouver le courage de s'habiller et de faire face à une nouvelle journée sans lui.

Elle bascula et s'écrasa sur le plancher de métal. Le grillage du Tardis. Le faux grillage du faux Tardis. Et le faux Doctor s'avançait avec une compassion tout aussi fausse. Mon dieu, dans quelle genre de situation avait-elle mis les pieds? Qu'est-ce que le Doctor aurait fait à sa place? Il aurait détourné leur attention, cassé un de leurs jouets électroniques avec son tournevis et aurait couru vers la sortie la plus proche. Si tout était une exacte réplique, Rose savait exactement où se trouvait la porte. Restait à détourner l'attention de la créature.

- Attention, tu as probablement une bosse sur la tête. En plus d'avoir presque étouffée dans cette combinaison spatiale. Bon réflexe, toutefois.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être le Doctor. Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes? Quel genre d'extraterrestre, hein? Je vous préviens, je ne plaisante pas!

- Même tête, même costume, même Tardis. Regarde : hello, fit-il en agitant la main comme la première fois.

- J'en ai vu assez pour savoir que vous avez commis une très, très grosse erreur en choisissant son visage. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'allez pas vous en tirez comme ça! Il ne pouvait pas…

Elle s'interrompit, ravalant l'air et l'émotion pour s'empêcher de tout cracher à cette chose qui, sans aucun doute, lui voulait du mal. Ou la tromper. L'un dans l'autre, elle n'était certainement pas amicale.

- Ne pouvait pas quoi? Je suis capable de tout. Enfin, de presque tout, enfin sauf de faire des crêpes flambées, ça… J'ai une mauvaise expérience la fois où j'ai essayé d'épater Eurypide. Je crois qu'il a inventé trois nouveaux jurons ce jour-là.

Le faux Doctor repartait pour un tour. Parler, parler, parler, il ne savait faire que ça. Comme l'original, quoi. Rose en profita pour le bousculer et se précipita vers la sortie.

- Non!, cria le Doctor. Attends!

Rose ouvrit la porte… et recula, le cœur en miettes. À quelques pas se trouvait les restes d'un Tardis et quelque chose lui disait que c'était SON Tardis. Sa migraine s'intensifia. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le dernier lien avec le Doctor était en train de mourir. Elle se sentait très, très seule. C'était fini. Le Tardis II était mort. Et le lien entre eux était brisé. Comme avec le Doctor. Juste regarder les restes de ce qui avait été… Juste le regarder la mettait mal à l'aise. Et entre lui et elle, le vide. L'espace. Un sol de rochers stérile. Rose frémit.

Le Doctor referma doucement la porte et la ramena vers la console. Elle le fixait, incrédule et horrifiée. Les possibilités tourbillonnaient follement dans sa tête et la prise du Doctor parvenait à peine à la garder debout.

- Le Tardis dans lequel je vous ai trouvée est mort et il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui peuvent faire mourir un Tardis. Ou un Seigneur du temps. Alors, j'ai pensé que j'avais voulu… essayer de refaire le saut vers l'autre dimension. Il aurait fallu que je sois vraiment…

Désespéré, au bord du gouffre. Surtout qu'elle se trouvait avec un autre Doctor. Il n'aurait pas pu enlever l'un à l'autre. Il aurait seulement acheté quelques instants au prix de l'existence de toute la réalité, réussissant là où Davros et ses plans avaient échoué. Rose, chère Rose.

- Le Tardis a voyagé…

Une lueur d'espoir traversa Rose. Si elle devait croire… Si elle pouvait croire… Si le Tardis avait voyagé, si le Doctor était là, si le Tardis II était mort, mais qu'il… qu'il l'avait ramenée… S'il était parvenu par un moyen inimaginable à réunir Rose Tyler et le Doctor…

- Doctor…?

Elle tendit une main hésitante vers lui.

- Le seul et l'unique. Enfin, presque.

Elle éclata en sanglot, en le serrant très fort. Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique et le Doctor voulu s'écarter. Elle le serra encore plus fort.

- Non, c'est fini, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. Plus jamais.

- Hum, O.K.

Rose eu un petit reniflement à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot.

- Comment as-tu fait? Pourquoi? Et l'autre Doctor?

- Il est mort.

- Oh.

Elle était blême et nerveuse, au bord de l'effondrement et le Doctor l'enlaça à nouveau. Elle soupira et se blottit contre lui, comme elle le faisait depuis des années, recréant son petit havre de paix pour eux deux. Mais ce Doctor-là ne savait pas, n'avait pas vécu avec elle depuis des années. Alors il tressaillit et Rose se souvint. Elle se redressa, écarta une mèche de cheveux et lui demanda comment il l'avait retrouvée.

- Je t'ai retrouvée. Et juste à temps. C'est tout ce qui compte. Et vous aviez un Tardis. Un petit Tardis. Il avait quoi, cinq ans?

- Presque six.

- Comment est-ce que vous l'avez convaincu de faire ce voyage?

- Il a sa tête. Il avait sa tête, corrigea-t-elle. J'étais sur le point de le mettre au grenier et il a décidé que j'avais besoin de changement, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

- Il a décidé tout seul? C'était habituel ou…?

- J'ai toujours cru qu'il avait plus de personnalité que le tien.

Le Tardis cliqueta comiquement, comme s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce jugement.

- Il faut dire qu'il a grandi avec moi. Avec nous deux. Est-ce qu'on doit l'enterrer ou… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec un Tardis mort? Je sais que ce n'est plus qu'un bric-à-brac de matériaux inertes, mais je ne peux le laisser là.

- Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'ils faisaient avec les Tardis endommagés. Généralement, un Tardis s'autorépare ou bien se désintègre. Généralement, quand on perdait un Tardis, c'était généralement parce qu'on perdait un Seigneur du temps et il ne restait pas grand-chose dont il fallait disposer. Pendant la guerre…

Rose vit l'ombre envelopper le Doctor et frissonna. Il semblait terriblement plus… extra-terrestre quand il se remémorait sa planète et les siens. L'autre avait perdu cette impression, comme une trace ou un reflet de son étrangeté. Était-ce parce qu'il était à demi-humain? Ou parce que, à force de vivre au milieu des humains et avec Rose et Jackie et toute la famille, il avait changé? Plus Rose l'observait, plus elle ressentait cette différence. Ce Doctor, le vrai, le premier Doctor, avait beau avoir les pieds à coté des siens, il avait l'air d'être à dix galaxies de là, un peu perdu… O.K. Très perdu et l'air très, très solitaire. Rose avait peut-être perdu un Doctor, mais lui avait perdu un peu plus. Et si l'autre avait fini par s'en guérir un peu, ce n'était pas le cas de celui-ci. Il avait cette sensibilité d'écorché vif et cette attitude qui défiait quiconque de le lui rappeler.

Rose n'était pas non plus dans sa meilleure forme. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée au Tardis II et l'avait senti mourir. Pas une expérience recommandée pour quelqu'un déjà sujet aux migraines. Jusqu'à la fin l'étrange petite boîte avec le tourbillon du temps l'avait protégée, l'avait ramenée là où elle serait heureuse, en sécurité, là où se trouvait le Doctor. Rose comprenait instinctivement qu'un Tardis ne prenait pas si souvent ce genre d'initiative, ne partait pas sans pilote et n'essayait pas de traverser les dimensions. Le Tardis II avait préféré courir le risque de mourir pour permettre à Rose de revenir. C'était tout de même étrange de ne pas être reliée au Tardis I : Rose ne reconnaissait plus aussi bien les divers sons et tout sonnait beaucoup trop mécanique plutôt qu'organique. Le Tardis soupira et Rose repoussa sa fatigue, son chagrin et la migraine qui lui vrillait les oreilles et les yeux. Désormais, tout irait bien parce qu'elle était avec le Doctor et le Doctor avec elle. Et ça en valait la peine.

Le Doctor jeta les restes du Tardis II dans le soleil et Rose retint ses larmes, une fois de plus.

- Adieu, Tardis II, dit-elle avec sobriété.

Et puis, comment dire à une cabine de police qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir fait en sorte de la mener là où Rose était le mieux? Il n'y avait pas de mots. Enfin, peut-être que le Doctor en avait, mais Rose s'en passa. C'était un moment privé entre le Tardis II et elle. Quand il eu disparu, elle soupira.

- Il n'a pas fait son temps.

- Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, fit remarquer le Doctor. Il t'a ramenée.

- Oui.

Rose aurait voulu dire au Doctor combien il lui avait manqué et qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il devait déjà le savoir. Quand elle le regardait, elle s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas changé. Quoi d'étonnant? Sauf peut-être les yeux. Il était devenu plus grave, plus… fatigué. Rose tressaillit. Il n'en avait pas eu de faciles... Elle n'osa pas lui demander si c'était sa faute à elle. C'aurait été trop… présomptueux. Mais elle le trouvait… changé finalement. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour s'en inquiéter. Il avait le même visage, oui, mais… on aurait dit qu'il sentait chaque seconde qui passait comme une tonne de briques. Rose se demanda si elle pouvait se faire à cette attitude. À moins qu'elle n'en soit la cause?

Le Doctor observait Rose du coin de l'œil et s'aperçu combien elle était devenue plus grave. Elle avait souffert et Dieu seul savait par quoi elle était passée. Il se demanda si c'était la faute de son double. Et donc en partie sa faute puisqu'ils étaient identiques. Ou si le fait de se retrouver confronté à un autre Doctor après la mort du premier en était la cause. Il la trouvait changée. Elle avait vieilli, bien sûr, le sort immuable de tout humain. Elle avait perdu son air dégingandé d'adolescente pour devenir une jeune femme séduisante au regard grave. Derrière son sourire à la Mona Lisa flottaient silencieusement toutes les peines et les joies qu'elle avait vécues. Et elle lui en devait certaines.

Quand il l'avait trouvée, il avait manqué faire une crise cardiaque, ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour un Seigneur du Temps. Un bref instant, juste avant que son cerveau lui confirme qu'il s'agissait bien d'un être humain, qu'il s'agissait de Rose Tyler et qu'elle était vivante, il avait cru à la mystification d'un de ses ennemis. Quelqu'un qui aurait été assez intelligent pour lui offrir une image très réaliste mais fausse de quelqu'un qui lui était très cher et qu'il avait perdu. Cru perdu.

Et quelle réaction elle avait eu! Elle non plus n'avait pas cru qu'ils se retrouveraient et il lui avait fallu un moment avant d'accepter le miracle. Hum : est-ce que le mot était trop fort? Probablement pas, finit-il pas se dire. Il avait trouvé sa réaction… merveilleuse. Rose Tyler avec l'énergie d'un soleil, affrontant un nouveau danger. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle ait sauvé la Terre une bonne douzaine de fois pendant qu'il n'était pas là, dans cette autre dimension. Elle était formidable. Elle avait appris à se connaître et considérait les choses avec un regard d'adulte. Le Doctor se demanda s'il pouvait se faire à cette nouvelle attitude. Le souvenir de leurs fous-rires lui revint. Cette Rose-ci se rappelait-elle comment tout semblait tourner à un jeu? Mais peut-être n'avait-elle-même pas envie de rester… Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé à cause du Doctor. De deux Doctors.

- Eh bien, quelle est notre première destination? Oh, voulez-vous faire un coucou à Jack à Torchwood? C'est un peu à cause de lui que j'ai pu vous retrouver. Il sera content de vous revoir.

- Va pour Jack, dit la jeune femme.

- Nous pouvons aller ailleurs, dit le Doctor qui avait noté un manque d'enthousiasme.

- Non, non. Torchwood est une bonne idée. Et Jack m'a bien manqué, ajouta-t-elle.

Rose n'avait pas été mariée à un clone du Doctor sans apprendre à le connaître dans ses moindres clignements de cil. Le Doctor n'avait pas choisi cette destination au hasard. La Terre, l'époque de Rose, enfin son ancienne époque. Il voulait peut-être l'inviter gentiment à faire ses bagages et à rester sur Terre. Après tout, il lui avait fait le coup en la laissant une seconde fois sur cette maudite plage de Norvège. C'était son genre de la mettre en sécurité dans l'endroit qu'il pensait le plus adapté.

Mais il n'était question qu'il lui joue le même tour!


	4. Chapter 4 : Les heures incertaines

Chap. 4 : Les heures incertaines

Cardiff (Angleterre), Terre, 2010

- Rose!

- Jack!

Elle lui sauta au cou.

- Doctor, s'exclama Jack en tournant le nom comme une question.

- Oui, c'est la vraie, acquiesça le Doctor. La seule et l'unique.

- Pas comme certain, railla Jack. Eh ben, pour une surprise.

Il ne se gêna pas pour l'embrasser. Deux fois.

- Tu n'as pas changé, s'exclama Rose.

- On ne dira pas de qui c'est la faute, hein, fit le chef de Torchwood. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène? Enfin, ramène? Pas la fin du monde ou un truc du genre, hein? On était plutôt en mode pause, enfin pause, on ne se tournait pas les pouces, mais on remettait de l'ordre. Si on pouvait se limiter à une fois par mois pour la fin du monde, Doctor, ce serait bien.

- C'était quoi, la dernière fin du monde?, questionna Rose.

- Ben, la nôtre, dit Jack avec étonnement. Les planètes volées, Davros et… Oh, je comprends, tu es partie d'un peu plus loin, c'est ça? Évidemment, les cheveux plus longs et… tu vieillis drôlement bien, dis donc.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil évocateur et Rose lui une bourrade amicale.

- Alors nous sommes seulement quelques jours après tout ça?

- Deux jours. Et pour toi?

- Un peu plus de six ans.

- Woah. Et tu reviens parce que…? Et l'autre Doctor…?

- Rose voulait dire bonjour, dit le Doctor avec nonchalance tout en passant en revue les pièces et les artefacts qui traînaient sur une table d'examen. Ouille, vous devriez prendre plus de précautions avec ce machin. La pile est presque grillée et comme il utilise un combustible dérivé du plasma gurtanien, ça ne sera pas très beau comme spectacle. Et ce truc… pourquoi est-ce que vous examinez une grenade tifalienne. Pas pour la reproduire, j'espère?

- Une grenade tifalienne, dit Ianto, songeant déjà à la façon dont ils pourraient s'en servir et contre qui. Dès qu'il saurait l'effet d'une telle grenade.

- Je ne vous raconte pas, dit le Doctor en levant les yeux au ciel. Hum… je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait autant de déchets qui tombaient du Rift.

- Les arrivées ont augmenté depuis quelques mois, confirma Ianto.

- Nous pensons que c'est à cause des Daleks, ajouta Gwen.

- Hum. Probablement. Oh, mais c'est magnifique!

Il s'empara d'une chose tordue aux reflets cuivrés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Rose, heureuse d'avoir glissé sur la question de l'autre Doctor.

- Ils ont essayé de faire des copies de ce truc pendant deux cents ans. Un peu comme les Stradivarius. L'inimitable. Antony était un peu pompeux, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait avec les violons, c'est sûr. Il m'a tapé sur les doigts parce que j'ai voulu l'empêcher d'incorporer un micro sensoriel dans sa dernière création. Lui ai dit que ça lui causerait des problèmes s'il posait un circuit avant qu'il soit inventé. Et ça, c'est un Harru, commenta-t-il en soulevant respectueusement la chose.

- Un Harru?

- Une superbe pièce. Je connais quelqu'un qui saurait quoi faire d'un véritable Harru.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Harru, Doctor?

- C'est le nom d'un fabriquant d'harmonica sur… sur Tropica II. Et ça, c'est un de ses harmonicas. Un chef-d'œuvre, pour sûr. Oh, oui, dit-il amoureusement.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux, demanda Jack avec regret.

- Quoi? Oh, non, pas du tout. Enfin, si on sait en jouer.

- Sinon…

- Oh, le son d'un amateur est horrible. Raison pour laquelle je ne vous fais de démonstration. C'est comme les crêpes flambées, je n'obtiens pas de bons résultats.

- Alors emportez-le.

- Quoi? Pour le donner à qui?

- Et pourquoi pas à cet ami qui saurait quoi en faire?

- Oh. Non. Non, absolument pas. C'est…

Le Doctor tourna la tête vers Rose.

- Enfin, je pourrais peut-être. Un petit voyage?

Rose hocha la tête avec un air entendu. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude intrigua le grand manitou de Torchwood.

- Alors, c'est reparti vous deux? Aussi bien. Vous n'étiez plus le même sans elle, Doctor. Vous avez de la chance qu'elle revienne au bon moment. Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Donna?

Le Doctor lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il n'aimait pas reparler de ça. Jack fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Définitivement, un truc ne tournait pas rond. Rose faisait un effort d'enthousiasme. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Personne n'avait vraiment besoin de faire un effort avec le Doctor. On l'adorait ou on le détestait. Hum, parfois les deux en même temps, se rappela-t-il. Il échangea un regard avec Gwen qui acquiesça imperceptiblement.

- Oh, avant de partir, Doctor, je crois que je vais en profiter pour… une consultation. Si vous savez identifier d'un coup d'œil certains des trucs qui nous tombent dessus… Nous sommes un peu débordés en ce moment.

- Je ne suis pas l'employé de Torchwood, grommela le Doctor.

- Simplement un consultant très, très spécial. Allons Doctor, quelques minutes, pas plus.

- D'accord. Rose…

- Oh, je voulais montrer quelque chose à Rose, intervint Gwen. Ça ne vous dérange pas? Et puis, il y a des trucs auxquels les hommes ne pensent jamais.

- Comme quoi, dirent Jack et le Doctor en même temps?

- Ouste, ordonna Gwen en poussa Rose vers leur cuisinette. Elle fit signe à Jack qui acquiesça discrètement.

- Et ne pars pas sans moi, d'accord?

- Bien sûr, répondit le Doctor.

Il hocha la tête, plus intéressé par les babioles que Jack sortait d'une caisse. Jack fit un signe d'incompréhension. Gwen attendit à peine de refermer la porte avant de se planter devant Rose.

- Eh bien, comment avez-vous fait?

Gwen ouvrit un tiroir et trouva un filtre à café neuf. Jack ne pensait jamais à le changer quand il faisait « l'honneur » de s'occuper de la machine.

- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier. C'est le Tardis. Enfin, le Tardis II.

- Quoi? Vous avez une machine à voyager dans le temps vous aussi?

- Oui. Enfin, plus maintenant. Le… Le Tardis II n'a pas résisté au voyage de retour. Nous savions qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Mais il a quand même décidé d'essayer.

- Le Doctor?

- Non. Le Tardis II. Il a fait ça tout seul.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a perdu sa lampe?

- Pardon?

- Ce matin, Jack a appelé le Doctor… Enfin, il a demandé à Martha d'appeler le Doctor parce qu'un morceau de Tardis avait traversé le Rift. Apparu ici-même.

- Le Tardis II a fini en morceaux éparpillés aux quatre coins de l'univers. Je suis étonnée qu'un morceau se soit retrouvé ici. Enfin, il a peut-être envoyé ça exprès. Il savait que c'était le plus sûr moyen que le Doctor me retrouve.

- Un Tardis peut faire tout ça?

- Le Tardis II avait son caractère. Une forte personnalité. Enfin, je veux dire… comparé à celui du Doctor, le Tardis tout court, le Tardis II prenait un peu plus d'initiative.

- Et l'autre Doctor?

Rose déglutit.

- Le… Doctor, mon Doctor, celui qui était resté avec moi… Jack vous en a parlé?

- Le clone?

- Pas un clone. Une métacrise qui a créé un Doctor à partir d'un être humain. Un Doctor qui était en parti humain.

- Oh. Et vous étiez… ensemble.

Rose hocha la tête.

- Comment gérez-vous tout ça? En laisser un pour retrouver l'original?

Rose ne répondit pas, affrontant plutôt la machine à café que les questions de Gwen.

- Alors, Jack a raison. Il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond.

- C'est… Nous pouvions… Nous avions… Et il… Il n'était pas tout à fait comme le Doctor, mais c'était mon Doctor. Et puis, nous étions… Cela faisait six ans. Et nous avions un Tardis depuis quatre ans. Et nous avions… Enfin…

Rose frotta machinalement son annulaire vide. Gwen comprit.

- Comment c'est arrivé?

- Il a voulu me sauver. Comme d'habitude.

Elle détourna le regard et serra les dents. Et il avait gagné son pari. Mais pas complètement.

Le Tardis les avait ramenés à la maison, grâce à une sauvegarde automatique. Rose n'aurait pas été en mesure de piloter, même dans son état normal. Ils avaient déboulé sans le petit salon et s'étaient effondrés dans les bras de Jackie et de Pete. Encore heureux que Tony n'ait pas été témoin de leur arrivée. Le gamin aurait été traumatisé. Rose, elle le reconnaissait, qui n'était pas très cohérente à ce moment-là avait une allure encore pour épouvantable que le Doctor. Elle avait un bras cassé et du sang partout. Mais c'était celui du Doctor. Elle avait pratiquement sauté sur Pete quand il avait dit vouloir s'occuper « du corps ». Alors elle avait hurlé. Puis elle n'avait plus été capable de parler durant deux jours.

À l'hôpital, on l'avait obligée à retirer tous ses bijoux pour lui faire passer des radiographies pour son bras. Par la suite, elle avait été incapable de remettre l'anneau à son doigt, émotionnellement incapable. Juste le regarder lui donnait mal au cœur. Et la seule fois où sa mère avait abordé le sujet, elle avait eu une telle crise de nerf qu'une infirmière lui avait injecté un somnifère. Plus personne n'avait mentionné l'anneau, qui reposait dans un écrin de velours dans le coffret à bijoux de sa mère.

- C'était il y a combien de temps? Pour vous?

- Deux mois.

- Je suis désolée. Il le sait?

Rose haussa les épaules.

- Je crois qu'il espère que je reste à Torchwood, sur Terre, qu'il veut simplement repartir et me laisser ici. Et j'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de le perdre encore une fois. Ce n'est pas juste.

Rose redressa les épaules et se secoua. Elle en avait assez d'être aussi pleurnicharde! Elle avait retrouvé le Doctor, bon sang, est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un espoir de le retrouver tel qu'elle l'aimait et lui faire avouer qu'elle comptait peut-être un peu plus que ça pour lui? L'autre avait bien fini par l'épouser, non? Ces larmes, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et cette hypersensibilité à propos du Doctor… Bon, elle était assez à cran, mais à ce point, ça frisait la folie.

- Je ferai bonne figure, dit-elle à haute voix. Au moins, il ne s'est pas sauvé. Encore que je me demande s'il le pourrait, songea-elle soudain. Il avait paru étrange lui aussi. Peut-être que ce qui l'affectait elle, le troublait lui aussi?

- Vous pourriez effectivement rester, si vous en avez envie. Jack serait d'accord, je le sais.

- Oui, c'est gentil. Mais non, je ne peux pas. Je dois être avec lui. Sinon… Ça n'aurait plus de sens. Et s'il ne m'aime pas… Eh bien, je sais qu'il y a eu d'autres invités avant moi dans le Tardis et je ne serai pas la première femme à l'aimer et à ne pas être payée de retour. Avoir le cœur brisé prouve qu'on en a un. Je l'accepte.

- Pour voyager dans les étoiles…

- Non, pour rester avec lui. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour…

Rose ne savait pas d'où venaient les mots, mais elles les sentaient exacts.

- Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour se raccrocher à la vie, pour ne pas devenir fou, pour avoir une petite voix qui lui murmure qu'il est capable de tout, surtout du meilleur quand tout est terrible.

Gwen hocha la tête, plein d'empathie.

- Et j'ai terriblement besoin d'être auprès de lui. Je ne sais pas si ça pourra marcher, mais nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Même… même s'il le l'apprécie pas. Même si ni lui ni moi le réalisons pleinement. C'est comme ça.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

- À ce point là, je me demande même si ce n'est pas une symbiose un peu bizarre.

- Ça, la faille de Cardiff ne me l'a pas encore craché. Ce serait possible?

- Une explication parmi d'autres, dit Rose avec un léger sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Tardis se dématérialisa et Jack se tourna vers Gwen, quêtant une explication.

- Elle l'aime.

- Il l'a beaucoup aimée, lui aussi. Mais bien des choses ont changé, dit-il avec mélancolie. Quand on vit trop longtemps…

Il pensa à lui qui voyait l'éternité s'annoncer devant lui. À force de vivre et de perdre ceux qu'il aimait, il comprenait de mieux en mieux le Doctor : s'attacher à quelqu'un pour le voir mourir… Et recommencer et perdre encore et encore et encore!

- Mais essayer de convaincre un Seigneur du temps de 900 ans de ne pas s'en faire avec une humaine de 875 ans sa cadette n'entre pas dans mes attributions, résuma-t-il fermement. Rose est assez grande et je pense qu'ils vont finir par résoudre leurs problèmes. Ils sont faits pour aller ensemble. Il faut juste qu'ils aient un peu de temps pour s'en rendre compte.

- Ouais, elle a dit ça. Mais elle a dit aussi qu'ils avaient besoin de le savoir tous les deux. J'espère que tout va s'arranger.

- Ouais, moi aussi, grommela-t-il. Au moins, je sais à quoi pourrait nous servir une grenade tifalienne!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Sous la fine couche de biométal, c'est un fruit. Excellent pour faire les desserts. À ce que le Doctor a dit.


	5. Chapter 5 : Le voleur de l'opéra

Chap. 5 : Le voleur de l'opéra

Planète Moebius, système solaire Carson, 21 680

- Le Festival de musique de Moebius est réputé à travers six systèmes solaires. On fait la queue des mois à l'avance pour les meilleurs concerts.

- Des concerts d'harmonica?

- D'harmonica, de piano, de violons, de triangle…

- De triangle?

- C'était pour vérifier si tu m'écoutais, dit-il en plaisantant. On joue du triangle, mais pas en solo, j'en ai bien peur.

- Et ton ami?

- Harmonica, comme j'ai dit. Il s'appelle Handel.

- Il n'y a pas un compositeur terrien qui s'appelait…

- Oh, oui. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de changer de nom.

- Pourquoi?

- Ses parents l'avaient appelé Pikazo. Lui ai dit que ça faisait plus peintre que musicien. Il n'a pas compris, mais il aimait la sonorité de Handel. Alors, il a changé de nom. De nom de scène. J'imagine qu'il paie toujours ses impôts sous le nom de Pikazo. Et… oui, oui, oui… Regarde, c'est son concert ce soir, je ne me suis pas trompé.

- Remarquable, dit Rose avec un rien de dérision.

- Hé, je ne me trompe pas si souvent que ça.

- Je me souviens de l'aventure que vous m'aviez promise en 1979 et qui s'est transformé en une chasse au loup-garou en 1879!

- Bon, il n'y a personne de parfait.

- Et de ce concert du King qui a abouti à une visite le jour du couronnement d'Élizabeth II.

- Comme j'ai dit. C'est par ici, dit le Doctor en pointant un étroit couloir.

Les loges portaient les noms des artistes et le Doctor cogna à la porte identifiée M. Y. Handel. Un petit homme rondouillet ouvrit et les observa d'un œil critique avant de s'apprêter à les envoyer promener. Le Doctor sortit l'harmonica de sa poche et le mit sous le nez du musicien qui sursauta.

- Oh, est-ce que ce ne serait pas un Harru?

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Qui êtes-vous pour vous promenez avec un Harru? Ne savez-vous pas que ce sont des pièces fragiles à manipuler avec le plus grand soin?

- Et que vous rêvez d'en posséder un depuis que vous avez essayé de voler celui exposé au Musée des Arts de Moebius?

- Qui vous a raconté de pareilles sornettes? Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose!

- J'ai un témoin!

- Impossible, je vous dis.

- Vous étiez deux.

- Je vous demande pardon?

Le Doctor cligna de l'œil et Handel blêmit.

- Mon dieu, c'est vous?

- Gagné!

- Comment avez-vous fait pour changer à ce point? Non, ne le dites pas! Un de vos trucs, c'est ça? Une machine à illusion? Un hologramme?

- Euh, non. C'est moi. Pour de vrai.

- Incroyable. Ce visage vous va bien.

- Vous aussi, vous trouvez, hein ? Essayez l'harmonica.

Le musicien hésita et porta l'instrument à ses lèvres. Il souffla timidement et produisit un petit son qui résonna étrangement aux oreilles de Rose.

- Un véritable Harru, reconnu le musicien avec vénération. Mon dieu, comment vous remercier? Oh, je sais, je vais vous donner deux places pour mon concert. Il se joue à guichet fermé, vous voyez, mais je vais m'arranger pour expulser deux…

- Non, non, dit le Doctor.

- J'insiste.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous écouter depuis les coulisses, suggéra Rose.

- Les coulisses? Mais l'acoustique n'est pas aussi bonne!

- Alors vous nous jouerez un solo un peu plus tard. En privé.

- Un concert pour deux personnes? Pour le Doctor et son amie? Quelle excellente idée. Mademoiselle…?

- Rose.

- Rose, l'amie du Doctor. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- De même. Vous jouez depuis longtemps?

- Toute ma vie, semble-t-il. Il paraît que je fredonnais déjà des arias quand j'avais trois ans. Bien sûr, je n'ai connu l'harmonica que plus tard, à six ans. Mes parents auraient voulu que je choisisse le saxophone, mais j'étais entêté. Pour finir, ce fut l'harmonica. Et vous allez comprendre pourquoi. Je peux utiliser le Harru ce soir, n'est-ce pas?

- Évidemment, dit le Doctor.

- Oh, c'est merveilleux! Merci, Doctor, Rose. Je vous vois un peu plus tard. Cyril…?

Un intercom grésilla.

- Cyril, c'est mon assistant, expliqua-t-il. Cyril, trouve une place en coulisses pour mes deux amis. Je veux qu'ils soient traités comme des invités de marque, tu entends?

- Oui, monsieur Handel.

- Merci.

Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

- Eh bien, je vous dis « merde ».

- Pardon?

- Oh, c'est le mot qui convient pour la situation, expliqua le Doctor.

- « Merde »?

- Longue histoire, résuma Rose. Il veut vous souhaiter un bon spectacle selon le langage des gens du spectacle, mais… il date un peu.

- Ah. Donc ce n'était pas de la malchance, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, non, promit le Doctor.

- Tant mieux. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre incident.

Il les mit un peu rapidement à la porte afin de finir de se préparer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « un autre incident », demanda le Doctor depuis le couloir.

La voix étouffée et pressée de Handel lui signifia de s'informer auprès de Cyril qui savait tout et qui avait le temps de leur raconter toute l'histoire.

Cyril se trouva être un frêle jeune homme aux allures timides et douces. Il hésita avant de leur raconter les démêlés des artistes avec les « incidents », mais comme Handel lui avait ordonné de les traiter en invité d'honneur, il s'exécuta. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Tout a commencé il y a six semaines, monsieur. Et ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Des accessoires cruciaux disparaissent au mauvais moment, des acteurs se blessent avec des éléments du décor qui ne devraient pas poser de danger… On dit même qu'une des danseuses a été renvoyée après qu'elle eut affirmée avoir vu un fantôme dans sa loge.

- Un fantôme, s'exclama le Doctor.

- Chut, fit Cyril. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Les producteurs ont expliqué qu'elle s'était froissé un muscle et ne pourrait travailler pour le reste de la saison, mais… Karly a tout de même trouvé une nouvelle place dans la troupe de Sullivers. Et ils se produisent en même temps que nous au théâtre Shakespeare. Bon, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle s'était disputé la mauvaise personne ou parce qu'elle prenait sans le savoir le rôle d'une autre, mais... Je crois qu'elle ne voulait plus mettre un pied dans ce théâtre. Et les producteurs ne voulaient plus entendre d'histoires de revenants.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu, selon vous, demanda Rose.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que des trucs disparaissent. M. Handel m'a bien recommandé de surveiller sa malle de costume quand les livreurs l'ont déposée dans sa loge. Et il ne quitte pas son instrument de vue. Évidemment, c'est plus facile pour lui, c'est un harmonica. Mais les autres artistes font de même. Pauvre Stravinsky.

- Pardon?

- Stravinsky. Il emporte son instrument partout, comme les autres, mais il joue du violoncelle. Il dit qu'il devrait se mettre à la flûte traversière un de ces jours.

Cyril leur trouva un coin entre deux rideaux et leur recommanda d'être discrets.

- Je pourrais faire appel à M. Handel, mais il est en train de finir de se préparer et il détesterait ça. Et puis, d'autres artistes voudraient faire la même chose, mais les producteurs ne l'autoriseraient pas.

- Nous serons muets et invisibles, promit le Doctor.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Chaque fois qu'il faisait ce genre de promesse… Elle lui donna un coup de coude, mais il fit semblant de se concentrer sur la salle qui était déjà presque pleine. L'orchestre accordait les instruments et les régisseurs pointaient du doigt le spot défectueux ou la couture qui n'avait pas été reprisée sur un costume. L'impatience gagna Rose et elle se demanda ce que ça faisait d'être ainsi sur une scène, de vivre le trac, d'apprendre ses répliques ou ses pièces… Le Doctor feignait (assez mal) un désintérêt et examinait encore la salle, remarquant les traînards et les tics des spectateurs des premiers rangs. Traditionnellement, ces sièges coûtaient plus chers et étaient réservés à l'élite. En tout cas, l'élite ne savait pas se servir d'un mouchoir, pensa-t-il en plissant le nez devant certains gestes.

À l'entracte, le Doctor et Rose retrouvèrent Handel qui décrivit toute la difficulté de son dernier morceau. Cyril leur servit du champagne et ils trinquèrent au succès du concert, au Harru et au Doctor qui savait faire de splendides cadeaux. Handel fit mille compliments à Rose qui les lui rendit avec grâce, non sans penser qu'elle avait hâte de partir et de ne plus être obligée de supporter les baisemains et les embrassades un peu trop chaleureuses du musicien. Le Doctor ne semblait pas le remarquer. Un fracas impressionnant fit trembler la petite loge et le Doctor bondit.

- Monsieur Handel, monsieur, c'est terrible!

- Cyril, explique-moi ce qui vient d'arriver et calme-toi, grand dieu!

- C'est le rail principal, celui placé au-dessus de la scène, monsieur. Il s'est décroché et tout le plancher de la scène a été défoncé. Et des étincelles ont mis le feu aux rideaux et…

- Mon dieu! Il n'y a pas de blessés?

- Un couple, au premier rang. Les gicleurs ont éteint l'incendie. Et il n'y a pas eu d'autres blessés, la plupart des invités étaient toujours au bar ou à la salle de bain.

- Est-ce que cela fait partie des incidents, demanda le Doctor.

- Bien entendu, c'est typiquement le genre d'imprévus des dernières semaines. Qu'allons-nous faire pour le concert?

- Nous devrons remettre la deuxième partie à plus tard. Ou trouver un autre théâtre et reprendre le spectacle du début, j'en ai peur, dit Cyril.

- Pas question. Est-ce que la cour principale est assez grande pour contenir tout le monde?

- Oh, brillant, reconnu le Doctor.

- Je pense aussi, reconnu Handel. Dis à tout le monde que je donnerai la deuxième partie de mon spectacle depuis le balcon et qu'il y aura distribution de cocktail durant toute la représentation.

- Mais, monsieur, les producteurs ne veulent pas que les serveurs circulent…

- Dans le théâtre, oui, Cyril. Mais nous serons dans la cour. Et j'ai bien peur que certains repartent immédiatement en jugeant ce théâtre dangereux. Dangereux! Maudit plutôt, cracha-t-il. Allons, où ai-je mis le Harru?

Il retourna ses poches, vérifia le dessus de sa table de toilette et commença à pâlir.

- Mon harmonica a disparu, gémit-t-il.

- Regardons avant de paniquer. Il peut avoir glissé dans la confusion…

Mais il fut impossible de mettre la main dessus. Handel s'obligea à refréner son chagrin d'avoir perdu un si bel instrument et se contenta de jouer avec son harmonica habituel.

- N'empêche, je serai curieux de savoir comment j'ai pu le perdre. Je le gardais dans ma poche!


	6. Chapter 6 : Dans le vortex

Chap. 6 : Dans le vortex

- Et maintenant…

- Oui, et maintenant…

Un seul voyage pour aller porter l'harmonica à un ami. Un seul voyage et puis tout serait fini, il se l'était promis.

Et Rose voyait qu'il était en train de la renvoyer à la maison. Toute son attitude nerveuse et renfermée, ses gestes mécaniques et froids, son air hagard comme celui qui repousse d'une main pour s'empêcher de retenir de l'autre. Rose n'était pas dupe une seule seconde.

- Nous pouvons aller n'importe où. Mais je reste avec toi. Fin de la discussion.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi?

Rose fut stupéfaite de s'entendre répondre sur un ton si agressif. Il n'y avait plus trace de chagrin en elle, seulement la conviction qu'elle restait et l'énergie pour faire face à un Seigneur du Temps de 900 ans.

- Tu penses que j'ai mieux à faire? Ou tu as un rendez-vous que tu as négligé de préciser?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Impossible de dire lequel des deux flancha le premier. Le Doctor se tourna vers la console principale qui grommela et Rose s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe des couloirs.

Le Doctor refusa de tourner la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit partir. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir quelqu'un à ses côtés, tout en redoutant plus que jamais la solitude. D'une certaine façon, il n'était pas… prêt à refaire une place à Rose. Ils avaient été séparés un peu trop souvent, comme si c'était leur destin. Un destin injuste. Mais le Doctor était fatigué, si fatigué de se battre contre lui… Et voilà que Rose reprenait le rôle. Il était heureux de la revoir, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver l'énergie de se détendre. Quelque chose allait se produire, ils allaient être séparés à nouveau et il devrait… se retrouver seul encore. Et encore. En plus, elle n'était pas revenue pour toujours. Son « toujours » à elle était limité à quelques décennies alors que le sien… Il se plongea dans les entrailles du Tardis, un lieu qu'il connaissait parfaitement et où seules des surprises inoffensives l'attendaient. Les grondements et les vibrations de son Tardis l'assourdissaient et l'engourdissaient. Il était capable de réfléchir un peu mieux, de se barricader un peu mieux.

Rose n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner du Doctor et se sentait coupable. Elle envisageait sans plaisir et sans joie la perspective de poursuivre sa croisière dans les étoiles dans de telles conditions. Mais tout valait mieux que de ne plus jamais le revoir. Au moins, elle le savait vivant, immortel à nouveau (ou presque) et tout proche. Il bricolait sur son Tardis. Mickey avait bricolé des voitures, le Doctor bricolait son Tardis. C'était une sensation familière qui lui donnait l'impression de revenir à la maison.

Rose poussa machinalement les portes de la chambre qu'elle avait autrefois occupée. Elle retrouva les objets et les souvenirs accumulés pendant ses voyages : des bizarreries trouvées ou échangées sur des mondes impossible à décrire ou à des époques à demi-oubliées. Sa chambre. Eh bien, rien n'avait changé. Une vieille paire d'espadrilles traînait dans un coin, là où Rose l'avait lancée après avoir marché dans la boue du Mississippi à la recherche d'écrevisses mutantes. Sur la table de nuit, une fleur sculptée dans un bois pâle, patiné, offerte par… quel était son nom? Sofia? Oui, Sofia, après qu'ils lui aient sauvé la vie (ainsi que celle de tous les habitants de ce hameau) en Russie avant Alexandre 1er. Elle avait toujours fait attention aux souvenirs qu'elle sélectionnait : pas question de rapporter un truc du futur sur la Terre. Les petits souvenirs pouvaient venir de mille endroits différents et étaient assez insignifiants pour n'inquiéter personne. Pas de technologies, juste des matériaux inertes qu'on pouvait retrouver sur Terre.

Apparemment, personne n'était revenu dans cette pièce depuis que Rose l'avait quittée. Elle se demanda combien de temps subjectif s'était écoulé. La pièce ne sentait pas le renfermé et il n'y avait pas de toiles d'araignées. Encore que le Tardis soit assez doué pour ne pas laisser entrer d'araignées ou laisser voler la poussière. Elle ouvrit la penderie, retrouvant avec nostalgie une partie de ses anciens vêtements. Ils étaient propres et les deux ou trois dont elles se souvenaient qu'ils avaient besoin d'une séance de couture étaient réparés. Elle fit un effort et se souvint qu'elle avait ramené les autres, ceux qui étaient sales, chez elle. Juste avant que les mystérieux fantômes deviennent des Cybermen.

Elle ne voulait pas repenser à ce jour-là et pourtant ces quelques heures avaient tellement changé sa vie!

Rose s'assit sur le lit. Elle était revenue et rien n'avait changé. Et rien n'était plus pareil. Elle avait envie de pleurer, tout en sachant que ça ne la soulagerait pas. Le cœur gros, elle bourra de coup les oreillers et souleva le couvre-pied violet. Elle se sentait fatiguée, mais pas au point de s'endormir sans avoir pris une douche. Et elle chercherait l'Aspirine.

Le Doctor essuya le plus gros de la graisse dégoulinant de son menton. Le Tardis avait pété une durite. Le Tardis n'avait pas de durite, mais l'expression lui plaisait : péter une durite. C'était dans la même catégorie que péter un plomb. Devenir un peu cinglé. Pas complètement, mais juste assez pour devenir franchement plus intéressant que la moyenne. C'était chouette, une durite, un plomb. Bon, en tout cas, le truc était réparé. Un peu de gelée conductrice avait giclée et le revers de son veston était fichu. Bof. Il devait avoir une bonne dizaine d'autres exemplaires dans le costumier. Peut-être pourrait-il changer de cravate? Il y avait des gouttelettes de champagne sur son pantalon. Un bon cru. Dommage qu'il ait dû quitter inopinément le concert de Handel. Et quel dommage d'avoir perdu le Harru. Enfin... Autant tout mettre au lavage. Et prendre une douche, décida-t-il en remarquant ses cheveux gluants de gelée. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire passer pour une nouvelle marque de produit coiffant. Pas avec ce genre de parfum. Un peignoir marron et bleu (pas question de changer de couleur) était pendu à un crochet et il inséra ses pieds dans une vieille paire de pantoufles trouées. Ridicule comme les pantoufles, peu importe l'époque ou la planète, ne sont confortables qu'une fois bien usées. Celles-ci étaient TRÈS confortables et leur couleur jurait avec la robe de chambre. Tant pis.

Il entendit la plomberie glouglouter. Qui… Ah, oui. Rose. Au moins, il y avait plus d'une salle de bain. Il se renfrogna. Il n'avait jamais évité délibérément de croiser quelqu'un voyageant avec lui. Il se sentait un peu honteux. Et puis c'était Rose. Il lui fallut un instant avant de réaliser qu'il ne savait pas si c'était la peur ou autre chose qui faisait battre ses cœurs un peu trop vite.


	7. Chapter 7 : Les heures rouges I

Chap.7 : Les heures rouges I

**Marché public Torilcchachad, Bételgeuse III, 21 850**

- Ah, ch'est déli-chieux!

Rose essuya la mousse d'ananyane de son menton et de son nez. Le Doctor n'avait toujours pas touché à son cocktail de fruit. Il jouait avec le petit parasol en celluloïd (garantie sans allergène).

Rose s'était réveillée avec une envie irrésistible pour le cocktail particulier de Torilcchachad. Elle avait éternué trois fois en prononçant le nom avant que le Doctor se rappelle quel bazar elle décrivait. Et puis, ils étaient partis. Tout simplement. Elle adorait voyager ainsi. Et le Doctor, même s'il était encore d'humeur morose, l'était moins.

L'ambiance du marché finirait bien par déteindre sur lui. Les passants, les vociférations, les échanges et les négociations étaient bruyantes, joyeuses et quand on était fatigué de marcher, de parler ou d'acheter, il y avait des buvettes un peu partout proposant les cocktails les plus bizarres du monde. Enfin, de ce monde. Enfin, pour autant que Rose le sache. L'ananyane était un mélange génétique particulièrement réussi, devait-elle reconnaître : ananas, papaye et banane. Le mixeur électrique (ou son équivalent) produisait une mousse jaune vif qui, ajoutée à un peu d'un alcool léger (le vendeur ne disait pas où il se procurait l'alcool ni la proportion jus-alcool) et décoré d'un parasol comestible formait une boisson savoureuse. Le Doctor l'avait prévenue, lors de leur première visite, de ne pas dépasser la dose recommandée (deux par jour, jamais deux jours de suite) sans quoi des « effets » secondaires survenaient. Il n'avait jamais dit lesquels et Rose était tentée d'en faire l'expérience. Mais en arrivant au fond de son verre, elle se sentit comblée et rassasiée. Et avec l'envie de visiter une salle de bain.

Le Doctor sourit et pointa du pouce l'arrière de la boutique.

Dès que Rose ne fut plus en vue, une jeune femme vint prendre sa place. Le Doctor fit montre d'un peu de politesse, prêt à repousser gentiment l'offre d'achat d'une babiole. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude démentait un futur boniment. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et portait une cape d'un rouge brillant. Ses traits étaient fins et racés et ses manières élégantes et gracieuses. Un éclat cuivré dans ses cheveux lui rappela Donna. Mais elle avait une sérénité que Donna n'avait pas eu.

- Bonjour, Doctor.

- Oh? On s'est déjà rencontrés?

- Pas encore, admit la femme avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène au bazar?

- Eh bien, à dire vrai, je vous attendais. Et je suis contente que vous soyez arrivés aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi, fit-il avec un rien de méfiance.

- Oh, parce qu'il pleuvait hier et que c'aurait été très désagréable de prendre une tasse de thé sous la pluie.

- Ils ne servent pas de thé ici.

- Malheureusement. Par contre, ils savent faire bouillir de l'eau.

Elle fit un signe à un vendeur, qui semblait assez au courant pour comprendre la commande silencieuse. Deux tassez d'eau chaude apparurent rapidement sur la table. Tessa saupoudra une pincée d'herbes brunes dans chaque tasse, poussa la seconde vers le Doctor.

- Ce n'est pas comme une véritable infusion, mais je pense que ce pauvre homme prendrait très mal que je lui apprenne à faire le thé. Infusion de tannin, parfaite pour vous.

Est-ce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit à Rose quand il avait fini de se remettre de sa dernière régénération?

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Quelqu'un qui prend une tasse de thé.

- Et qui est arrivée à l'instant même où mon amie s'absentait.

- Pour une bonne raison. Et c'est la seule réponse à cette question que vous aurez.

- Je n'ai pas posé de question. J'ai constaté. Quant on pose une question, on hausse un peu la voix, n'est-ce pas, fit-il en exagérant le timbre de sa question.

- Il y a effectivement en vous un brin de cette auteure, Agatha Christie, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Le Doctor s'étonna de cette référence. Il connaissait bien Agatha et l'appréciait depuis qu'ils avaient mené une enquête commune.

- Déduction, précision, talent pour le mensonge et les illusions. Quoique… à bien y penser, vous seriez plus du type Sherlock Holmes. Un peu plus excentrique, un peu plus cinglé, un peu plus intéressant aussi. Et malin, très malin. Avait besoin d'un assistant lui aussi. Mais l'assistant était le docteur du duo, n'est-ce pas, Watson?

- J'imagine que le message tourne autour de Rose. Vous devriez cesser de tourner autour du pot.

Elle bu posément une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

- Pour n'importe qui d'autre, vous seriez un acteur impeccable. Pas pour elle. Rose voit à travers votre personnage.

- Mon personnage?

- Allons, Doctor, vous cachez suffisamment de choses, à commencer par votre nom, pour regarder en face certains détails. À commencer par le fait que vous jouez le rôle du Doctor-qui-ne-souffre-pas-et-qui-est-super-cool. Rose voit à travers ces masques.

- Rose… Rose va très bien.

- Ah, vraiment?

- Elle me le dirait si ça n'allait pas.

L'inconnue s'étrangla et ricana.

- Pourquoi le ferait-elle? Elle a appris à la meilleure école. Elle dissimule. Comme son professeur.

- Je ne dissimule pas.

- Ouch! Nous pourrions passer trois cents années à philosopher et à décortiquer toutes les implications de cette phrase. Oh, vous! Toujours à penser que vous êtes seul, que vous ne trouverez jamais personne! La malédiction des Seigneurs du temps! Vous n'imaginez pas l'impossible, comme par exemple que vous pourriez être heureux.

Les mots portaient le souvenir d'un autre Doctor. L'une des premières conversations qu'il avait eue avec l'adolescente de dix-neuf ans, dans l'espace, pour la première fois. Ils contemplaient sa planète natale, à l'heure de sa mort. « _Vous n'imaginez jamais l'impossible, comme par exemple, que vous pourriez survivre. »._

Le Doctor se disait parfois qu'il n'avait que survécu. Il lui manquait quelque chose pour vivre. Et ce quelque chose ne reviendrait jamais : il avait brûlé avec Gallifrey.

- Je vais toujours bien, répliqua le Doctor en essayant de dissimuler qu'elle avait fait mouche.

Et il revit Donna qui lui demandait s'il s'agissait d'un code de Seigneur du Temps pour dire que rien n'allait bien.

- Il ne faut pas seulement regretter, Doctor, il faut croire. Et parfois, même croire dans les mensonges. Et vous finirez peut-être par vous rendre compte que vous avez le pouvoir de rendre les mensonges vrais.

Encore une fois, des mots fantômes. Il l'avait dit au Diable lui-même : s'il fallait ne croire qu'en une seule chose, en un seul dieu, en un seul démon, alors il croyait en Rose. Et il se dit qu'il avait oublié qu'il avait cru si fort en elle. Il croyait à peine en lui-même à présent.

- Vous l'aviez oublié, murmura l'inconnue.

Elle paraissait rassurée, comme si le seul but de sa présence était de lui rappeler…

- Mais qui êtes-vous, s'exclama le Doctor en bondissant de sa chaise. Si vous pensez la moindre seconde que je vous laisserais faire du mal à Rose!

Elle sourit et s'étira comme un chat avant de bondir et de s'enfuir avec la même vivacité que le félin. Il essaya de la suivre, mais dans le dédale du bazar, c'était impossible. Elle se glissa entre deux hommes portant des dizaines de paniers sur leurs épaules et il ne vit plus trace d'elle quand il les dépassa. Trois ruelles différentes s'ouvraient à sa gauche, le double à sa droite. Elle pouvait être n'importe où.

- Doctor?

Rose couru vers lui et il décida qu'il était préférable de quitter l'endroit le plus vite possible. Discrètement.

- Nous pouvons partir.

- Quoi? Déjà? Vous n'avez même pas touché à votre jus. Et pourquoi est-ce que vous avez commandé autre chose si vous n'avez pas touché…

- Oh, le vendeur faisait la démonstration d'une nouvelle boisson. Le thé. Déjà vu.

- Du thé? Ici? Hum, maman faisait du bon thé.

Le Doctor ignorait si l'inconnue avait voulu lui redonner courage. Si c'était le cas, elle si était bien mal prise : c'était comme si elle l'avait mis à nu et lui avait indiqué toutes ses faiblesses. Il n'aimait pas penser à ses faiblesses. Ça ne faisait que lui en rappeler le nombre. Et il se sentait plus à nu que jamais. Surtout que Rose le devinait de plus en plus facilement. Un instant, il rêva de pouvoir se ronger les ongles. Mais dans son état, il ne s'arrêterait probablement pas avant le poignet. Rose le fixait étrangement et il se contint. À nouveau. En avant toute. Allons-y. Molto bene.

- Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas vu une femme en capuchon rouge?

- Euh… non.

- Tant pis. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, il y a une visite guidée du Temple de Chaar. Ça te tente?

- Un temple? Alors on ne part plus?

- Et passer à côté de cette chance?

- Pardon, un temple ? On va visiter un temple ?

- L'un des plus beaux de la planète. Enfin, le plus beau… disons le plus grand… Hum, plutôt le plus vieux. L'Enchonor est plus grand de quatorze mètres, mais il date d'il y a deux cents ans seulement. Chaar a été bâti par les premiers colonistes, il y a près de six cent vingt-cinq ans. Six cents vingt-quatre mois et dix-neuf jours.

Rose s'esclaffa.

- Aurons-nous besoin d'un guide ou vas-tu jouer ce rôle?

- Un guide? Oh, c'est barbant, les guides. Ils ne disent que ce que tout le monde connaît. Non, autant prendre… les raccourcis.


	8. Chapter 8 : À en perdre la tête

Chap. 8 : À en perdre la tête

Ils entrèrent comme le reste de la foule et s'extasièrent sur la beauté des colonnes sculptées et des plafonds peints.

- Ils pourraient en remontrer à Michel-Ange, c'est sûr.

- Oh, je crois que Mike serait mécontent d'entendre ça. Il s'est toujours cru le meilleur du monde.

- Il l'était.

- Oui, mais il n'avait pas cru qu'on serait meilleur que lui dans le futur. Oh, par ici, vite, le guide ne nous regarde pas.

- C'est un de ces fameux raccourcis?

Le Doctor sortir le tournevis sonique et déverrouilla la porte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est marqué « catacombes », dit Rose tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Oh, allons, les catacombes… c'est… Ouais, eh bien… Les catacombes, c'est… Bon, nous pourrions choisir un autre raccourci. Demi-tour!

Mais un agent de sécurité vint se planter devant la porte et interpela un collègue. Le Doctor se pencha et tendit l'oreille.

- Petey, agent Petey, venez ici tout de suite.

- Chef?

- Est-ce que je ne vous ai pas dit trois fois aujourd'hui de tenir cette porte close? Un touriste pourrait avoir l'idée imbécile de se perdre dans les catacombes et nous serions bons une nouvelle fois pour des plaintes et des disparitions supplémentaires. Et nos assurances en ont assez de nos bévues. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Euh… non.

- Verrouillez cette maudite porte, mettez un écriteau dessus, « interdit d'entrer » et plantez-vous devant pour éloigner les curieux. Compris?

- Oui, chef.

- Petey, tu sais que je ne fais pas ça uniquement par plaisir.

- Non, mon oncle.

- Ne m'appelle pas mon oncle ici, voyons! Ils pourraient penser que tu as été engagé par pur favoritisme!

- Oui, chef, monsieur, j'ai compris.

Le chef de la sécurité fit quelques pas et hocha la tête. Petey sursauta quand le Doctor entrouvrit la porte.

- Hello, oh, ce n'est que moi. Désolé, j'étais curieux. Vous vous appelez Petey, c'est ça?

- Oui, monsieur. Mais, monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.

Le Doctor sortit ses papiers psychiques et les brandit légèrement. Petey sursauta et salua.

- Oh, inspecteur Smith, j'ignorais que vous deviez venir aujourd'hui, mes excuses.

- Ne saluez pas, je suis ici incognito.

- Oui, inspecteur.

- Et voici mon assistante, Rose. Je peux vous poser une question?

Petey se redressa fièrement, retint un nouveau salut et dit que ce serait un honneur de répondre à toutes les questions de l'inspecteur. De M. Smith.

- Quelle est cette histoire avec les assurances et les disparitions dans les catacombes?

- Oh. Je ne suis pas sensé… Le chef… Ce ne sont que des histoires que les employés racontent, vous savez.

- Une histoire qui m'intéresse particulièrement.

- Oh, monsieur… C'est juste… Bon, eh bien, le mois dernier, une petite vieille dame a confondu l'entrée avec celles de l'ascenseur. Elle a déboulé mes marches et s'est probablement assommée dans la chute. Nous avons fini par l'entendre appeler, mais quand nous y sommes descendus, nous ne l'avons pas trouvée. Mon chef pensait qu'elle avait peut-être décidé de marcher et comme elle n'avait plus toute sa tête, elle s'est enfoncée dans les catacombes plutôt que d'en sortir.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille? Elle devait bien voir les marches et la porte de sortie, protesta Rose.

- Je pense, oui. Après tout, elle passait tous les après-midi ici. Elle a été une des anthropologues les plus appréciées, mais son esprit commençait à déraper. Alors on l'a mise à la retraite. Mais allez savoir ce qu'une petite vieille sénile a pensé, hein? Un fusible a sauté.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour les personnes âgées, protesta Rose avec sévérité.

- Oui, eh bien confondre l'ascenseur avec les catacombes… tout de même.

Le Doctor examinait le panneau électrique tout en essayant de retenir un fou rire. Il devrait se souvenir de cette histoire.

- Bon…, fit l'agent de sécurité en se grattant l'oreille. Il y a aussi eu cette histoire avec l'ancien agent de sécurité. Il s'appelait Lars. On a retrouvé ses affaires dans les escaliers, mais pas lui. Il n'est pas rentré travailler un matin. Alors mon oncle, je veux dire, le chef de la sécurité m'a engagé pour le remplacer. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve qu'il a dit. Pour moi… Ce n'est pas un emploi temporaire. Lars aimait bien le musée, il ne serait pas parti. Ou alors il aurait donné sa démission et encaissé son indemnité de départ.

Le tournevis sonique bourdonna et attira l'attention de Petey qui défendit au Doctor de toucher au bien public. Ce dernier cacha son outil et lui montra une dérivation. Petey tomba des nues.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, pourtant, commenta le Doctor. La dérivation couple de façon extraordinairement dangereuse le fluide magnétique positif au contrôleur électrique négatif.

- Ce qui veut dire? Je… je n'ai pas fait un diplôme là-dessus, moi!

- Je parierais que c'est mauvais : coupler un positif avec un négatif.

- Rose a raison. Vous devriez l'écouter. Que devrait-on faire?

- Le déconnecter, tenta Petey?

- Aller vérifier à la source, proposa Rose.

- Mais la source….

Le Doctor leva un sourcil et Rose gémit, reconnaissant parfaitement cet air.

- Non, ne dites rien, fit-elle. La source principale se trouve dans les catacombes?

- Non, mademoiselle, fit Petey comme si des antennes avaient poussé sur le front de la jeune femme. Les contrôles se trouvent au poste principal, troisième porte après l'entrée principale.

Le Doctor prit cette direction. Rose le suivit, soulagée de ne pas être obligée de crapahuter dans les couloirs sombres. Le Doctor cogna à la porte du poste de contrôle, mais personne ne répondit.

- Ils sont allés faire leur ronde, dit Rose.

- Un musée de cette envergure, il devrait toujours y avoir quelqu'un, rétorqua le Doctor.

Le tournevis sonique les fit entrer et une batterie d'écrans et de consoles les accueillirent. Ainsi qu'une silhouette toute recroquevillée sur le sol. Le Doctor se pencha et l'examina brièvement.

- Il est mort.

- De quoi?

- Impossible à dire. Mais si cet édifice est bien conçu…

Il commença à pianoter sur les claviers et une image enregistrée de la pièce apparut.

- Bingo!

Il fit reculer les images jusqu'au passage où le gardien s'effondrait. L'image ne montrait aucune autre personne et rien de spécial. L'homme était seulement mort d'un coup.

- Crise cardiaque?

- Non, fit sèchement le Doctor.

Il lui indiqua les moniteurs sur l'image enregistrée. Au moment où il trépassait, tous affichaient un escalier sombre s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément. Rose soupira en comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas échappé à la visite des catacombes. Elle aperçu une puissante lampe de poche sur son support de recharge et s'en empara. Pas question d'une petite balade sans lumière. Le Doctor hocha la tête et ils retournèrent à la porte. Petey y était posté et afficha un air embarrassé quand il les vit.

- Mon chef ne veut pas que je laisse passer quiconque dans les catacombes. Il dit que vos papiers sont faux et qu'il n'y a pas d'inspection prévue avant deux mois. Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi.

Il ouvrit la porte, mais Petey s'interposa. Le Doctor leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous avez un problème là-dedans, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, mais…

- Et vous ne pouvez pas les régler tout seul, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Et si je suis volontaire et parfaitement habilité à régler ce genre de chose, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que vous me laissiez passer?

- Bien sûr, mais…

- Alors, écartez-vous s'il-vous-plaît. Pendant que j'y pense, vous devriez informer votre chef que le gardien au poste de contrôle principal a eu un petit problème.

- Euh, quoi?

- Il est mort.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours la même façon d'aborder le problème. À croire qu'il s'en fichait.

- Mort, balbutia Petey. Mais… Oh, une seconde, vous, passe encore. Mais elle ne descendra pas là-dedans.

- Ce n'est pas le temps d'être galant, agent de sécurité Petey. En plus, c'est elle qui tient la lampe de poche, fit le Doctor avec ironie. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que j'y aille sans lumière, non ?

- Certainement pas. Mon chef va hurler, soupira-t-il.

- Eh bien, venez avec nous!

- Je ne peux pas! Je dois rester pour empêcher les gens de descendre!

- Oh, mettez une affiche « toilettes hors d'usage » et venez. Personne n'ira fourrer son nez dans une salle de bain en rénovation. Bon, moi, j'irais peut-être, mais je suis assez unique dans mon genre. Bon. On part à l'aventure?

- Vous êtres brillant, monsieur!

- Oui, j'ai mes moments, reconnu-t-il avec un sourire torve. Allons-y!

Ils descendirent, avancèrent un peu et Rose balaya le corridor étroit avec la lampe. C'était vraiment sombre.

- Pour une fois, est-ce que ça n'aurait pas pu se passer dans le jardin ou dans un luxueux penthouse? Ou, je ne sais pas, moi… Ailleurs?

- Cet endroit date d'il y a plus de cinq cents ans, dit Petey professoral. Il paraît que les plus illustres ancêtres de cette planète ont été ensevelis ici. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus de place et les voûtes ne sont pas très solides. Alors on a interdit les visites.

- Parce que vous faisiez visiter?

- Ben oui. Et c'était très populaire. Je me souviens d'un couple qui avait retracé leurs aïeux jusqu'ici. Ils étaient très fier de montrer les suaires et…

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose, dit Rose.

- Comme quoi?

- Comme de ça, dit le Doctor.

Dans l'alcôve la plus proche se trouvait des squelettes aux os éparpillés. Rose plissa le nez. Ce n'était que des os, mais ils avaient été humains et… il y avait quelque chose de pas bien à farfouiller dans les restes humains. Le Doctor sortit son tournevis sonique et les examina.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, monsieur?

- Un tournevis, dit-machinalement.

- Et pourquoi fait-il ce drôle de bruit?

- C'est un tournevis sonique.

- Et pourquoi…

- Vous posez beaucoup de questions.

- J'aime comprendre.

Le Doctor sourit, puis grogna.

- Il y a un truc pas normal avec ces os.

- On les a déplacés, dit Rose.

- Bonne remarque. Mais non.

- On a volé leur suaire, ajouta Petey. Les plus récents étaient souvent brodés d'or et incrustés de bijoux. Est-ce que ça peut être des voleurs?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'ils ont fait plus que voler les suaires. Ils ont pris les crânes.

Rose et Petey s'approchèrent. Il y avait assez de restes pour trois ou quatre corps. Mais pas de tête.

- Pourquoi ont-ils pris les têtes?

Petey frissonna et suggéra de remonter. Le Doctor ne l'écouta pas. Rose le suivit, sachant qu'il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé. Et pas question de le laisser tout seul. Petey l'imita, en traînant un peu les pieds. Visiter les catacombes, passe encore, ce n'était pas la première fois après tout, mais voler des corps!

Le Doctor poussa de plus en plus loin et constata que tous les crânes avaient été dérobés. Et puis, il fit une une remarque que Petey ne comprit pas : « Nous sommes sortis du musée. ».

- Quoi?

- Ces murs, regardez-les bien… Ils sont plus vieux. Et cette entrée est très irrégulière et il y a des gravats. On a percé ce mur.

- Nous l'aurions entendu, protesta-t-il.

- Regardez les gravats : ils indiquent que le mur a été percé pour entrer dans les catacombes du musée, pas pour en sortir.

- Les histoires disent qu'il y avait un cimetière encore plus ancien avant les catacombes. Mais personne ne l'a jamais trouvé.

- Eh bien, devinez, Petey. Vous venez d'y entrer, dit Rose avec une fausse joie.

Personne ne fêta l'événement.

- Nous devrions revenir sur nos pas, dit Petey.

Sa remarque fut ignorée.

- Il est toujours comme ça, demanda discrètement Petey.

- Hum… oui, dit Rose avec un clin d'œil rassurant.

- Depuis combien de temps le connaissez-vous?

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire. J'avais dix-neuf ans, mais on s'est… un peu perdu de vue pendant un temps.

- Vous êtes ensemble?

- Ça aussi, c'est une longue histoire. Vous avez une petite amie, Petey?

- Il y a cette fille… Lauren. Nous sommes allés à une fête et…

- Vous l'avez embrassée?

- Pas encore.

Rose lui donna une bourrade et l'enjoignit de ne pas trop tarder.

- Oh, ça passe ou ça casse, c'est sûr. Mais si vous l'aimez, c'est le seul moyen.

Le Doctor s'immobilisa soudainement. Ses épaules étaient raides et il tendait la tête pour écouter…

- Doctor...?

- Nous ne sommes plus seuls.

- Où?

Le mur de droite bascula dans un nuage de poussière et de débris et une silhouette attrapa Petey. Le cri de Petey suivi le basculement inverse du mur. Rose frappa la paroi, mais le mécanisme se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle ne réussi qu'à se mettre de la poussière sur les mains. Le Doctor promena le tournevis sonique le long d'une faille et le mur bascula à nouveau. Rose fit un bond en arrière, mais le Doctor alla de l'avant et s'enfonça dans l'ouverture.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à trébucher contre un corps. Rose s'accroupit et constata que Lauren ne serait jamais plus embrassée par Petey.

- On a pris sa tête, dit-elle en tremblant.

- Et tout s'est fait rapidement. Probablement avec un laser. Pas de sang. Cautérisation automatique. Pourquoi la tête?

- Pourquoi Petey? Ce n'était qu'un gamin.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Désolé, Petey, dit-il gravement au cadavre.

- Il me faisait penser à Mickey, dit Rose avec mélancolie.

- Oui, mais lui, il a encore sa tête.

- Doctor! S'il-vous-plaît!

- Oh, désolé.

Ils continuèrent, alertes et prêts à rebrousser chemin à la première attaque. Mais rien ne se passa. Pour finir, ils aboutirent à un mur vierge. Le Doctor passa son outil tout le pourtour du mur, rien ne se produisit.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas, le Doctor testant chaque recoin. Finalement, un pan de mur se déplaça.

- Des tunnels secrets dans des tunnels secrets dans des catacombes. Étrange.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, fit Rose.

- Ouais, peut-être…

Le bout de couloir menait à un réduit verrouillé, qui ne résista pas longtemps au sonique. La pièce était déserte. Des traces indiquaient que des meubles ou des consoles avaient été placées là, mais tout était parti. Dans une grande benne en plastique renforcé, ils découvrirent les crânes. Chacun était fracassé et les traces marquaient les os. Rose trouva un fragment de vase de pétri couvert d'une poussière rougeâtre. Le Doctor le renifla et l'éloigna rapidement de lui.

- Légèrement radioactif.

Rose lui montra ses mains sales.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave, il faudra passer à la décontamination. Pour le moment, on ne risque rien. Le respirer, par contre, ne vaut rien. Mieux vaut remonter.

- Et le responsable?

- Parti et pour de bon si j'en crois l'état des lieux. Il a gratté quelque chose sur les crânes et il a laissé les résidus ici. Qu'est-ce que c'est…

Il gratta un morceau d'arcade sourcilière et détacha un fragment rouge qui tomba dans sa paume. Il le frotta et le transforma en poudre.

- Bon, on sait qu'il voulait cette poussière. Mais il faudra l'analyser. On dirait… je ne sais pas… un champignon? Un dépôt dû à l'endroit en tout cas. Oh, je sais! L'interaction entre un champignon de type rotique, les dépôts de ferrugineux et la pierre du sous-sol ont provoqué… Oui, mais la réactivité, ça… Est-ce qu'il a irradié les lieux?

- Et nous allons les laisser comme ça?

- Il suffit de sceller l'endroit et les autres accès.

- Avec autre chose qu'une pancarte, non?

- Un bon petit éboulement devrait faire l'affaire. Les catacombes vont retrouver leur tranquillité.

- Et ce pauvre Petey…

- Nous préviendrons son oncle.

Rose n'apprécia pas de le voir si peu compatissant, mais ravala son envie de le lui faire remarquer. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point les gens mourraient facilement autour de lui.

Le Doctor n'apprécia que Rose lui rappelle qu'il avait échoué à prendre soin du pauvre gardien de sécurité. Il n'aimait pas les échecs. Et il n'aimait pas voir les gens mourir. Sa seule consolation était que le jeune homme aurait sans doute aimé finir dans ses catacombes bien-aimées... Il renifla, cachant son dépit. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu une ressemblance avec Mickey. Un autre qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

Ils repartirent et devant le silence obstiné du Doctor, Rose s'éloigna à nouveau. Elle prit deux nouveaux comprimés d'aspirine et s'allongea, s'obligeant à vider son esprit. Après un temps, elle revint vers le poste central du Tardis. Ce dernier pulsait doucement. Le Doctor n'était nulle part. C'était tout aussi bien pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle tourna un bouton de contrôle, ouvrit une fréquence et porta l'acoustique à son oreille.

- Allo, dit la voix de Mickey.

- Salut, dit Rose. C'est… c'est Rose.

- Enfin, des nouvelles! Je savais bien que tu finirais par me faire un coucou. Tu as le temps de t'arrêter pour un café?

- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris de m'entendre.

- Tu parles. Heureusement que je n'ai pas attendu après toi, espèce de… C'est Jack qui m'a mis au courant. Et puis, il y a eu cette femme.

- Quelle femme?

- Une rousse. Elle n'a pas dit son nom.

- Donna?

- J'aurais dit Donna si ça avait été le cas. Je me souviens d'elle, quand même.

- Et elle a dit quoi?

- Que je devais te dire que ce n'était pas ta faute, que tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Elle parlait de quoi?

- De… Et elle n'a pas dit autre chose?

- Juste qu'elle était contente de me rencontrer et de savoir que ça allait bien avec Nicole.

- Qui est Nicole?

- C'est ça, le plus comique. J'ai rencontré Nicole ce matin. Et la fille en rouge hier soir. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait à ce moment-là. Est-ce que je dois me méfier d'elle? Ou de Nicole?

- Curieux. Le Doctor a parlé d'une femme en capuchon rouge aussi.

- Qui a vu la femme en capuchon rouge, demanda le Doctor.

Rose sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

- Mickey.

- Ah.

Elle lui tendit l'acoustique.

- Si jamais vous la revoyez, appelez-moi, OK?

- OK, boss. Tout va bien de votre côté?

- Comme toujours.

- Et… euh… vous n'êtes pas obligés d'attendre la fin du monde pour passer dire bonjour, d'accord?

- D'accord, dit le Doctor avec un sourire.

Il raccrocha doucement.

- Je suis désolé pour Petey.

- Alors cette femme en rouge est plus importante que Petey?

- N… non.

- Doctor, j'ai eu du temps pour apprendre à te connaître. Quand tu ne veux pas parler d'une chose, tu la dissimules avec autre chose. Et comme je sais que tu détestes montrer ton petit côté sentimental, j'en déduis qu'il faut s'inquiéter de cette femme en rouge. J'ai bien résumé?

Ils se fixèrent.

- Comme toujours, l'éloquence au bon moment, dit Rose sur un ton de reproche. Très bien, je retourne me coucher. Et essayer de faire passer la migraine.


	9. Chapter 9 : Les heures passées

Chap. 9 : Les heures passées

**Dans le vortex**

Le Doctor imita Rose et referma la porte de sa chambre sur la journée. Il s'empêchait de trop repenser aux pires moments de sa vie, mais il contrôlait moins facilement ses rêves. Quand il fermait les yeux, tout se relâchait et les souvenirs revenaient, plus vifs que lorsqu'il les avait vécus.

_Rose se retenait de son mieux au levier de contrôle, mais sa prise se relâchait. Et elle le fixait avec la certitude qu'elle allait mourir. La peur dans les yeux. Et le regret et toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait lui transmettre en une fraction de seconde. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'elle allait se retrouver dans le voïd. Elle n'avait pourtant pas hésité à bondir sur le levier pour remettre la machine à sa pleine puissance. _

_Et il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, impuissant. S'il lâchait tout, il tomberait avec elle. La pensée lui vint que c'était peut-être la solution. Si elle partait, il la suivrait. _

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que ses doigts s'accrochaient si fermement à l'ancrage magnétique? Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas tomber? Ils glisseraient tous les deux dans l'oubli. Mais Rose ne serait pas perdue, elle ne serait pas seule, et il cesserait de chercher à travers tout l'univers la présence qui lui ferait oublier qu'il était le dernier de sa race. Autant mourir avec elle que vivre seul. Encore. Mais son corps voulait vivre plus que son esprit voulait mourir._

_Et puis il vit ses doigts glissèrent du levier. Rose volait. S'éloignait. Il la perdait. Il hurla. Elle plongeait dans cette grande lumière… et de l'autre côté, il n'y avait plus rien. Il avait essayé de la mettre à l'abri, il avait préféré la sacrifier à son père, à sa mère, à Mickey, à la vie plutôt que la garder auprès de lui et la voir mourir. Mais elle était trop têtue! Elle était revenue. Et il allait la perdre. Il la perdait! Il lui en voulait : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté de rester en sécurité? _

_Il hurla jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, maudissant ses réflexes qui le faisaient s'accrocher plus fort à l'ancrage._

Sous une couette violette, dans une autre chambre du Tardis, Rose frissonna, se souvenant d'avoir hurlé en même temps.Rose étouffait, prise avec ses propres images de la scène. Mais les souvenirs du Doctor étaient les plus forts et s'imposèrent aux siens.

_Le mur de lumière implosa et se referma. Le Doctor était seul. À nouveau. À jamais. Il s'avança vers le mur. Le mur qui le séparait d'elle. À jamais. Il était immortel. Il pouvait passer les cinquante années suivantes contre ce mur en espérant et en regrettant. Ou les cinquante siècles à venir, pour peu que l'édifice résiste. Rien ne changerait à ce fait brutal : elle ne reviendrait pas._

_Mais il parvint à se contrôler. C'était une seconde nature. Ne pas céder. À la violence. À la colère. Au chagrin. À la solitude. Il sentait ses deux cœurs battre lentement tout en réalisant que c'était fini. Elle était partie. En vie. Mais loin de lui. Ils étaient en sécurité. Ils avaient gagné. Mais ils étaient séparés._

_Pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux? C'était là-bas qu'il l'avait envoyée d'abord, en sécurité, avec sa famille et Mickey, son meilleur ami. Pourquoi cette sensation de regret et de colère acide? Parce qu'il l'avait perdue? Parce qu'il avait cru l'avoir retrouvée pour la perdre aussitôt._

_Tout était de sa faute à elle. Avec elle, il s'était senti plus fort. Et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés, il était plus faible. Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'un moment, depuis sa régénération, où elle n'avait pas été là, lui offrant la chaleur de sa présence, partageant ses aventures et… l'aimant. Il buta sur le mot. Oui, elle l'aimait certainement. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit. Lui non plus. Pourquoi faire? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas toute l'éternité devant lui? Mais voilà, pas elle. Il avait préféré oublier qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa vie à lui pour l'entendre. Il se maudit d'avoir cru à cette illusion, d'avoir laissé le temps travailler en silence, sans lui laisser la chance. _

_Ce n'était pas juste, pas juste du tout._

_Il était l'architecte de son malheur : il s'était laissé manipuler par elle. Elle l'avait changé. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le comprenait, qu'il voyait à quel point elle l'avait influencé, transformé, marqué. Comme au fer rouge. Une simple Terrienne avait bouleversé un Seigneur du Temps. Pourquoi l'avait-il invitée en tout premier lieu? _

_Il faisait froid tout à coup. Il s'éloigna du mur, lourdement, comme si la gravité avec décuplée. Et le trajet jusqu'au Tardis se fit dans le brouillard. C'était fini. Elle était partie. Et il était seul._

Rose s'agita et voulu se réveiller. Le rêve (le souvenir, pensait-elle avec ce qui lui restait de volonté) changea. Elle frissonna. Non, pas ce souvenir-là! Mais elle ne pouvait pas y échapper.

_Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de guetter l'endroit et de l'appeler. Il avait calculé qu'elle pouvait l'entendre, même faiblement. Ils avaient été trop proches pour qu'elle ne tienne pas compte de ce qui, au début, ne devait être qu'un murmure. Il lui faisait confiance. Alors il l'avait appelée. Et elle avait fini par être au bon endroit. Alors, enclenchant le programme qu'il avait écrit, il était apparu sur une plage déserte. Presque déserte. Elle était là, à quelques pas de lui. Et il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire depuis longtemps! Elle le méritait. _

_Et au pire moment, la transmission s'interrompait…_

Rose gémit. Le Doctor tressaillit à son tour, en réponse à une agitation qui n'était pas la sienne, et commença à se réveiller.

Et puis, soudain, les souvenirs de Rose prirent le dessus et le Doctor fut forcé au rôle de spectateur.

_Rose pleura dans les bras de sa mère. Brusquement, elle sécha ses larmes._

_- Rose…?_

_- Je vais trouver un moyen, maman. Je vais trouver un moyen d'y retourner._

_- Si lui n'a pas pu…_

_- Torchwood peut m'aider. Ils sont d'accord. Et s'il le faut, je ferai appelle à UNIT. Ou à n'importe quel extraterrestre avec un bracelet comme celui de Jack._

_- Il ne serait pas d'accord. Il l'aurait fait s'il avait pu, tu ne crois pas?_

_- Je m'en fiche. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. Et je ne peux pas être sans lui non plus._

_- Tu l'aimes donc à ce point?_

_Rose hocha la tête._

_- Alors, fonce, ma chérie._

Le décor changea. Londres. Des ambulances et des voitures de pompiers un peu partout. Des tanks et des soldats aussi. Il reconnu les lieux : c'était là que lui et Donna avaient vécu leur toute première aventure. Rose courait vers… Donna? Est-ce que c'était un de ces univers alternatif où… il n'avait pas survécu? Le sentiment de vide le glaça, comme si un courant d'air balayait la chambre.

_- Je suis désolée, ils ont dit qu'il était mort. _

_- Non, il ne peut pas l'être! J'ai fait tout ce chemin!_

_- C'était peut-être un autre docteur…_

_- Et comment vous appelez-vous?_

_- Donna. Donna Noble._

L'image de Donna se brouilla. Le décor était légèrement différent : c'était toujours Londres, mais c'était tout près… du siège social d'Adipose Industries. Avec des bébés adiposians volant vers le vaisseau nurserie. Le Doctor eu la chair de poule : ils auraient pu se rencontrer à ce moment-là. Et il n'aurait _pas croisé Donna. _Et tout aurait été différent.

_Il devait être dans le coin. Des extraterrestres en plein Londres et qui s'en vont tranquillement. Et personne de grièvement blessé. Plus de peur que de mal. C'était en plein son style._

_- Où êtes-vous, donc, Doctor…_

_Rose restait à quelques distances de la foule, guettant une étrange cabine bleue, son cœur battant la chamade à la perspective de pouvoir le retrouver. Lui…_

_- Oh, excusez…, dit Donna Noble qui venait de cacher les clés de sa voiture dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il va y avoir une femme, Sylvia, dites-lui juste dans que c'est cette poubelle. D'accord? Elle va comprendre. Cette poubelle. Merci!_

_Et elle prit la première ruelle en riant et en sautillant de joie. Hystérique à cause des extraterrestres probablement… Ces cheveux roux étaient familiers… Elle hocha la tête. Elle rentrait à la maison. Autant pour Rose. Curieux comme le visage lui était familier. Mais à force de voyager à travers les dimensions, on tombait sur les mêmes personnes. N'empêche._

_- Alors, demanda-t-on dans son oreillette._

_- Il n'est pas là, on refait un essai, dit Rose dans le micro inséré dans sa manche. _

_- Désolés, répondit la voix du lieutenant de UNIT._

_Ouais._

_- Il était forcément là, dit Rose. Forcément._

_- Et maintenant?_

_- Nous devons continuer._

_Ce n'était plus seulement pour elle, il fallait le reconnaître. Quelque chose arrivait. Et c'était partout, chaque dimension avait le même événement. Et avec le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus noir, avec ces étoiles qui disparaissaient, le malaise augmentait. Le Doctor pouvait faire quelque chose. Encore fallait-il le trouver. Si les premiers rapports de Rose sur la disparition des étoiles avaient suscité des réponses polies de Torchwood et UNIT, ils étaient désormais suivis avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt. On ne rechignait plus du tout à utiliser le canon temporel. Il fallait trouver le Doctor : lui-seul avait les réponses. Lui seul pouvait sauver… tout le monde. _

_Et Rose avait désespérément besoin de le revoir._

Le Doctor repoussa le souvenir suivant et fit un effort pour se réveiller complètement. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir activé les boucliers internes. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que son lien avec Rose se renouerait si facilement? Il avait toujours pris ses précautions quand elle était là parce que, surtout les derniers temps, elle avait été très sensible à ce qu'il projetait. Et il partageait un peu trop facilement ses rêves à elle. Inconsciemment ou pas. Il se contrôlait un peu moins bien en rêve. Après tout, c'était le sanctuaire de l'esprit, le seul endroit où il était possible de gagner à chaque fois. Le seul endroit aussi où il revivait les situations les plus humiliantes, les plus blessantes, celles qui l'avaient marqué et dont il ne parlait plus jamais.

Rose… Elle avait… absorbé le Tourbillon du temps et ça avait laissé des traces, comme si, quelque chose en elle, se souvenait et faisait en sorte de lui rappeler que, pendant quelques minutes, elle avait été l'égale d'une déesse. Et plus elle passait de temps avec lui, dans le Tardis, plus… elle changeait.

Est-ce que sa mère ne le lui avait pas reproché, à un moment donné? Jackie avait un peu de mal à suivre l'évolution de sa fille, mais est-ce que c'était seulement parce qu'elle devenait adulte ou parce que quelque chose l'influençait? Et si ce quelque chose était le Doctor? Et si c'était quelque chose d'autre? Si c'était autre chose que certaines de ses manies à lui qui avaient déteint sur elle?

Est-ce qu'il devrait employer les mêmes méthodes qu'avec Donna? Lui effacer la mémoire et la mettre en sécurité dans une petite vie ordinaire et paisible? À cette idée, le Doctor aurait voulu hurler. Sans savoir si c'était de douleur ou de soulagement. Et comment d'habitude, il se contint. Avec l'impression de plus en plus prononcé qu'il deviendrait fou dès le moment où il relâcherait son attention.

Rose bondit du lit vers la salle de bain pour vomir. Elle arriva juste à temps. Là, elle se nettoya, puis fondit en larmes, les poings sur ses tempes douloureuses. La douleur d'un Seigneur du Temps était la même, en mille fois pire, que la sienne. Bien trop pour un seul cœur. Et au bout d'un moment, elle n'avait plus de larmes. Alors elle resta là, immobile, essayant de ne pas succomber à la peur, à la colère, à la peine. Elle commença à comprendre pourquoi il faisait si bien en sorte d'ignorer ce qui le touchait : c'était tout simplement parce que c'était trop douloureux.


	10. Chapter 10 : Première confession

Chap. 10 : Première confession

Rose fit le tri de sa garde-robe et finit pas accepter que les vêtements laissés dans la penderie ne lui convenaient plus. Les jeans trop moulants de toute façon… Ce n'était bon que pour les adolescentes. Elle se rappela que c'était ce qui avait motivé leur retour à la maison, à l'époque : déposer le tout au lavage, prendre des nouvelles affaires et repartir après avoir dit bonjour à Mickey et rassuré sa mère. Elle pouvait toujours faire un tour dans le costumier, le Doctor n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. Restait à se rappeler où il se trouvait… Assumer que le Tardis était plus grand à l'intérieur était une chose, mais s'orienter dedans tenait parfois du miracle.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à y trouver le Doctor. Il venait de sélectionner une paire de Converse rouge pompier et son veston (bleu à rayures) était jeté sur le bras d'un vieux divan de velours marron. Il l'enfila rapidement, comme s'il était gêné de s'être laissé surprendre en bras de chemise.

- Combien avez-vous d'exemplaires de ce costume? Et pourquoi pas celui-ci? Il est presque pareil.

- Nan. J'aime bien les rayures.

- Et les espadrilles? Toujours la même marque, hein?

- C'était ça ou les échasses, dit-il avec sérieux.

Rose devait reconnaître qu'il était plus facile de courir en espadrilles qu'en échasse. Quoique la longueur des pas pouvait compenser?

- Tu cherches quoi?

Il hésita entre deux cravates (rayures bleues ou pois gris et bleus) et noua celle à rayures en un clin d'œil.

- De quoi j'ai l'air?

- Du Doctor, pas de doute, concéda Rose avec malice. Et moi?

Elle avait trouvé une paire de jean, un chandail rose et un manteau de cuir.

- Le look rebelle, hein?

- Dit celui qui portait un manteau de cuir la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, dit Rose avec un soupir théâtral. C'est plus pratique que des talons hauts.

- Je ne dirai pas le contraire, reconnu-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il prenait trop de temps à ajuster son nœud de cravate, un signe que Rose n'eu pas de mal à interpréter : il avait toujours du mal à dire les choses importantes et se cachait derrières des petites manies. Au moins, elle le savait maintenant. Ce n'était pas comme au début, quand il pouvait lui faire avaler presque n'importe quoi. À force, elle s'était fait une échelle de référence. Et comme il tâtonnait une troisième, elle plissa les yeux.

- Ça doit être sérieux, dit-elle d'un ton monotone.

- Quoi?

- Crache le morceau, Doctor.

- Comment tu sais que…?

- Hum! De la pratique! Beaucoup de pratique! Six ans de vie commune avec une version qui te ressemblait pas mal, si tu tiens à le savoir. En plus du temps passé avec toi!

- J'ai… eh bien, je vais remettre en fonction les boucliers internes du Tardis.

- Pour quoi faire? Quels boucliers internes?

- Euh, c'est juste que… Eh bien… l'autre nuit, j'ai… je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar et…

Rose s'étrangla.

- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Ils servent à… eh bien… L'habitude… je ne les avais plus activés depuis… un certain temps. Enfin, voilà, c'est dit. Désolé. Vraiment. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Voilà qui expliquait tout. Et aussi pourquoi il semblait gêné et tripotait encore cette fichue cravate. Se révéler avait toujours été son talon d'Achille.

- Ça va?

Elle hocha la tête, passant sous silence son état de la nuit dernière.

- Si… S'il y avait un moyen de te faire oublier…

- N'envisage même pas la question, répliqua-t-elle, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas certain que tu devrais rester, dit-il finalement. Je pourrais… Je sais que Mickey…

- Mickey? Oh, je t'en prie! C'est mon meilleur ami, un vrai frère! Tandis que toi…

- Juste un grincheux. Un vieux grincheux.

- Un vieux grincheux qui n'est pas trop mal.

- J'ai plus de 900 ans!

- Et alors?

- Tu ne devrais pas rester.

- Ne dis pas ça!

- Mais je le pense!

- Je le sais bien, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire! Quoi? Tu ne veux plus personne? Tu es bien tout seul? C'est une nouveauté, ça!

Elle était en colère et lui aurait arraché sa cravate. Mais ça n'aurait pas été nécessairement pour le mieux parce qu'elle l'aurait complètement déshabillé et… Elle déglutit et se contint. C'était le Doctor, mais ce n'était pas SON Doctor. Allez savoir comment il réagirait. Et puis, s'il voulait qu'elle parte, c'était parce qu'il n'était plus à l'aise avec elle. C'était très clair. Sans ambigüité. Mais il y avait autre chose de très clair : elle ne partirait pas. Il devrait la mettre dehors de force et elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Pas tout de suite du moins. Les rêves de la nuit lui prouvaient qu'elle comptait encore pour lui. Jusqu'à quel point, ça… À l'époque, il l'aimait. S'ils n'avaient pas été séparés, qui sait ce qu'ils seraient devenus? Est-ce qu'elle lui aurait dit qu'elle l'aimait? Est-ce qu'il aurait fini par lui révéler son grand secret? L'autre Doctor l'avait fait. Mais celui-ci… Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne connaîtraient jamais ce quotidien que John Smith et Rose Tyler-Smith avait vécu.

- Rose Tyler, je…

Il se contint. Ce n'était pas le temps de dire tout à trac tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête quand il l'avait retrouvée. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qu'elle aimait, c'était l'autre… Celui qui était mort. L'idée qu'il aurait dû trouver un moyen de la garder près de lui et trouver une autre nounou pour son double l'effleura, mais il la repoussa. Il referait le même choix dans les circonstances. Il fallait simplement vivre avec le regret cuisant. Mais il était habitué. Et capable de gérer la situation.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça. C'est tout ce que tu peux me dire, je suppose, dit Rose avec résignation. Et j'imagine que c'est aussi bien ainsi. Toujours le même. Immuable. Inchangé. Le même secret à garder, le même poids à porter. D'un visage à l'autre, je n'obtiens jamais la vérité, jamais complètement.

Elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

Le Doctor se rassura. Il ne voulait pas changer, il voulait rester le même, comme elle resterait la même. Il refusa d'entendre ce qui se cachait dans le ton de ses paroles.

- Mais moi, j'ai changé, ajouta-t-elle en retirant brusquement sa main. Et je refuse d'être mise à la porte du Tardis! Je ne te laisserai pas faire!

- Pourquoi, s'étonna le Doctor.

Si elle était malheureuse, ne pourrait-elle pas essayer de trouver son bonheur au loin? Loin de lui? Il retint une grimace. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit loin de lui. Pas plus qu'il ne supportait qu'elle soit proche de lui. Un casse-tête!

- Parce que je ne pourrais pas te laisser tout seul et parce que je ne supporterais pas de me retrouver sans toi. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes plus, mais…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, protesta-t-il.

Il accepta le fait au moment où il l'exprimait. Non, ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Au contraire, il n'en pouvait plus de se contenir. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

- Reste, si tu veux, dit maladroitement le Doctor.

- Je reste.

- Bien.

- O.K.

- Ouais.


	11. Chapter 11 : La cravate du Docteur

Chap. 11 : La cravate du Doctor

Rose se détourna et quitta le costumier, laissant le Doctor s'interroger. Donc Rose ne partirait pas. Il ferma les yeux, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et c'était une torture de la garder. Autant que de l'éloigner. Et la rage monta. C'était sa faute s'il était incapable de garder son calme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui demandait, une fois de temps en temps? Il s'adressa à son reflet dans le miroir, frustré :

- C'est ta faute à toi aussi! Si tu n'avais pas ce corps stupide et faible! Émotionnel! C'est comme ça depuis la première seconde, quand tu t'es régénéré devant elle et que…

Le doute effaça la colère. Est-ce que cette émotivité avait quelque chose à voir avec elle?

- Oh, stupide, stupide, stupide Doctor, bien sûr que ça a voir avec elle, rugit-il à son reflet. Si tu étais humain, tu baverais devant elle! Ou tu lui réciterais des vers de poésie!

Une image de lui à genoux en train de déclamer du Shakespeare traversa son esprit, mais il la repoussa. Cela lui rappelait Martha. Une autre qu'il avait blessée. Et ça ne faisait que craquer un peu plus son contrôle.

Au-delà de ça, quand il avait dû se régénérer, c'était parce qu'il avait retiré le Tourbillon du temps de l'esprit de Rose. Est-ce qu'il aurait pris quelque chose d'elle? Quelque chose qui serait resté en lui. Même dans son nouveau corps?

- Noooon…. Impossible… Sûrement pas…

Son reflet haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

- Oui, mais si…

Hypothèses et suppositions. Jouer le jeu.

- Doctor…?

Rose revenait, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout, à obtenir plus que des excuses de sa part.

- Je veux rester, dit-elle doucement mais avec fermeté. Mais si tu veux absolument que je parte… Je veux savoir pourquoi. Je ne sais pas… Je ne dis pas que ça me convaincrait de partir, mais… Enfin, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. J'essaierais…?

- Non… Je…

- Et laisse cette cravate tranquille. De toute façon, elle est toute chiffonnée à force de jouer avec.

Et elle s'enhardi jusqu'à l'aider à l'enlever. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder faire, un peu étonné de la découvrir si habile. Elle jeta la cravate sur la pile de linge sale et prit celle à pois.

- Tu sais faire les nœuds?

- J'ai appris, dit-elle en ajustant le col avec expertise. Tu devines avec qui.

Il l'aimait légèrement entrouvert, elle le savait. De toute façon, il était plus facile de courir avec une cravate légèrement desserrée sinon elle vous étranglait. L'autre Doctor avait les mêmes goûts vestimentaires. Et la même manie de courir sans arrêt.

Le Doctor trouvait la situation intime. Ils avaient vécu les pires situations possibles. Il l'avait perdue un certain nombre de fois et elle avait fini par lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Ils avaient échangé des regards, des poignées de main, des câlins. Mais la sentir physiquement si proche, en train d'accomplir un geste aussi anodin, aussi banal… Routinier. En un éclair, il entrevit la vie qu'elle avait eue avec l'autre Doctor. Les mille gestes du quotidien, les petits rituels. Elle avait appris à nouer une cravate d'une certaine façon parce qu'un Doctor avait besoin d'un tel accessoire. Nouée juste à la perfection. Et devant cette timide révélation d'un passé à la fois commun et mystérieux, il s'enhardi à son tour.

- Tu avais choisi, murmura-t-il. Je le savais. Je l'avais compris depuis… depuis que tu avais choisi de voyager avec moi la première fois. Tu te rappelles? Tu as couru dans le Tardis, laissant Mickey, Jackie et dieu sait quoi d'autre derrière toi. Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux, mais tu es venue quand même.

- Et tout le reste n'a fait que confirmer mon choix. Et plus encore à Canary Warf. J'étais furieuse quand tu as essayé de m'éloigner.

- Et tu es revenue.

- Et tu as accepté que je reste. Pourquoi?

- Sur le moment, j'ai vu… J'ai cru…

- Quoi?

- Non, rien.

Les doigts de Rose s'immobilisèrent, pesant sur lui. Il frissonna. Pas de peur. Et c'était terrifiant d'imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il fallait se concentrer. Il fallait continuer à parler et ne pas bouger.

- Tu étais… enthousiaste et insouciante du danger, tu mordais dans la vie, tu voulais tout connaître de toutes ces races aliens, ces planètes, ces étoiles. Tu voulais courir avec moi. Le temps et l'espace. C'est… comme un oiseau qui s'envole pour la première fois. Il ignore quand il touchera le sol à nouveau, ce qu'il trouvera dans le ciel, quels dangers lui tomberont dessus. Sur le moment, il veut simplement voler. C'est sa nature. Et toi, tu te précipitais dans le Tardis, sans savoir exactement quand tu allais revenir. Et tu me regardais comme… enfin. Tu étais là, à mes côtés.

Il se frotta le cou et elle s'écarta, consciente que cette proximité le faisait réagir. Enfin.

- J'ai pensé que je pouvais déjouer le sort. Te garder avec moi pour toujours. Tu le voulais. Et moi aussi. C'était facile de croire à l'illusion que tu ne vieillirais pas, que tu ne mourrais jamais. J'ai cru au mensonge. Mais ça n'a pas marché. J'ai accepté que tu restes et puis… tu es partie. Envolée loin de moi.

Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils brûlaient. Tous les regrets passèrent dans un seul regard. Le silence s'allongea.

- Et quand tu es revenue, quand tu m'as envoyé ce message… Quand Donna m'a répété ce que tu lui avais soufflé… Quand ces mots… Bad Wolf… sont apparus partout jusque sur le Tardis… Je savais que c'était la fin de tout. Et puis une pensée venait se moquer de moi : tu pouvais peut-être revenir de ton exil. Je pourrais peut-être te retrouver. Et j'ignorais ce qui était le plus important à ce moment-là : toi ou les planètes volées.

- Il y avait cet espoir que je pourrais te revoir, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Oh, j'étais morte de peur à l'idée que toute la réalité disparaisse, mais il fallait que je te revoie. Mais ça faisait plus sérieux devant les comités et dans les rapports de dire qu'il fallait sauver la réalité. Je ne crois pas que UNIT m'aurait appuyée si j'avais dit que tu me manquais.

Ils s'esclaffèrent doucement.

- Je te manquais?

- Comment peux-tu en douter, dit-elle en le poussant affectueusement.

- Nous avons tous nos moments de doute.

- J'ai cru te perdre quand ce maudit Dalek t'a tiré dessus.

- Non.

- Tu aurais pu changer de visage, devenir différent. Et tu as fini par trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Nous sommes remplaçables. Oh, tu nous regrettes, mais tu finis par… par faire avec. Tu continues. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Je sais que tu n'as pas le choix, que c'est comme ça pour toi.

- Ça n'a pas été facile, cette fois-ci.

- Pour vrai? Et pourtant, tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Martha… et Donna… Et il y avait toujours le capitaine Jack.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice au nom de Jack. Rose se rendit compte qu'elle ne les jalousait pas. Pas trop. S'ils avaient pu rendre le Doctor un peu meilleur, un peu plus heureux, elle l'acceptait. C'était peut-être ça, grandir.

- Oui… Martha.

- Elle t'aimait certainement. J'ai vu comment elle te regardait. Elle a fini par passer par-dessus, mais je connais ce regard.

- Je ne pouvais pas… J'aurais pu… je ne sais… essayer? Non, pas essayer, mais être au moins honnête avec elle… C'est juste que… après toi, je n'étais pas… prêt.

Ainsi, elle l'avait touché. Elle s'était posé la question, quand elle le cherchait dans toutes ces dimensions. Elle avait eu peur d'avoir été l'un des personnes d'une liste très changeante de compagnons et d'invités. De le trouver avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il la regarde comme une étrangère. Qu'il fasse un effort pour lui dire bonjour. Que sa place soit prise. Et tout à coup, elle sentit qu'il n'avait jamais offert sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'avait peut-être reléguée au fond de sa mémoire, justement parce que c'était trop douloureux de l'avoir constamment à l'esprit, mais cette place existait toujours et l'attendait.

- Et Donna? Je… j'aurais cru qu'elle serait restée. À demi-Doctor… Le compagnon idéal, un autre toi!

- Elle le voulait. Mais… un humain ne peut pas vivre avec la mémoire des Seigneurs du Temps.

- Oh, mon dieu!

- Non, non, elle va bien, fit le Doctor. Enfin… Elle… Elle ne se souvient plus.

- Quoi?

- Je ne peux pas enlever les souvenirs de son esprit. Biologiquement, elle est en partie Seigneur du Temps. J'ai… j'ai installé un blocage. Elle ne doit pas se souvenir. De rien. De rien du tout. Ne doit jamais me revoir. Sinon elle se souviendra. Et son cerveau brûlera. Alors, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien.

- Alors… Tu t'es retrouvé tout seul. Encore.

- Et tu es revenue. Encore. Et… peut-être que je n'étais pas prêt.

- Peut-être que, à force, tu avais préféré oublier que j'avais existé.

- Non!

Il était convaincu de ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Seulement, il préférait ne pas trop repenser à elle. Ça faisait… trop mal. Sa mémoire, trop précise, lui rappelait simplement qu'elle n'était plus là. Et ses cœurs battaient un peu plus vite quand il se rappelait comment ils avaient couru, comment ils avaient partagé des silences émerveillés devant les beautés de l'univers…

- Non, répéta-t-il gravement.

- Pareil, fit Rose en soupirant. Et maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je vais rester. Je pense.

Il sourit. Le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle lui ait vu depuis son retour. Son sourire préféré.

- Reste, je t'en prie, dit-il simplement. S'il-te-plaît.

- J'aimerais rester. Beaucoup. Je ne veux pas…

_Me retrouver seule dans tout l'univers. Avec mes parents et mon petit frère, avec Mickey et Jack et Torchwood et tous ces gens. Entourée, mais seule. Seule parce que tu ne serais pas là._

_Me retrouver seul avec le Tardis. Et tout l'univers. Mais seul quand même. Le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. Et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de me lier à quelqu'un…_

… _qui finirait par partir à son tour, je sais, Doctor, je sais._

Il se tendit.

- Quoi?

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

- Moi? Rien. Je réfléchissais.

Il la fixait, songeur, puis il lui demanda si elle se sentait bien.

- J'ai mal à la tête. Assez régulièrement depuis quelques semaines, avoua-t-elle avec lassitude. J'épuise les provisions d'aspirine à une vitesse!

- Là? Tout de suite?

Il voulu vérifier par lui-même, mais hésita.

- Je peux? J'ai une théorie…

Rose observa ces mains qui possédaient la grâce de celles d'un pianiste. D'un artiste. Fines, déliées, comme deux petites bêtes savantes. Elle avait serré ces mains pour courir, pour marcher, pour rire, pour être simplement proche de lui. Elle oubliait qu'il n'était pas un humain quand il lui souriait, quand ses yeux pétillaient et qu'il la regardait d'une certaine façon, sans rien dire, en voulant tout dire. C'était les mains d'un être capable de lire les pensées d'un humain. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur. Pourquoi elle ne le sentait pas étranger. Puis, comprenant qu'elle avait déjà dévoilé son lot d'horreur et de peur à cet homme, qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait reconnu que, même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, elle resterait à ses côtés… Il faisait partie d'elle, il ne lui était pas étranger. Elle n'avait plus rien à cacher. Elle n'avait pas à craindre de trop en dévoiler. Il savait déjà tout. Et elle lui avait déjà tout donné. Y compris sa confiance la plus totale.

Le Doctor posa le bout des doigts sur les tempes de la jeune femme, très légèrement, et s'enfonça dans son esprit comme on s'immerge dans un lac paisible. Il fut un instant déconcerté par la facilité qu'il avait à se lier à elle, puis il réprima la brève déception de ne pas y trouver la présence si complète, si dense, si incomparable d'un autre Seigneur du Temps. Le lien mental entre Seigneur du Temps était traître. On ne pouvait le reproduire. Plus que la simple transmission de pensées, c'était une communication… une communion spirituelle. Le Doctor vit toute la passion de Rose pour ce qui l'entourait, son amour profond et lumineux pour lui, le regret qu'elle avait de ne pas se sentir à sa place à ses côtés, comme autrefois. Mais dans l'esprit de Rose, il n'y avait rien de cette indescriptible vibration que faisait que tous les Seigneurs du Temps se reconnaissent entre eux. La beauté, l'amour et la lumière d'une planète perdue dans l'univers ne remplacerait jamais la sérénité et la plénitude de ceux de Gallifrey. Même Rose. Mais pour le moment, cela suffirait.

Avant de se retirer, il vit alors combien elle avait aimé l'autre Doctor et combien sa mort l'avait affectée, dans quel état elle s'était retrouvée et le désespoir qui l'avait habitée durant un temps. Et le seul remède que l'autre Tardis avait trouvé avait été de lui redonner le Doctor. Il sourit et son esprit caressa celui de la jeune femme. Impossible de la mettre à la porte du Tardis. Il n'en avait plus du tout envie, mais il comprenait maintenant que ce serait la fin pour elle. Elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle avait pu faire semblant avec sa famille et dans l'autre univers, mais elle ne pourrait faire de même dans cet univers-ci. Elle était devenue une passagère permanente du Tardis. Elle était liée à lui et il ne ferait que la détruire en la repoussant. Advienne que pourra, songea-t-il. Et quelque chose au fond de lui s'apaisa, se tranquillisa : Rose resterait.

Il se surprit à se demander si son corps actuel serait capable de remonter la pente sans Rose, si quelque chose n'était pas fondamentalement attaché à elle. Elle faisait craquer son contrôle, mais sa présence l'aidait à se contenir. Bizarre. Peut-être que c'était un sentiment (il n'osait pas penser au mot exact), peut-être était-ce autre chose. Et sans doute était-il préférable que ce ne soit pas quelque chose d'émotionnel. C'était beaucoup plus rassurant de rester dans la logique et le rationnel.

Mais comment avait-elle fait pour terminer SA pensée?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai, dit Rose.

- Rien. Juste une migraine, dit-il en l'enlaçant.


	12. Chapter 12 : Les heures rouges II

Chap. 12 : Les heures rouges II

Station Perle II, orbite d'Ompragnus, constellation de Bonaparte, 21 872

- Napoléon? Comme Napoléon Bonaparte?

- Oui, un petit retour du rétro. L'équipage qui a exploré la constellation l'a nommée ainsi et personne n'a pu le modifier. Oh, je crois qu'ils ont essayé… quatre ou cinq fois et le nom officiel dans les bibliothèques n'est probablement pas Napoléon, mais tout le monde sait de quoi on parle quand on la mentionne. Je serais quand même étonné si quelqu'un se rappelait la référence historique maintenant. Bon, peut-être les historiens très, très calés…

- Napoléon, hein? Ce n'est pas une blague?

- César était déjà pris, je suppose, fit le Doctor avec un haussement d'épaule. Ou bien ça faisait trop salade…

Mais il lui décerna également un clin d'œil. Rose avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son Doctor. Les habitudes revenaient en même temps que les jeux de mots et les blagues bizarres. Il restait un rien de tension entre eux, mais ils faisaient de leur mieux pour l'ignorer. Tout redevenait normal. Enfin. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de lutter contre ses migraines qui la prenaient par surprise…

- Et la Station Perle?

- Perle II, rectifia automatiquement le Doctor. Un joyau. Sans jeu de mot. Au départ, Ompragnus était entouré d'un anneau d'astéroïdes, mais les premiers mineurs ont découvert… hum… disons des huîtres spatiales. Et des perles spatiales. Durant deux cents ans, cet endroit grouillait de mineurs, de vaisseaux de transport, de bijoutiers, de collectionneurs. C'était à qui trouverait la perle la plus brillante.

- Des perles spatiales, hein?

- Pitié.

- On peut en voir encore?

- Oh… plus très, non. Un consortium a racheté les droits miniers et, en moins de vingt-cinq ans, tous les astéroïdes ont été rassemblés et passés au broyage pour en extraire la moindre perle. En même temps que les huîtres. Après… sans huîtres et sans astéroïdes, plus moyen d'en avoir d'autres.

- Oh, dommage.

- Alors la station est devenue une simple attraction touristique et comme la planète Ompragnus est un peu petite pour sa population, ceux qui en avaient les moyens sont venus s'installer ici. Ou bien ils ont émigré ailleurs.

- Donc c'est une station pour la crème de la crème?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ici? Des snobes et pas de perles, ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Oh, mais il y a aussi ceci.

Il sortit les papiers psychiques sur lesquels apparu brièvement un message : « Je vous attends ».

- Face de Boe, dit Rose qui se rappelait la dernière fois où le Doctor avait reçu un message semblable.

- Hum… non. Il faudra que je vous parle un jour de Face de Boe.

- Il va bien?

- Oh… c'est une longue histoire.

- Mais il va bien, n'est-ce pas? C'est un peu… c'est un peu l'un des premiers extraterrestres que j'ai rencontrés…

- C'est compliqué. D'une certaine façon, il va très bien. Pour le moment.

- Il faudra qu'on en reparle, acquiesça Rose qui avait reconnu le ton. Et vous ne connaissez pas cette écriture?

- Nan.

- Surprise?

- Ouais.

- Génial!

Ils sortirent du Tardis en bousculant un groupe d'ouvriers équipés de costume spatial et d'outils étranges.

- Hé, mon vieux, faites attention!

- Hello!

- Vous pourriez regarder où vous aller. Pour un peu, on échappait notre trésor de la journée. Une merveille!

- Euh, désolé, je n'avais pas vu où je mettais le pied, dit le Doctor avec un sourire.

- Il faudra apprendre. Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour être maladroit!

Ils s'éloignèrent en pestant contre le Doctor qui haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas l'élite de la société, commenta Rose. Est-ce que, par hasard, tu n'aurais pas confondu l'année?

- Jamais!

Elle lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Presque jamais, rectifia-t-il.

Rose haussa un sourcil.

- Ouais, bon, autant pour la visite. Je crois que c'est par là.

Et il l'entraîna à sa suite pendant que Rose étouffait un fou rire.

La baie vitrée la plus proche leur permit d'admirer l'anneau d'astéroïdes et la planète bleuâtre qui flottait au centre. Des nuages roses marbraient sa surface et des points lumineux étaient visibles à certains endroits, des cités, des mégacités, devina Rose.

- Il faudra descendre visiter au moins l'une d'elles, suggéra Rose. Ça doit être magnifique.

- Ouais… Mais je voudrais trouver la personne qui m'a envoyé le message d'abord.

- O.K. C'est par où?

- Le message ne mentionnait pas de lieu précis.

- On vagabonde, donc, traduisit Rose.

Il haussa les épaules et s'adossa à une machine qui gronda et alerta son propriétaire. Le Doctor se redressa rapidement, mais l'autre avait identifié le coupable.

- Negchn, hurla-t-il.

Enfin, hurler… il cria très fort, mais la voix ne porta pas plus loin qu'une large enjambée, ce qui était probablement dû à l'énorme bouchée de sandwich qu'il essayait d'avaler sans mastiquer. Le Doctor lui donna une grande claque dans le dos et le morceau fut recraché avec un petit plop. L'homme aspira et hurla (vraiment cette fois) de ne pas toucher à sa machine.

- Un merci ne vous coûterait rien, il vous a sauvé la vie, dit Rose avec sévérité.

- C'est ce petit engin qui coûte cher, fillette. J'ai dépensé tous mes crédits et j'ai emprunté au maximum pour l'obtenir.

- Et cet engin est…

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil au Doctor comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir affaire à un demeuré. Il finit par pointer une série de chiffres estampillés sur le côté de l'appareil. Le Doctor sourit poliment, mais il ne comprenait visiblement pas cette explication succincte.

- Enfin… voyons! Si vous êtes sur la station, vous savez forcément quelle merveille se trouve en face de vous! Un PE104, troisième génération, avec un double circuit de vonium et un couplage de cuivre de Renfrey! J'ai installé moi-même la connexion 3-EA! Enfin, reconnaissez-le!

- Hum… Euh… Oui, très bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'un PE104, déjà? Faites comme si j'étais complètement ignorant.

L'autre mordilla ses lèvres devant tant de sottise.

- Mais c'est ça!

- Et à quoi ça sert?

L'autre en resta baba, puis il perdit patience, s'étant faite une opinion (pas très bonne) du Doctor.

- Ne vous en approchez pas! Vous ne l'effleurez même pas d'un œil, c'est bien compris? Mieux encore, changer de couloir. Je crois savoir que le secteur Bleu 62 est toujours disponible.

Rose grinça des dents quand le Doctor obéit. Il ne s'intéressait pas à ce type, ce qui était tout aussi bien.

- Et je suppose que le secteur Bleu 62 n'est pas celui des restaurants, c'est ça?

- Oh… Eh bien, le secteur Bleu est traditionnellement réservé à la médecine. J'imagine qu'il m'indiquait d'aller me faire soigner.

- Sans savoir que tu étais le Doctor, ben ça!

Il sourit malicieusement et l'invita à prendre place dans l'ascenseur avec une bonne vingtaine d'autres travailleurs en habits plus ou moins propres. Rose respira par la bouche, mais le Doctor ne sembla pas s'en faire. Au contraire, il se mit à bavarder avec une petite brunette, vêtue d'un uniforme presque propre, qui lui rappelait, du moins le présenta-t-il ainsi, une lointaine cousine qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis dix ans. La brunette, qui s'avéra s'appeler Gisel, finit par les inviter à passer dans la section Jaune 34, celle où toute son équipe prenait un peu de temps pour se restaurer.

- Il faut retourner sur notre concession pour demain matin, mais nous avons quartier libre jusque là. Je crois qu'ils viennent de recevoir un nouvel arrivage de bière finirlandaise si vous avez l'estomac pour ça.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus et Gisel commença à se dire que, peut-être, elle était cette cousine perdue de vue depuis longtemps. Rose se sentait agréablement légère et le Doctor semblait plus décontracté. La bière était très brune, très mousseuse et les chopes s'alignaient avec régularité sur la table. Le trio n'était pas le seul à consommer joyeusement. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, juste ce qu'il fallait au Doctor pour se détendre un peu.

- Alors, demanda Gisel, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble, vous deux?

- Une éternité, répondit Rose avec un clin d'œil au Doctor.

- Des milliers d'années, me semble-t-il, rajouta le Doctor.

- Pas mariés? Pas fiancés? En couple officiellement-officieusement?

- Euh… c'est une longue histoire, dit Rose avec un hochement de tête.

- Moi aussi, j'avais quelqu'un, dit Gisel en imitant Rose.

- Oh, Gis… ne recommence pas avec cette histoire.

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, clama Gisel. Et puis, tout le monde sait très bien que la compagnie veut notre bien avec nos perles, c'est ça? Ça faisait des années que Garry disait que la compagnie rachetait elle-même au marché noir toutes les perles qu'elle vendait publiquement. Et c'est pour ça qu'il a eu un accident.

Les mineurs grommelèrent et s'éloignèrent avec leur pichet. De toute évidence, la fête était finie. Gisel renifla, mais c'était justement le genre de situation que le Doctor adorait. Il baissa la voix d'un ton et lui demanda de raconter ce terrible accident.

Rose, de son côté, commençait à se sentir… bizarre. L'effet de la bière brune était le même que la bière terrienne ordinaire, mais il commençait à faire… chaud. Très chaud. Elle ouvrit un peu son col, mais ça n'aida pas. Et puis, la sensation d'être observée l'alerta. Les mineurs ne s'occupaient plus d'eux, mais quelqu'un… quelqu'un avait son attention braqué sur elle. Elle se rapprocha du Doctor, mais il était trop concentré sur l'histoire de Gisel pour remarquer son trouble.

Puis Rose perdit connaissance. Quatre ou cinq secondes, juste assez pour tomber du banc.

Le Doctor la rattrapa avant qu'elle se fasse mal et l'allongea. Elle reprenait déjà des couleurs, mais son visage avait un éclat fiévreux.

- Bon, finalement, il faudra peut-être visiter ce fameux secteur Bleu, soupira Rose.

- Pas de médecine étrangère, je t'en prie. Retournons au Tardis, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu peux marcher?

- Oui. C'est la faute de cette bière. Je vais… je vais mieux.

Le Doctor la raccompagna tout de même au Tardis sans écouter ses protestations.

Gisel se retrouva seule, ennuyée de ces adieux brutaux. Elle vida le fond de son verre et le reposa au moment où une jeune femme, une très belle rousse vêtue d'un machin en satin rouge vif, prit la place du Doctor.

- Le Doctor va vous aider, Gisel, mais il aura besoin de ceci pour réussir.

La femme déposa une pièce de métal aussi clair que de l'argent et travaillé comme un bijou. Gisel voulu le toucher, mais la femme en rouge s'interposa : « Il ne faut pas trop y toucher directement. »

- C'est dangereux?

- Ce serait plutôt nous qui serions dangereux. C'est assez spécial et fragile. Il ne supporte pas bien les contacts physiques. Donnez-le au Doctor. Il saura quoi en faire et ça vous aidera.

- Il est parti.

- Il va revenir.

- Comment vous le savez?

- Parce que je le connais. Et je sais d'avance que lui et Rose seront de la partie demain matin, quand vous repartirez sur la concession.

- Ils ne peuvent pas venir.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher d'en faire à sa tête.

- Son amie avait l'air malade.

- Eh bien, elle viendra tout de même. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

- C'est quoi, cette histoire?

- N'oubliez pas de le lui donner, c'est important.

- Donnez-lui vous-même.

Elle se ravisa en comprenant qu'elle était insultante.

- Supposons que je n'ai rien dit et reprenons à zéro. Dites-moi ce que c'est ou je ne fais rien. Ça pourrait être un objet de contrebande ou n'importe quel truc illégal. Je ne joue pas à ça.

- Ce n'est pas illégal. C'est un pisteur.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il piste?

- Les perles.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt?

- Ne le donnez qu'au Doctor et ne parler à personne de ce truc, d'accord?

- Dites… Ça ne ressemble pas à un pisteur standard.

- En effet. Ce n'est pas un pisteur standard. Désolée, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

La belle rousse s'éclipsa si rapidement que Gisel eu l'impression qu'elle s'était évaporée dans l'air. Elle observa le morceau de métal pendant quelques secondes, encore hésitante, puis l'enveloppa dans une serviette de papier avant de le glisser dans sa poche. On verrait bien.

Et puis, soudain, les haut-parleurs crachèrent la pire mauvaise nouvelle du monde. Gisel commanda aussitôt un grand pichet de bière et s'imbiba consciencieusement jusqu'à oublier pourquoi elle buvait.

Il n'y avait personne dans le Tardis, bien sûr, mais le Doctor vérifia trois fois les sûretés. C'était inutile, bien sûr, seules les personnes possédant une clé pouvaient entrer. Rose ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde, mais accepta l'explication des vérifications habituelles. Après avoir vu les quartiers des mineurs, elle était d'accord pour passer la nuit dans le Tardis plutôt qu'à la façon indigène et le Doctor était plus rassuré de la savoir dans le Tardis pour le moment. Après vérification, il n'y avait aucune trace de bactérie, de microbe ou de poison dans son organisme. Ce devait être un effet de la bière finirlandaise, comme elle le disait.

Il attendit qu'elle soit endormie et s'éclipsa pour retrouver Gisel dans un état proche de l'ébullition.

- Ils ont annulé tous les départs, supposément à cause de la plus importante tempête de radiations de cette décennie. Et ils ont battu le rappel de tous ceux qui étaient dehors, dit-elle comme si elle était capable de mordre la table.

- Oh.

- C'est du vent. Les prévisions ne montraient absolument rien pour les trois prochaines semaines, en tout cas, rien de létal. Tout le monde le sait. C'est un truc de la compagnie. Ils ont déjà essayé ça l'an dernier, à peu près à la même période. Et vous savez pourquoi? Pour être sûr que le renouvellement des contrats miniers leur rapportera le plus possible. Les traîtres.

- Donc, pas de visite à la concession, dit le Doctor.

- Négatif.

Gisel s'affaissa et le Doctor la redressa. Décidément, c'était la soirée des dames. Elle s'accrocha à lui, expira une bonne bouffée d'haleine alcoolisée et s'endormit en grommelant. Le Doctor réfléchit, puis voyant les regards de reproche des autres mineurs, prit le chemin du Tardis. Avec Gisel.


	13. Chapter 13 : Rien ne va plus

Chap. 13 : Rien ne va plus

La mineure se réveilla avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Rose lui tendit une tasse de thé et deux aspirines.

- Comment? Ah, Rose, c'est ça?

- Vive la bière finirlandaise, hein?

- Je sais, j'ai abusé. De toute façon, plus de sortie possible. Et pour la pire des raisons. Pour nous faire payer plus cher les permis de l'an prochain. Autant célébrer l'événement.

- Ah. Ça explique pourquoi il a déplacé le Tardis.

- Le quoi?

- Son moyen de transport. Il se passe facilement des autorisations, des permis et autres réglementations. Si j'ai lu correctement l'écran, nous sommes à vingt-cinq mètres d'une station minière temporaire. J'imagine que c'est votre concession. Il a le chic pour atterrir au bon endroit. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

- De quoi parlez-vous? Nous sommes sur ma concession? Mais les autorisations?

- Oh, je crois qu'on pourra s'en passer, dit le Doctor en enfilant ajustant une boucle de sa combinaison.

- Ce n'est pas illégal?

- Juste si on nous découvre, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Et nous ne le dirons à personne.

Autre clin d'œil.

- Bon d'accord, dit-elle enfin.

- Alors, dépêchez-vous d'enfiler votre combinaison spatiale et allons-y. J'en ai empruntée une autre à la station hier soir.

- Empruntée ? Aller où?

- Dehors.

- Dehors?

- Dehors. De l'autre côté des portes. C'est votre concession.

- Vous m'avez kidnappée, réalisa-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

- On parle de kidnapping uniquement quand la personne est dans un endroit où elle ne veut pas être avec des gens qui se sont imposés. Et vous nous adorez, dit-il avec humour. Surtout moi. J'imagine. J'espère.

- Encore heureux que vous m'ayez kidnappée avant que je me change et que j'oublie ça.

Elle lui jeta la serviette de papier enveloppant le pisteur avant de revêtir la combinaison orange vif.

- Qui vous a donné ça?

- Votre amie. Pas Rose, la rouquine, précisa-t-elle devant sa mine étonnée. Celle qui porte ce machin rouge vif. Je sers de coursier, on dirait.

Le Doctor fronça les sourcils. Une rouquine? La femme au marché public… Comment pouvait-elle se trouver ici? C'était impossible! Époque différente, galaxie différente, impossible! Et elle aurait rencontré Mickey aussi! Bon sang, est-ce que c'était elle qui avait envoyé le message sur le papier psychique? Comment pouvait-elle faire ça? C'était comme si elle le connaissait, le moindre détail presque la moindre de ses pensées. Et elle connaissait Rose aussi. Rose, criait son cœur. Rose, murmurait son esprit. C'était comme une rivière (un fleuve!) qui coulait sans cesse, comme une caresse de penser à elle, de la savoir là.

- Doctor?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit?

- Juste que vous auriez besoin de ce truc. Elle a dit que c'était un pisteur.

Le Doctor ne dit pas un mot et l'empocha après un bref examen.

- Elle a dit aussi que vous viendriez demain matin sur la concession.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre?

- Qu'elle ne pouvait pas vous donner le truc elle-même. Et qu'elle savait que Rose viendrait, même si elle avait été malade. C'est tout, juré.

Le Doctor avait l'impression de se faire manipuler comme une vulgaire marionnette. Il détestait ça. Pour dire la vérité, c'était plutôt lui qui avait tendance à tirer sur un fil ou sur un autre. Être à l'autre bout du fil le faisait trépigner.

Le Doctor avait réparé la combinaison dans laquelle il l'avait trouvée et Rose la réenfila non sans une trace d'angoisse. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et elle se rassura. Il avait tout prévu. Quant à Gisel, elle ne remarqua pas que le « moyen de transport » était à peine suffisant, quand on l'observait de l'extérieur, pour contenir un cosmonaute, toute concentrée à rejoindre la station minière. Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois, au grand soulagement de Rose qui se demandait comment le Doctor expliquerait la facilité qu'il avait à se déplacer dans une boîte d'allumettes.

Gisel leur fit signe d'enlever leur casque dès qu'elle se fut assurée que les réserves d'oxygène étaient suffisantes.

- Et j'imagine que vous voulez voir les perles alors nous allons commencer à extraire un peu de matière minérale pour le touilleur. Je l'appelle comme ça, parce qu'il brasse la roche pour dégager les huîtres et les perles, avoua-t-elle. Et puis, je n'aime pas son nom commercial. Il est… oh, désagréable à l'oreille.

- Ça manque de poésie, tenta Rose.

- Exactement!

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le Doctor commença à taper du pied en examinant les commandes. Au bout de vingt, il soupira. Puis il se leva et commença à faire des allers-retours. Moins de trente seconde après, Gisel lui suggéra de se rasseoir.

- Le seul espace disponible mesure huit mètres carrés et nous devons rester ici une douzaine d'heures pour une première récolte. Alors si vous voulez que je conserve ma santé mentale, calmez-vous. Et cessez de me porter les nerfs.

- Désolé.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Puis il commença à siffloter. Assez faux.

- Doctor!

- Désolé.

Une minute passa. Rose manœuvra la benne automatique sur les conseils de Gisel, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin. Le Doctor leva les deux mains et un sourcil, preuve qu'il était sage. Elle éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes incapable de rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes, c'est ça, dit Gisel qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son exaspération.

- Hum. Sauf si la situation l'exige. Et avouons-le, la situation ne l'exige pas, dit-il.

- Ouais, il me semblait. En attendant, vous devriez déplacer votre vaisseau ou mettre en marche le moindre bouclier en fonction. D'après ce que je lis, il y a effectivement une tempête qui se prépare. Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de la compagnie. Si on survit.

- On peut repartir, dit Rose. On sera plus en sécurité à la station, non?

Ou mieux encore, dans le Tardis.

- On n'a pas le temps. Je crois que je vais essayer de déplacer notre petite station sous la corniche. En activant au maximum les générateurs magnétiques, ça devrait aller.

- Et les boucliers vont durer combien de temps?

- Vingt-quatre heures si je transfère la moindre parcelle d'énergie vers ces circuits. Ça inclut le moindre convertisseur, y compris ceux responsables de l'air et de la température. Disons que si nous ne voulons pas être transformés en glaçons suffoquant, nous avons une vingtaine d'heures. Et la tempête risque de durer plus que ça.

Elle poussa un écran vers le Doctor et Rose qui virent la masse météorique et radioactive avancer rapidement vers le champ d'astéroïdes. Gisel éteignit l'alarme et imita la phrase du jeu de la roulette : « Rien ne va plus. ».


	14. Chapter 14 : Comme d'habitude

Chap. 14 : Comme d'habitude

Le Doctor bidouilla les circuits, faisant l'admiration de Gisel. Rose s'occupa de débrancher tous les petits appareils consommant de l'énergie et dénuda les fils avant de les passer aux deux experts en électroniques. Finalement, au bout d'une heure, ils avaient exploité toutes les possibilités énergétiques et le grésillement du bouclier dû aux fines particules était devenu un spectacle de pétarade devant les blocs de plus en plus gros qui pleuvaient. La corniche ne les protégeait pas vraiment : ils s'y étaient plutôt adossés et la tempête venait sur eux de plein fouet. En réalité, les rebonds sur la corniche leur nuisaient tellement que Gisel envisagea de déplacer la station.

- Moi, je veux bien, les coupa Rose, mais je ne crois pas que nos efforts aient la moindre chance d'aboutir si votre écran a correctement interprété le signal.

Gisel bondit devant son clavier. Et le Doctor chaussa ses lunettes. « Oh oh, ça devient sérieux, songea Rose.

- Impossible, chuchota Gisel. Ça ne peut pas être un cargo.

- Ils viennent peut-être nous chercher?

- Non, dit le Doctor. Il n'a pas la bonne taille.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que ce machin est neuf fois plus gros que le cargo interstellaire, classe Pacifika de l'alliance commerciale nébulienne mis en service l'an dernier. Et on ne fait pas mieux que les Nébuliens. À quoi peuvent leur servir un vaisseau de cette taille, enfin?

- Des travaux de grande taille, suggéra Rose.

- Ce n'est pas un cargo nébulien, dit froidement le Doctor.

- Ah? Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, on ne peut même pas lire les marquages à cette distance. Et il n'émet aucune identification!

- Parce que les nébuliens n'ont aucune raison de faire fondre la ceinture d'astéroïdes, répondit-il en tapotant l'écran.

- Quoi?

La ceinture d'astéroïdes était avalée lentement par le vaisseau géant.

- Combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour construire un monstre pareil, se demanda Gisel.

- Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour dehors, dit le Doctor d'un détaché.

- Pardon?

- Doctor, la tempête.

- J'ai 25 mètres à faire. Je ne peux pas échouer. Et j'ai la meilleure motivation du monde.

Ses yeux brillaient et Rose le trouvait magnifique : le danger lui allait tellement bien!

- Votre vaisseau est probablement en miettes, dit Gisel.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Rose. Il peut réussir. Il réussit toujours.

Et elle était prête à rire. Le Doctor ajusta son casque et les deux femmes se dépêchèrent de l'imiter.

- Oh, et puis si vous pouviez pousser le bouclier au-delà de ses capacités actuelles pour m'éviter de ressembler à un toast, ce serait apprécié.

- Mais comment…

Il jeta son tournevis sonique à Rose.

- Déjà réglé, je suppose.

- Oh oui! Pointe-le sur le circuit du bouclier, oui, celui-là, et ne relâche pas le bouton tant que je ne suis pas revenu.

- Mais ça va faire griller tout le système, s'exclama Gisel.

- Oh non! Enfin, oui, mais pas tout de suite. On a une fenêtre de 43 secondes.

- Et merde! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire en 43 secondes!

- Aller chercher mon vaisseau, vous sauver et probablement m'occuper de ce cargo géant. Rose, ça te dit de t'occuper d'un cargo géant?

- Super! Je n'avais pas encore eu cette chance!

Gisel blêmissait. Quels genres de fous avait-elle invités? Qui était ces gens qui prenaient tout à la rigolade?

- Du calme, Gisel. Tout va bien aller, dit Rose.

Le tournevis sonique tourna entre ses doigts comme un bâton de majorette.

- Prêt, Doctor?

- Prêt, cria-t-il en ouvrant le sas.

Rose appuya sur le bouton du tournevis qui bourdonna et n'écouta pas les glapissements et les protestations de Gisel, pas plus que les crachotements et l'odeur de brûlé qui monta rapidement du poste de travail. Elle ne détourna pas son attention un seul instant, même quand la douce musique d'aspirateur asthmatique se fit entendre, trente-six secondes plus tard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Dès que la porte s'ouvre, Gisel, foncez, ordonna Rose.

- C'est quoi, cette boîte bleue?

- Je peux vous donner la répondre ou vous sauver la vie. Et je ne vous laisse pas le choix, cria Rose à la quarantième seconde. Dégagez!

- Venez, Rose, dit le Doctor en la tirant par la taille.

Quarante-deux secondes. Les circuits s'enflammèrent et le hublot principal se fendilla.

Quarante-trois secondes. Le hublot explosa.

Quarante-quatre secondes. Rose et le Doctor passèrent la porte du Tardis.

Quarante-cinq secondes. Le souffle de l'explosion projeta une pluie de débris à leur suite et l'un d'eux atteignit Rose au bras. Elle grimaça, mais donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui se referma sur le désastre. Le Doctor rampa vivement, puis bondit vers la console centrale pour activer le moteur qui ronronna et pompa à nouveau.

- Gisel, tout va bien?

- Je crois qu'elle s'est assommée en rentrant, dit le Doctor avec étonnement. Et toi? Mais tu es blessée!

- C'est le bras qui a tout pris, dit-elle en grimaçant. Ce n'est pas grave.

Il jeta son casque avant de s'occuper de celui de sa compagne avec délicatesse. Il inspecta la blessure avec plus d'inquiétude qu'une mère poule. Rose le laissa faire quelques instants, puis :

- Doctor, c'est juste un bout de verre. Arrache-le et mets un pansement. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Ça pourrait s'infecter.

- Ne joue pas au Doctor, s'il-te-plaît. Tout va bien. Allez, arrache-le. Et nous pourrons nous occuper de ce vaisseau géant. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un bobo de rien du tout.

-Mais…

- Et il faut s'occuper de Gisel. Suffit de la laisser quelque part dans le secteur Bleu de la station Perle.

- Perle II, corrigea-t-il par automatisme.

- Je suis contente que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- J'ai compris. Tu veux piloter le Tardis aussi?

Rose marcha délibérément vers lui, le frôla et s'installa posément sur le banc devant l'écran principal.

- Si tu m'avais appris comment, je serais déjà en train de le faire, fit-elle d'un ton didactique.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice si bien que le Doctor éclata de rire et s'avoua vaincu.

- Molto bene, finit-il par dire en entrant les coordonnées de la station Perle II.


	15. Chapter 15 : Le jeu de l'arnaqueur

Chap. 15 : Le jeu de l'arnaqueur

**Dans le vortex**

- Je ne sais pas qui a conçu ce pisteur, mais c'est une merveille de technologie. Il détecte la signature biomoléculaire des perles et nous indique la bonne direction. Je t'ai dit que c'était Gisel qui me l'a remis, mais qu'elle le tenait de quelqu'un d'autre?

- Oui, mais pas le nom de cette autre personne.

- Un autre mystère. Une femme aux cheveux roux avec un vêtement rouge vif. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui elle est. C'est agaçant, grinça-t-il. Elle est parvenue à filer.

- Et elle ne se montre jamais quand je suis là? Elle est timide?

- Ou prudente. Peut-être que toi, tu la reconnaîtrais et qu'elle t'évite pour cette raison, fit-il avec méfiance.

Le Tardis grinça et Rose se pencha vers lui avec compassion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon vieux?

- Comment tu sais qu'il a un problème?

- Au bout de tout ce temps, je commence à reconnaître certains sons.

- Hum… C'est la planète. Il n'aime pas la planète.

Il joua avec les commandes, tourna deux manivelles et poussa sur le soufflet jusqu'à ce que le grincement disparaisse.

- Et où sommes-nous?

- Planète Midras. Oh, oui, Midras. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. C'est ici que se traitent toutes les affaires louches du secteur à cause des lois assez laxistes. On y trouve de tout. Pratiquement. Mais il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant.

- Et c'est pour ça que le Tardis n'aime pas Midras?

- Parce qu'il sait que je n'aimerai probablement pas ça non plus. C'est une planète d'excentriques. Des excentriques qui veulent faire fortune. Des arnaqueurs, précisa-t-il avec dégoût.

- Ce sera facile de se fondre dans la masse, alors. Il doit y avoir un peu de tout.

- Pour se fondre dans le décor, il faudra un costume.

- Quoi? Quel genre de costume, au juste?

Elle n'avait rien contre les clowns, mais ils ne l'attiraient pas particulièrement. Surtout si elle devait porter un nez rouge en caoutchouc faisant pouet quand on le pinçait. La vision du Doctor avec un nez rouge traversa son esprit et elle faillit rire. Comment faisait-il pour avoir de l'allure même avec un tel accessoire? C'était peut-être un truc de Seigneur du Temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

- Je ne ris pas.

- Tes yeux rient.

- Oh, ce n'est pas important. Bon, alors un tour au costumier.

- Mais il faut être excentrique avec de la classe. Peut-être qu'une cravate rayée suffira…

- Ne compte pas là-dessus. Je te verrais bien en nœud papillon.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours des problèmes quand je mets un smoking.

- Et en quoi est-ce que ça changerait de n'importe quel autre jour?

- Hum, ouais… Pas vraiment, hein?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Ils farfouillèrent dans les malles, Rose éliminant d'emblée tout ce qui avait une traîne.

- Impossible de courir avec ça, se plaignit-elle. Ce n'est pas juste. Tu as même gardé tes vieilles Converse.

- Pas vrai. Elles sont neuves.

- Ce n'est pas la question, mais je veux te suivre si on doit poursuivre les méchants.

- Ou être poursuivis par eux. D'accord, j'ai compris. Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça?

Il décrocha un ensemble d'un noir mat composé d'une chemise, d'un large pantalon et d'un boléro.

- Hum… Peut-être… C'est discret, au moins. Et un manteau? J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais de la classe avec ta vieille gabardine marron.

- On dirait que tu critiques tout, lui reprocha-t-il.

- Faux. Je te l'envie. Tu n'en aurais pas une à ma taille, dis?

- C'est Janis Joplin qui me l'a offerte. Mais bon, peut-être qu'en fouillant un peu plus loin...

Ce fut Rose qui dégota le manteau de feutre d'un blanc très pur, caché derrière une panoplie complète de mousquetaire. Elle le dévisagea quand il tripota la manche de la chemise, puis lui demanda s'il l'avait déjà portée.

- Nan. Enfin, je ne me souviens pas. Pas depuis mon dernier changement. Il est un peu trop large pour moi, je crois bien, fit-il avec déception.

- Les genoux anguleux, hein?

- Ouais, bon. Il a l'air de la bonne taille, dit-il en indiquant le manteau blanc.

- Il est parfait, approuva Rose en l'enfilant.

Elle trouva une paire de lunettes noires et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de les mettre.

- Tu devrais essayer.

- Nan… Ça fait trop agent secret.

Planète Midras, quartier Penchtorn

Le Tardis apparu dans une ruelle déserte. Du moins Rose le cru-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des couinements s'éloigner précipitamment lors de sa sortie.

- Les rats ont donc survécu jusqu'ici. Il fallait s'y attendre.

- Oh, non, non, pas des rats. Des collecteurs. Des petits robots qui ramassent tout ce qui traînent pour le compte de leur concepteur. Ici, pas question de perdre son porte-feuille et penser le retrouver aux objets perdus. Pas le moindre déchet non plus : tout est recyclé ou composté.

- Conscience environnementale?

- Économique, rectifia-t-il. Tout vaut quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Tout le monde lance ses propres collecteurs, du plus riche au plus pauvre. Et euh… il vaut mieux dissimuler le Tardis si on veut le retrouver.

Le tournevis sonique bourdonna et le Tardis s'effaça. Le Doctor et Rose lui tournèrent le dos et partirent à la découverte du coin. Sans y prendre garde, il lui prit la main. Elle n'en souffla pas mot et continua à marcher, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

À première vue, l'endroit ressemblait beaucoup au bazar de Torilcchachad sur Bételgeuse III et Rose se demanda s'ils offraient ce cocktail fantastique à l'ananyane. Mais elle déchanta assez rapidement. Le moindre marchandage s'effectuait à voix basse dans l'ombre et, au lieu d'argent, tout se passait avec des machines à empreintes digitales, des scanners oculaires et des fioles de sang.

- Du sang?

- Certains poussent la fraude très loin, fit le Doctor dans un murmure. Quand vient le moment d'identifier le propriétaire d'un compte, c'est assez délicat et les procédures de vérification le sont encore plus.

Quelqu'un étouffa un cri lorsqu'ils passèrent à sa hauteur et Rose l'entendit jurer.

- Tu as dis que tu avais besoin d'un échantillon d'ADN, pas de la moitié de mon pouce, crétin!

- Tu les veux, tes trucs, ou pas?

- Ouais, ouais. J'ai droit au rabais pour la quantité, au moins?

- Sûr. Vous voulez un reçu avec ça? Un coursier pour le porter? Une garantie prolongée aussi, fit-il avec douceur. Fichez le camp, gronda-t-il en posant deux doigts sur son revers où il avait probablement dissimulé une désagréable surprise.

Le client recula, puis s'enfuit avec ses achats en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour veiller que l'autre ne le suivait pas.

- C'est sérieux. Pas de magasinage ici. De toute façon, il n'y a rien de particulièrement plaisant. Oh, est-ce que ce type ne ressemble pas à Jack?

Elle indiqua du menton un jeune homme vêtu d'un semblant d'uniforme bleu marine. Le Doctor s'arrêta tout net et la poussa doucement mais rapidement derrière un kiosque désert.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, chuchota-t-elle. C'est Jack!

- Il ne nous a pas encore rencontrés. Fais-moi confiance, c'est Jack avant qu'il voyage avec nous.

- Comment tu sais?

- Seigneur du Temps. C'est dans mes trippes, murmura-t-il pensivement tout en fixant Jack qui marchandait âprement.

Rose ne se plaignit pas. Pour un peu, sa peau aurait crépité d'étincelles et son cœur fit un bond tellement le Doctor était proche d'elle. Elle avait la tête qui tournait un peu et oublia momentanément Jack, mais il exhiba une arme impressionnante qu'elle reconnu aussitôt.

- Et vous n'avez plus de pièces de rechange pour cette splendeur?

- Doctor, c'est le fusil qu'il avait en 1913!

- J'ai donc raison, c'est avant notre rencontre. Chut!

- Essayez l'usine de production, mon vieux, tonna le vendeur.

- Une rumeur dit qu'elle a été détruire. Et une autre que vous aviez le dernier lot de batteries de ce type.

- On vous a mal renseigné.

- Bon. Et est-ce que vous avez des plaques de plastacier de catégorie AA?

- Quelques-unes, oui. Il vous en faut combien?

- L'équivalent de dix mètres carrés.

- Vous voulez réparer votre vaisseau ou en construire un autre?

Il finit quand même par jeter un chiffre que l'acheteur diminua de moitié. L'échange se poursuivit, puis la vente fut conclue et Jack se dirigea vers eux.

Rose agrippa les revers du Doctor, qui fut pris par surprise, et l'obligea à cacher son visage… de la manière la plus délicieuse qui soit.

- Dis donc, c'est l'une des plus belles démonstrations de bouche à bouche de ce coin. N'oubliez pas de respirer de temps en temps, hein, ajouta Jack sans s'arrêter.

En tout cas, la fille semblait vraiment attachée à ce type. On n'embrassait pas un grand maigre osseux sans avoir un peu d'émotion pour se motiver. Jolie blonde. Il devrait peut-être draguer une blonde la prochaine fois. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon mois.

Ils n'avaient pas fermé les yeux et quand le Doctor recula de quelques centimètres, Rose ne fit pas un geste. Ils se fixèrent intensément. Rose relâcha petit à petit le revers du veston, mais le Doctor ne bougea pas, comme paralysé, tétanisé. Elle voulu s'excuser devant son air surpris et confus. Et puis l'impensable se produisit : le Doctor se pencha vers Rose et l'embrassa. Passionnément, intensément, amoureusement. Le cœur de Rose cogna si fort qu'elle en eu mal, puis plus rien n'eu d'importance. Le kiosque instable, les vendeurs et les acheteurs louches, les couinements des petits robots entre leurs pieds : tout disparu. Elle devint sourde, aveugle et insensible à tout sauf à l'énergie qui monta en flèche depuis ses orteils jusqu'à la remplir tout à fait, jusqu'à déborder, jusqu'à rejeter le moindre souvenir, la moindre pensée sauf la certitude d'avoir de l'avoir trouvé, lui. Lui. LUI.

C'était Rose. C'était sa Rose. Comment supporter de la lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde? Son contrôle définitivement craquelé, incapable de résister à l'impulsion (au besoin) de la toucher, de l'aimer, de… Rien ne pouvait lui interdire d'être heureux. Rien. Parce qu'il l'avait retrouvée, qu'elle était à lui, en lui, aussi vitale que l'oxygène, pareille à…

- C'est lui! C'est eux! Arrêtez-les!

Le Doctor et Rose revinrent instantanément à la réalité et se mirent à courir sans se consulter. Mais leurs pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et leurs mains ne s'étaient pas séparées. Rose se mit à rire, imitée par le Doctor.

- P… Pourquoi ils veulent… nous arrêter?

- Je ne sais pas, cria-t-il joyeusement.

Nouveau fou rire. Nouvelle course. Main dans la main. Tout naturellement. De plus en plus vite, comme si rien n'avait d'importance à part la vitesse. Mais leurs mains ne se lâchaient pas. Et ils étouffaient de bonheur, reprenant difficilement leur souffle entre la course et les rires.

Ils changèrent de quartier et les baraques devinrent moins miteuses, les passants s'exclamaient et se plaignaient plutôt que de se détourner et de faire semblant de ne rien voir. Les produits étaient exposés plutôt que dissimulés. Devant une friperie, le Doctor s'arrêta brutalement, puis plongea entre deux rayons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'exclama Rose.

- Camouflage.

Elle plongea à sa suite, faisant voleter des manches, des foulards et des chapeaux. Ils virent leurs poursuivants passer à toute allure et ralentir au bout de l'allée. Rose s'enfonça dans les vêtements. Le Doctor se prit le pied dans le bas d'une cape appartenant à une riche cliente qui lui fit de gros yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, siffla-t-elle.

- Oh, je vérifiais que… que… vous n'aviez besoin de rien d'autre. Vous saviez que nous avions un rabais sur les chapeaux aujourd'hui?

- Ne me touchez pas. Je n'achèterais rien dans cette porcherie.

Et la riche dame retira d'un coup sec le tissu de sous le pied du Doctor qui rebascula dans la pile de vêtements. Rose vit passer avec stupéfaction une dizaine de femmes et d'hommes richement vêtus, parfumés et couverts de bijoux entourés de gardes du corps et de serviteurs. C'était un troupeau de paons flamboyants et elle une petite souris noire en comparaison.

- Tout va bien, milady, demanda servilement l'un des gardes en fixant le Doctor.

- Oui.

Et la petite cour repartie tranquillement, d'une démarche digne et pleine de hauteur, passant sans problème devant leurs poursuivants qui s'inclinèrent légèrement. Rose claqua des doigts et le Doctor hocha la tête. Aussitôt, il s'enroula dans une large bande de tissu rose.

- Tes cheveux, fit-il.

C'était la solution. Ils cherchaient un homme dont ils connaissaient le visage et une jeune femme blonde. Camouflé dans des voiles dans tous les tons de rose, le Doctor se releva lentement et commença à faire le tour du magasin. Rose le suivi, tout en se débarrassant de son manteau blanc. Ses vêtements étaient sobres au point qu'elle puisse passer pour une servante. Elle « emprunta » un long châle noir qu'elle noua artistiquement sur sa tête, laissant retomber les pans sur le devant et l'arrière. Le tout donnait l'impression d'une pieuvre morte. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une folle, mais elle portait un costume excentrique avec classe. Ça devrait marcher. Le Doctor leva un pouce, empêtré dans les fanfreluches.

- Donne-moi les papiers psychiques et ne dis pas un mot, ordonna-t-elle. Ta voix nous trahirait. Euh… si tu pouvais t'inspirer de… je ne sais pas… de Cassandra? Et ne marche pas sur ta traîne. Ça gâcherait tout.

Elle entendit un grommellement provenant de sous les plis roses.

- Je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas pratique pour courir, se moqua-t-elle.

Il grogna.

Le plan fonctionna parfaitement. Quand les gardes firent mine de leur parler, Rose déplia d'un coup sec le petit étui avec les papiers psychiques et continua à avancer en les ignorant de façon méprisante.

- Ma maîtresse ne s'adresse qu'à ses égaux. Libérer le passage.

Et ils obéirent. Aussi facilement que ça. Ils tournèrent le coin de la rue, marchant lentement pour que le Doctor ne trébuche pas.

- Autant suivre les snobs quelques minutes. Ils penseront que nous sommes les retardataires du groupe. Et garde bien ton voile en place.

- Humpfvars, fit la boule de tissu.

- Je trouve aussi que le rose te va très bien. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de rayures, fit Rose d'un ton dégagé.


	16. Chapter 16 : Le cirque des fantômes

Chap. 16 : Le cirque des fantômes

Le Doctor se débarrassa de son costume improvisé et retrouva son allure à la James Bond. Il rajusta son nœud papillon, espérant qu'il finirait par lui porter chance.

- Et maintenant?

- Les perles se trouvent dans l'autre quartier et nous devrons fatalement y retourner. Le Tardis aussi, se rappela-t-il avec horreur.

- Ils nous ont reconnu. Mais d'où? Nous venons de débarquer! Nous n'avons jamais mis les pieds ici.

- Les voyages dans le temps ont leurs petits désavantages. C'est notre première fois, mais sans doute pas la visite la plus ancienne chronologiquement parlant.

Le revers de son veston bourdonna. Il retira le pisteur transmis par Gisel et s'exclama qu'il y avait des perles spatiales à cent mètres d'où ils se tenaient. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire Raxacoricofallapatorius (beaucoup moins de temps encore si on essayait de le dire sans se fouler la langue), ils se retrouvèrent dans un nouveau quartier où les marchandises sentaient la barbe à papa et les chips. Rose eu une minute nostalgique, rapidement mise de côté quand le Doctor lui désigna un chapiteau où se produisait un amuseur de foire. Sur une banderole électronique on pouvait lire : Venez faire revivre les morts.

Le Doctor confirma d'un signe que les perles se trouvaient sous le chapiteau. Ils s'en approchèrent lentement. Contrairement à ses semblables, le forain ne gesticulait pas et ne clamait pas ses tours. Pourtant, son numéro accueillait le plus longue file d'attente et certains agitaient impatiemment des billets bordés d'un liseré doré. Rose reconnu la troupe de gens riches entourés de serviteurs et de gardes du corps. Ils venaient assister à un spectacle de cirque? Ils dépensaient des fortunes et venaient assister à un banal tour de foire? Un tour de foire appelé Venez faire revivre les morts, n'empêche. Ouais, bon.

Le Doctor zappa le poste de péage et ils entrèrent sans problème, se choisissant des places sur le côté.

- C'est pour éviter que les spectateurs pensent à une projection holographique minable, expliqua leur voisin en pointant la scène qui paraissait très nue comparativement au décor du reste du chapiteau.

- Et nos billets nous donnent le privilège d'aller sur scène, n'est-ce pas? Nous pourrons revoir Alessa?

- Je te l'ai promis, chérie.

Le Doctor s'imposa dans la conversation avec une aisance née d'une très, très longue habitude :

- Bonjour, John Smith. C'est ma première fois. Le spectacle est bon?

- Bon? Extraordinaire, vous voulez dire! Est-ce que vous avez des billets pour monter sur scène?

- Sur scène?

- Oh, c'est dommage. La prochaine fois, peut-être.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe de spécial quand on a ces billets, demanda Rose.

- Anton ramène quelqu'un de notre choix. Non, non, pour de vrai, dit la femme en sortant un mouchoir de son sac à main. Anton en est capable. Nous avons revu Alessa et tous ceux qui sont montés sur scène ont revu ceux qu'ils voulaient. Tout le monde peut revoir un mort. Trois minutes de bonheur avec un disparu. Il revient, il nous parle, il est là, complètement, totalement.

- Et au bout de trois minutes, siffla le Doctor. Il disparaît? Il meurt à nouveau?

- Le fantôme disparaît, oui, rétorqua l'homme en enlaçant sa compagne. Mais au moins, on peut le revoir, lui parler, faire comme s'il n'était pas mort.

Le Doctor grinça des dents, mais Rose hocha la tête. Oui, elle comprenait pourquoi on risquait tout pour revoir un disparu. Même s'il s'agissait uniquement d'une image impalpable ou de quelques mots. On peut faire n'importe quoi pour revoir quelqu'un qui nous manque trop, y compris l'impossible, comme changer d'univers. Elle serra la main du Doctor qui, en retour, desserra les dents et finit même par arborer un sourire d'excuse au couple toujours enlacé. Oui, il comprenait.

Le Doctor guetta l'arrivée de ce fameux Anton, mais comme le flot des spectateurs commençait à peine à diminuer, il en profita pour observer le profil de la jeune femme à la dérobée. Il s'émerveilla de la facilité qu'elle avait à passer d'un quartier mafieux à un chapiteau de cirque, se défaisant d'un manteau ultra chic qu'un maharadja lui avait offert pour avoir retrouvé son troupeau de chameau (longue histoire) au profit du simple châle transformé en coiffure ésotérique.

Et il l'avait embrassée. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore ses lèvres sur les siennes. Très peu de femmes pouvaient y prétendre. Quelques-unes l'avaient surpris au détour du chemin, mais il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main celles vers qui il s'était penché pour quelques secondes.

Le visage translucide d'Astrid Peth…

La timide infirmière Joan Redfern…

Reinette que l'histoire connaissait sous le nom de Madame de Pompadour…

Et même Martha et Donna, bien que ce soit dans un contexte un peu différent. Folle et curieuse Donna.

Et maintenant Rose, pour la première fois. Il ne comptait pas la fois où Cassandra avait possédé son corps. Sur le moment, il avait été surpris de l'intensité un peu agressive de Rose et n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte de la vérité. Et là, pas question de nier, il y avait de l'émotion. Le pire était probablement de se rendre compte qu'il espérait l'embrasser à nouveau. La tête lui tourna et dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé si Rose ne lui avait pas donné un léger coup de coude.

Il revint à la réalité (enfin, une réalité plus contrôlée). L'éclairage s'assombrissait et les retardataires gagnaient leur place. Un projecteur illumina la scène et un petit homme rondouillard vêtu d'un smoking. Le Doctor grogna, mais les protestations étouffées de ses voisins le firent taire.

- Bonsoir et bienvenue à tous les êtres conscients et intelligents présents sous le chapiteau. Je me présente, je suis Anton et je serai votre hôte pour la soirée.

Des applaudissements chaleureux saluèrent cette annonce.

- Comme il vous a été spécifié au moment de l'achat de votre billet, je vous demande de respecter le délai de trois minutes accordé à chaque séance. Il m'est impossible, malheureusement, de prolonger ce délai, comme vous le savez.

- En deux cent cinquante ans, z'avez pas été capable de vous améliorer, hein, railla un spectateur anonyme.

- On s'améliore difficilement dans un caisson cryogénique, répliqua doucement Anton. Comme je l'ai dit à la presse, mon état de santé a imposé ces vacances prolongées.

Il afficha un air bienveillant et étendit les bras : « Mais je suis de retour! Et les morts également! ».

Applaudissements nourris.

- Et maintenant, je demanderais que notre premier participant vienne sur scène.

La « Milady » rencontrée un peu plus tôt se leva dignement et avança, ou plutôt flotta, vers la scène, accompagnée de trois servantes et d'un garde. Ceux-ci l'attendirent au bas des marches, coupant la vue à Rose et au Doctor qui se redressèrent et changèrent de place. Anton, agacé par ces mouvements, protégea ses yeux du projecteur et les foudroya trois secondes avant de virer au carmin.

- Vous!

Agitation en coulisses. Anton fit un signe et désigna le Doctor et Rose qui furent brutalement éclairés par un projecteur. Anton ne tint aucun compte des protestations de la spectatrice, pas plus que du garde qui se déplaça lourdement vers lui. Il pointait le doigt vers ceux qu'ils venaient de reconnaître et hurla qu'il fallait les arrêter.

Le Doctor ne fit ni une ni deux. Il pointa son tournevis vers le projecteur qui claqua bruyamment et Rose et lui s'éclipsèrent. Dans la confusion, le châle couvrant les cheveux de Rose fut arraché. L'arrière du chapiteau était désert. Deux robots récupérateurs filèrent dès qu'ils apparurent.

- Lui aussi nous a reconnus, souffla Rose en parlant d'Anton.

- Et je serai très curieux de découvrir comment.

- Et je comprends ce que je dois comprendre?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends?

- Comment retourne-t-on au Tardis?

- Tu comprends.

- Toi aussi.

Regard complice.

- On ne bouge plus, ordonna Jack Harkness. Oh, est-ce que je ne vous connais pas?

Il abaissa légèrement son arme. Rose se figea. Elle se trouvait dos à lui, donc tout irait bien. Le Doctor ne trouva pas le temps d'inventer une histoire plausible avant que Jack s'approche un peu plus.

- Je dois avouer que le coin est un peu mieux choisi pour une rencontre, mais vous ne devriez pas rester là.

- Capitaine Jack Harkness, j'ai besoin de votre aide, dit le Doctor, jouant la carte de la vérité (la vérité qu'il pouvait avouer).

- Qui vous a dit mon nom, rétorqua-t-il en levant son arme à nouveau.

- Selon le règlement 44 de l'Agence du temps, je suis obligé de faire appel à votre assistance.

Et d'ajouter tout bas : « J'espère qu'il oubliera ça avant de me connaître dans le futur. ».

Jack fut stupéfait et rabaissa son arme.

- C'est quoi, l'Agence du temps?

- Et selon le règlement 39, je ne puis vous dire pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- C'est le 40, corrigea-t-il. Oh, d'accord. Youpi, vive l'Agence du temps. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

- Nous devons retourner où vous avez acheté les plaques de plastacier, cet après-midi.

- Vous m'avez vu, hein? Je m'en doutais. Je passe rarement inaperçu, fit-il avec beaucoup de charme. Et ce sera également le cas de cette jeune personne. Ce n'est pas recommandé pour les filles en pleine nuit.

- Et c'est pourquoi nous n'y resterons pas longtemps.

- Et après?

- Nous n'aurons plus besoin de vos services.

- Je traduis : qu'est-ce que vous m'offrez en échange? Oh, je me contenterais d'un baiser…

Rose lui échappa en se réfugiant dans l'ombre du chapiteau et en faisant glisser ses cheveux devant son visage. Elle retint un fou rire en posant les deux mains sur la bouche.

- Oh, c'est au choix. Lui ou elle. Même les lèvres d'une timide me dédommageraient. J'ai bien vu comment vous réagissiez tout à l'heure, rappela-t-il au Doctor. Elle ne doit pas rester timide très longtemps. Et vous savez très bien comment faire, je l'ai remarqué également.

- Ehm, Jack, ce ne sera pas possible, je le crains.

- Pourquoi?

- Article 78.

- Non!

- Euh, oui.

- 78?

Le Doctor acquiesça.

- Sacré fiche nom de nom de… Oh, d'accord.

Il les ramena par diverses allées et des raccourcis un peu bizarres jusqu'au kiosque. Il ne posa pas de questions sur le nombre de gardes qui les cherchaient et ne fit rien pour surprendre Rose. Le Doctor s'arrêta avant que Jack puisse apercevoir le Tardis.

- Et je ne peux pas avoir un indice sur quand je vous retrouverai? Et où? J'aimerais me rattraper.

- Oh, c'est… C'est…

- Essayez la Terre, dit Rose. Et je pense que vous feriez des rencontres intéressantes. Tout à fait votre genre.

- Mon genre, hein? Et vous connaissez bien mon genre? Non, ne répondez pas, ça causerait plus de problèmes. La Terre, hein? Et vous avez des noms à me proposer? À part le vôtre, j'entends…

Et Rose reconnu le prélude à un flirt officiel.

- Je suis certaine que vous trouverez les Terriens intéressants. Et réciproquement.

- Vous croyez? Vous ne changez pas d'idée? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez. J'embrasse très bien, vous savez. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on me dit. Est-ce que nous…?

- Capitaine, nous devons y aller, fit le Doctor.

Jack hocha la tête, petit salut militaire avec deux doigts: « À charge de revanche. ».

Et ils se séparèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack entendit un souffle asthmatique bizarre. Bizarre, répéta-t-il. Franchement, le plus bizarre, c'est qu'une jolie fille refuse de l'embrasser. Règle 78. Bon sang. Les règles de l'Agence lui portaient sur les nerfs. Il songea à démissionner. Mais il lui faudrait alors rendre son bracelet et ça… Restait toujours la solution de s'éclipser en douceur et avec discrétion… Peut-être vers la Terre. Pourquoi pas?

Rose referma la porte du Tardis et remonta la rampe. Le Doctor vérifiait déjà les contrôles et entrait leur prochaine destination.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire quand tu le reverras? Est-ce qu'il saura que tu es le Doctor?

- Je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas plus surpris quand nous nous sommes retrouvés. Il ne dira rien tant que je ne le mentionnerai pas. Ça fait partie de la règle de l'Agence du temps. Pour éviter les paradoxes... Pour éviter les paradoxes? POUR ÉVITER LES PARADOXES! Mais je suis idiot ou quoi?

Il bondit tout autour de la console et tira ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit? Rose!

- Dire quoi?

- Pourquoi le pisteur nous a-t-il menés vers Midras plutôt que vers le cargo géant? On pourrait penser que la quantité de perles spatiales était plus grande dans le cargo que partout ailleurs, non? Et, comme par hasard, nous rencontrons Jack Harkness? Tu crois aux coïncidences, Rose?

- De moins en moins depuis que je te connais. Alors ce n'est pas un pisteur pour les perles spatiales.

- Pas du tout! On nous a poussés à venir sur Midras, justement au moment où ce forain reprenait ses activités.

- Après 250 ans dans une glacière.

- Ce n'est pas le terme technique, fit-il remarquer. Mais c'est juste. Et maintenant, nous faisons un bond dans le passé. Et pourquoi est-ce que les perles spatiales ne nous semblent plus aussi importantes, hein?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Voilà pourquoi le Tardis ne voulait pas atterrir sur Midras. Il savait, il savait!

Il plaqua le pisteur sur la console, lui donna un bon petit coup de fouet sonique et le pisteur se brisa en deux.

- Non, non, non!

Un filet de fumée fut sa seule récompense.

- Tu l'as cassé.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi. Il s'est autodétruit, dit-il en se mettant pratiquement le nez dessus. Mais je peux quand même analyser les morceaux.

Et il n'y avait pas moyen de nier l'enthousiasme qui le faisait agir. Un mystère! Un mystère à résoudre! Rose se rapprocha et les morceaux du pisteur explosèrent, manquant de peu de blesser le Doctor qui se jeta en arrière juste à temps.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit le Doctor. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait un pas en avant que…

Mais il s'interrompit à nouveau.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis : c'est toi!

- Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le suis.

- C'est toi, ça a un rapport avec toi! Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? La rouquine en satin rouge! La femme qui est venue me voir au bazar sur Bételgeuse III! Quand tu n'étais pas là! Et qui m'a fait venir sur Perle II, qui a donné à Gisel le pisteur! À un moment où tu n'étais pas là. Et qui nous a détourné de notre premier objectif, je veux parler du cargo géant, pour venir sur Midras. Cette rencontre avec Jack alors que tu ne devais pas être vue de lui. C'est toi! Tout tourne autour de toi!

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire alors?

Il s'immobilisa aussi sec au risque de s'étaler.

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu penses devoir faire?

- Eh bien, j'aimerais provoquer la première rencontre avec Anton et assister à son spectacle. Il doit y avoir une raison pour que Jack ait traîné proche du chapiteau.

- Oh, bonne déduction. Je n'avais pas pensé à celle-là. Sacrée Rose Tyler, elle ne perd rien de ce qui se passe. Et il sera toujours temps de revenir aux perles spatiales? C'est ce que tu crois?

- Je crois que n'importe quelle aventure est bonne, pourvu que je sois en bonne compagnie.

Le Doctor sourit largement. Et il l'avait embrassée!

- Donc on reste sur Midras?

- On reste sur Midras.

Le Doctor frappa légèrement du poing sur la console et le Tardis se mit à pomper.

- Midras moins 250 ans. Il nous faut douze secondes.

- Hé! Douze secondes, mais un sandwich, supplia-t-elle. Avec tes plans, on pourrait sauter les repas de la prochaine semaine sans que tu t'en rendes comptes. Et je meurs de faim, ajouta-t-elle en le bourrant de coups amicaux.

- D'accord, d'accord. Et je vais en profiter pour mettre une cravate rayée. La malédiction du nœud papillon, bon, je n'y crois peut-être pas, mais je ne vais pas tenter le sort. À moins que je trouve un nœud papillon rayé? Tu crois que ça marcherait ?


	17. Chapter 17 : Le projet d'Anton

Chap. 17 : Le projet d'Anton

La baraque d'Anton était beaucoup plus miteuse et le chapiteau était remplacé par une simple estrade en pleine air. À chaque bout se trouvait un escalier de trois marches mal clouées et sans rampe. Une dizaine de spectateurs s'étaient arrêtés pour entendre son boniment et une bonne moitié semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

Rose et le Doctor se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au milieu de la triste foule, décidés à se faire discrets. Il valait mieux assister tranquillement au spectacle et prendre des notes avant de foncer billes en tête après le petit forain qui, après tout, passerait les 250 prochaines années en cryogénie.

Anton s'ennuyait presque autant que les badauds. Aucun, dans le tas, ne valait même la peine d'un petit investissement pour attirer une clientèle plus nombreuse. Personne ne regrettait un disparu. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que la machine fonctionnait mieux avec une forte impulsion émotionnelle sinon il n'obtenait qu'un vague nuage flottant. Il soupira et rajusta discrètement le circuit de sa machine et vérifia sa réserve d'énergie. Ce n'était pas un bon jour. Aucune festivité en vue, rien qui ferait regretter d'être seul. Un jour banal.

Et puis, il sentit sa chance revenir. Un couple approchait lentement, mais sûrement, vers son kiosque. Il rajusta sa banderole et reprit son boniment. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus il comprenait qu'il tenait probablement sa meilleure chance de la journée, surtout avec la fille qui était vêtue avec des vêtements peu ordinaires et qui ne portaient pas la griffe du récupérateur. Ils devaient être riches. Les gens riches regrettent toujours leurs disparus, depuis l'arrière-grand-mère qui leur a légué leur fortuné jusqu'au chiot malencontreusement écrasé par le chauffeur privé. Et s'ils étaient satisfaits, ils pouvaient bien le payer ET parler de lui en haut lieu. Ces gens étaient la clé vers une clientèle riche et profitable.

Anton essuya discrètement ses paumes le long de son pantalon. Ils valaient bien une perle. Quoiqu'une perle ne valait pas grand-chose, se rappela-t-il. Son petit commerce connaîtrait fatalement du succès. Il le fallait. Tout se jouerait en trois minutes. Et la femme serait parfaite. Les femmes ont plus de facilité à faire sortir l'émotion que les hommes. Le tout était de la mettre au pied du mur et ne pas lui laisser un instant pour réfléchir et dire non.

Avant de comprendre comment il y était parvenu, Rose fut entraînée par un Anton joyeux et bondissant vers la scène, où on lui enfonça la tête dans un casque léger. Un bandeau métallique était collé à l'intérieur du casque et relié à un appareil qu'elle n'avait pas vu lors de leur précédente et future visite sous le chapiteau. Anton venta les propriétés de sa machine pour faire revivre les morts, puis s'adressa à elle : « Nous avons tous perdu des êtres chers, des personnes qui nous ont marqué, qui nous ont changé, qui nous ont aimé. Elles ne sont pas complètement mortes tant qu'on les aime encore, tant qu'on s'en souvient. »

Il posa le pouce sur le front de Rose, enclenchant sans que les autres ne le sachent, le mécanisme intégré au casque. Un léger courant électrique passa et Rose tressaillit. À deux pas d'elle apparu un nuage qui commença à se préciser.

Le Doctor s'approcha discrètement de l'estrade, du côté où Anton avait branché sa machine, bien décidé à l'examiner. Un petit coup de tournevis sonique devrait lui apprendrait tout ce qui était nécessaire. Il se tourna brièvement vers Rose qui jouait son rôle en faisant apparaître un fantôme. Quelques secondes de plus et…

Rose était dans un état réceptif parfait et Anton lui souffla les dernières consignes. Le nuage devint une silhouette humaine et les traits s'affinèrent de plus en plus rapidement. Un nez fin et un menton légèrement pointu, une tignasse ébouriffée, un corps mince, presque acétique.

Le Doctor, tout à son examen mécanique, ne remarqua par une ressemblance de plus en plus frappante avec le fantôme. Les composantes biologiques faisant fonctionner la machine étaient variées et provenaient d'endroits très éloignés les uns des autres. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les relier entre eux et pâli. Tout était lié. Il s'était encore fait avoir.

Les regrets de Rose étaient profonds et sa mémoire excellente et Anton fut plus que satisfait de voir les détails des vêtements apparaître en dernier. Avec un peu de chance, ce succès lui offrirait le triomphe tant rêvé. Il tripota son poignet où se trouvaient attachés les derniers contrôles psychomécaniques. Dans quelques secondes, le fantôme pourrait parler. Il entendit un blip imprévu provenant de la machine et porta son attention vers un individu qui essayait visiblement de lui voler son invention. Ce dernier, comprenant qu'il venait de se faire surprendre, appela sa complice : « Rose! ».

Et le fantôme dit la même chose, au même instant, avec la même voix. Anton se retourna lentement. Le Doctor bondit sur l'estrade et pointa son tournevis vers l'être disparu que Rose regrettait le plus.

- Rose…? Mais que…

Il eu l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir étrange, mais comprit rapidement la situation. Son bras retomba mollement. Oh.

- J'ai combien de temps, demanda le Doctor fantôme.

- Quelques minutes, murmura Rose.

- Ce n'était pas moi qui disais ça? Rose Tyler. Chère Rose. Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air…

- Je vais bien.

- Tu es revenue. C'est lui qui t'a trouvée? Comment as-tu fait?

- Le Tardis II. Tout seul.

- Et Jackie, Pete, Tony…

- Ils sont restés là-bas.

- Ah.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Je suis désolée…

À l'époque, elle avait choisi un Doctor plutôt qu'un autre. Est-ce qu'ils lui en voudraient de changer si facilement, passant de l'un à l'autre dès que l'un disparaissait… Les deux Doctor échangèrent un regard.

- Tu prendras bien soin d'elle, n'est-ce pas, demanda le Doctor fantôme.

Son jumeau hocha la tête. Une fois. Du coin de l'œil, ils virent Anton s'enfuirent, bouleversé et terrifié.

- Il ne faut pas le laisser s'enfuir, cria le Doctor fantôme.

Le Doctor bondissait déjà de l'estrade, son manteau gonflé par sa course. Rose se retourna vers l'autre Doctor qui l'observait, les mains dans les poches, comme si c'était une situation qu'il vivait tous les jours. C'était le même sourire triste qu'il lui avait offert sur cette maudite plage. Son cœur se serra.

- Je ne regrette aucun des instants que nous avons vécus. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et de te savoir avec lui… avec moi… c'est ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux. Pour nous trois.

Et il paraissait légèrement amusé.

- Et tu t'en vas…

- Pas vraiment. Il est là, lui. Enfin, il va revenir. Le Doctor ne peut pas voyager sans une Rose. Et une Rose ne peut être sans son Doctor. Vous êtes ensemble. Comme c'est supposé être. Il te mérite, je le sais. Et il a besoin de toi. Comme moi, j'ai eu besoin de toi. Il s'en rendra compte.

Le Doctor fantôme sourit et effleura la joue de Rose, qui ne sentit rien. La caresse d'un fantôme.

- Et pour toutes les fois où l'autre Doctor aurait dû te le dire, toutes les fois où je ne l'ai pas fait, toute les fois où il ne te le dira peut-être pas… Il faut que tu saches… Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Doctor.

Il se pencha sur elle. Le baiser d'un fantôme ou d'un nuage. Puis il s'évapora.

L'autre Doctor revint, un peu penaud. Il fit mine d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de voir. Rose ne fut pas dupe de son attitude, mais l'imita et fit semblant de rien.

- Il a disparu, dit-elle, sachant qu'il avait tout vu.

- Oui, le mien aussi, sachant qu'elle l'avait déjà compris.

Le Doctor ouvrit les bras et elle s'y réfugia.

- Je suis désolé.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux?

Il n'eu pas besoin de grandes explications, pas plus que de chercher une réponse. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il la serra un peu plus fort, caressa ses cheveux.

De retour dans le Tardis, Rose s'installa sur le siège devant la console et le Doctor s'attarda sur l'écran principal qui affichait des diagrammes incompréhensibles. Il devina qu'elle était encore sous le choc d'avec la rencontre fantômatique.

- Il me manque, tu as raison.

- Je n'ai rien dit, fit-il sans émotion.

- Je sais.

Petit silence que le Doctor finit par rompre.

- Retour vers le futur. Enfin, vers le présent. Notre ancien présent.

- J'ai compris.

Elle remontait déjà la pente.

- O.K. Nous avons été piégés. Il fallait que nous venions ici pour inspirer ce cher Anton. Il vient de comprendre que son invention ne ramène pas à la vie les défunts.

- Bien sûr que si. Tout à l'heure, c'était la meilleure preuve.

- Oui, mais non. La machine crée une réplique fantomatique de N'IMPORTE QUELLE personne. Anton croyait qu'il s'agissait de fantômes, enfin, il croyait, mais en me voyant, il a pigé le truc. Ou il va le faire dans peu de temps. Je ne suis pas mort, mais tu as créé une image de moi. Une très bonne image de moi, très ressemblante, si je dois te le rappeler. Alors s'il est capable de faire le fantôme de n'importe qui, mort ou vivant, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de son invention maintenant?

- Passer sous un vrai chapiteau! Non, attends! Il va passer 250 ans en cryogénie.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Pourquoi le ferait-il? Mais nous savons, enfin, j'ai découvert tout à l'heure, que le fantôme est créé à partir de poudre de perle spatiale, de champignon de type rotique et à grâce à un filtre assez semblable à ce qu'on trouve dans les instruments de musique les plus perfectionnés. Évidemment, le tout est un peu improvisé, mais... Oh, mais il va avoir 250 ans pour accumuler tout ce qui lui faut.

- Les champignons rotiques?

Il hocha la tête, attendant la conclusion évidente.

- Et les filtres harmoniques? Mais… Handel et Petey?

- Et Gisel.

- Mais il ne peut pas passer les 250 prochaines années à faire tout ça! C'est impossible.

- Vrai, approuva le Doctor tout en tapant du poing sur la console. Il s'est trouvé des associés.

Le Tardis grinça.

- Oui, oui, oui, oui, j'ai compris, mais il faut rester encore un peu sur Midras.

Le grincement cessa.

- Tu ne lui parlais pas aussi souvent avant, fit remarquer Rose.

- Le mien aussi a son caractère.

- Et donc Retour vers le futur à la façon du Doctor.

- Et de Rose Tyler.

- Ça me va.

- C'est probablement un autre piège.

- Et en quoi cela changera-t-il de n'importe quelle autre journée?

- Évidemment, si tu le prends comme ça. Et c'est reparti!


	18. Chapter 18 : Coup double

Chap. 18 : Coup double

- C'est dans l'entrepôt, dit le Doctor.

- Les perles ?

- Yep.

- Je ne comprends pas à quoi lui serviraient à fabriquer autant de fantômes. À moins que ce soit pour créer la panique.

Ils pensèrent tous deux à la dernière invasion de fantômes sur Terre et à quoi ça avait mené.

- Oh, mais avec tous les « ingrédients » en quantité et avec une source d'énergie suffisante, comme celle du générateur calorifique de cet entrepôt, la machine ne crée plus de fantômes, mais des êtres en chair et en os. Le défunt peut faire dire n'importe quoi aux fantômes. Anton peut faire agir ses créations à sa guise. J'espère qu'il n'est pas assez futé pour penser à les immuniser et à corriger leurs points faibles sinon ça va poser problème. Je ne te l'avais pas dit.

À voir son étonnement, il semblait que non. Le Doctor se gratta le cou, nerveux.

- Imaginons un vampire. Bon, les vampires n'existent pas, enfin, ils n'existent pas comme… comme Belu Lugosi et compagnie, d'accord ? Des vampires mais en vrai.

- Il y avait une trilogie de romans avec des vampires plutôt chouettes, commença Rose. Je ne me rappelle pas le nom de l'auteure… Sophie ?

- Oh, ouais. J'ai préféré Harry Potter, surtout le dernier tome. Mais joli quand même. Bon, alors imaginons que les vampires ne soient plus allergiques à l'ail, à l'argent, qu'ils puissent se balader en plein jour.

- Comme dans les romans.

- On peut se concentrer sur mes vampires, oui, protesta le Doctor avec un froncement de sourcils comique. On aurait un problème, hein ? Oui, oui, je réfléchis, je sais, je sais, je sais. Il faut arrêter la machine.

- Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être mieux gardé ? Je veux dire, les perles valent très cher maintenant, surtout qu'il n'est plus possible d'en obtenir plus.

- En apparence, il n'y a pas de défense. En apparence.

Le tournevis sonique désactiva les protections (ils se font surprendre à chaque fois, fit le Doctor avec un haussement d'épaule). Ils ne firent pas trois pas qu'une alarme résonna. Le Doctor la poussa dans la première pièce en lui jetant le tournevis sonique.

- Il est préréglé. Verrouille la porte.

Les gardiens l'attrapèrent par le col (littéralement puisqu'ils mesuraient près trois bonnes têtes de plus que le Doctor) et le conduisirent dans l'entrepôt principal.

Rose grelottait, regrettant de n'avoir pas pensé à remettre un manteau. Et d'avoir appris le truc du tournevis sonique. Elle n'avait jamais pensé demander au Doctor un cours sur le sujet. Et il ne l'avait jamais proposé. Rose se retrouvait donc avec un outil dont elle savait qu'il pourrait lui être TRÈS utile, pour libérer le Doctor, mais en ne sachant pas quoi en faire!

Mais ce que la technologie et les tours du Doctor ne pouvaient réaliser, d'autres méthodes pouvaient tout de même le permettre. Notamment l'échelle donnant accès au toit. Rose se rappela avoir vu une étroite galerie faisant le tour du dernier étage. Un escalier reliait certainement la galerie intérieure et le toit, ne serait-ce que pour les réparations et l'entretien. Escalader l'échelle ne lui demanda pas trois minutes. Aplatie sur le toit, les doigts encore plus gourds à cause des barreaux de métal, Rose jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt par la baie vitrée. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas dû en être capable puisque le verre était opaque, mais deux carreaux manquaient.

Anton indiqua aux deux aliens géants de déposer le Doctor dans le fauteuil d'examen et battit des mains comme un enfant.

- J'ai craint que vous ne disparaissiez une nouvelle fois, vous savez.

- Oh, je reviens toujours sur les lieux du crime, fit le Doctor d'un ton mystérieux. Je préfère avoir un peu plus de libertés, toutefois.

Il fit tinter les menottes.

- Oh, pas question. Vous allez rester bien tranquille.

- Je ne reste jamais tranquille. J'ai tendance à parler. J'adore parler. Et c'est en parlant qu'on apprend à mieux se connaître. Hé...

Anton avait fait signe à un assistant qui injecta un somnifère directement dans le cou du Doctor.

- Comme c'est impoli… Moi qui brûlais… d'impatience… de faire… Ooooh, c'est…

Et son débit ralentissait déjà.

- Je dois m'excuser, mais si j'ai besoin de vous, je n'ai pas besoin de faire connaissance avec vous. Dites bonne nuit !

La tête du Doctor roula et ses yeux se fermèrent.

- Veillez à bien l'attacher, ordonna Anton. Il pourrait réagir quand le cycle commencera. Après, ça n'aura plus d'importance.

Rose serra les poings. Elle n'aimait pas voir le Doctor… son Doctor… attaché. Et sans défense. Et attaché. Définitivement pas. Rose savait très bien ce que le Doctor ferait.

- Hello, s'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter Anton.

Des armes se braquèrent sur elle et Anton montra un bref moment de surprise, puis de panique en la reconnaissant et décida de jouer la carte du charme !

- Si je m'attendais…

Il fit signe aux gardes de ne pas réagir. Rose se laissa glisser le long d'une conduite jusqu'à la hauteur de la galerie, puis sauta dessus. Un garde « l'aida » à y prendre pied. Elle le secoua et il recula d'un pas, attendant l'ordre d'Anton de l'enfermer quelque part. Mais Anton souriait et lui baisa la main, feignant la nonchalance. Rose se retint pour ne pas l'étrangler.

- J'aimerais connaître le secret de votre jeunesse, mademoiselle Rose !

- Oh, beaucoup de sommeil et un jus d'orange tous les matins. Et le vôtre?

- Cryogénie. Mes associés me voulaient en plein forme pour l'opération finale alors j'ai sauté les étapes préparatoires pour coordonner le résultat final. Et lui ?

- Eh bien, il se fait vieux certains jours.

- Oh, oui, j'en suis certain. C'est pourquoi je l'ai bien installé ainsi. Très confortablement, vous voyez. J'étais certain qu'il avait plus d'expérience que moi. C'est pourquoi j'espérais très fort que vous reveniez. J'avais tout prévu.

- Je ne suis pas sûre.

- Mais si, mais si… De toute façon, c'est sans danger.

- Vraiment?

- Hum hum. Vous autres, femmes, avez peut-être le plus fort potentiel émotionnel, mais mon engin est réglé différemment maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin d'émotion. J'ai besoin d'exactitude. Et ce type…

Il désigna le Doctor et le fauteuil.

- Est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Mes associés ont enquêté sur lui.

Rose commençait à atteindre sa limite : dégager d'ici AVEC le Doctor était un excellent plan. Le tout était dans le timing. C'était toujours sur ce point que ça coinçait. Et ça se vantait d'avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps ! Franchement !

- Oh, je vous l'abandonnerai dès que je n'en aurai plus besoin. En vie, tout beau, gentil, pareil à ce qu'il a toujours été. Et vous pourrez vous en aller. Oh, je suis sérieux. J'ai seulement besoin de lui pour… quelques ajustements. Et après, bon vent. Vous aurez été des cobayes extraordinaires, mais je préfère un produit fini. Je dois rendre des comptes. Alors, la machine à fantômes va fonctionner. Vous ne l'avez pas reconnue, n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai pas mal améliorée.

Il en parlait comme d'un enfant prodige.

- Pour produire plus d'un fantôme à la fois?

Le Doctor était toujours inconscient et deux assistants branchaient plusieurs électrodes sur sa tête. Sortir de là était devenu très urgent. Le voir inerte, à la merci d'une bande de cinglés… Rose se retenait pour ne pas arracher le bloc de contrôle des mains d'Anton. Les gardes étaient toujours sur le qui-vive et se voir emprisonnée (ou pire) n'aurait pas arrangé la situation du Doctor.

- Des fantômes d'extraterrestres, railla-t-elle.

Continuer à le faire parler. Le Doctor finirait bien par reprendre connaissance. Ou une idée surgirait magiquement dans son cerveau lui permettant que tous deux s'en sortent. Miraculeusement. Et la peur commença à la tarauder, à percer son armure d'insouciance et d'assurance.

- Il faut voir plus loin ! Plus grand ! Plus concrètement, ricana-t-il en donnant un coup de poing amical à la console la plus proche. Avec la puissance à ma disposition, le concentré de plasma universel, le régulateur gazeux et quelques autres gadgets fournis par mes… mécènes, il est possible de créer une représentation, ma fois, TRÈS réelle d'un être vivant. De n'importe quel être. Le petit tour des fantômes a bien évolué.

- C'est regrettable. Il avait son charme. Quand il fonctionnait.

- Oh, non, pas du tout, croyez-moi, c'était lassant. Tout le monde voulait poser le même genre de question à leur défunt : où est l'argent, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Ils n'ont jamais compris que ce n'était qu'une trace matérielle de l'être. La mémoire est pratiquement absente. Tout ce que mes fantômes disaient venait en grande partie de ceux qui me demandaient de les ramener, vous savez. Et puis, les dernières années, c'était surtout profitable pour les contacts, bien plus que pour les recettes.

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous aviez recommencé.

- Après 250 ans ou presque, ils voulaient une démonstration. Et vous êtes arrivés le premier soir. Manque de chance.

- Tout est prêt, annonça l'un des cinglés en blouse blanche. Les gardes s'immobilisèrent le long des murs, en position d'attente.

Mais est-ce qu'une blouse blanche n'était pas là pour emprisonner les cinglés? Rose chassa la pensée parasite. Elle voulu protester, mais Anton, lassé de son manège, fit un signe et le garde le plus proche l'immobilisa de sa poigne monstrueuse. Anton démarra fièrement son engin et toute la salle s'emplit d'ozone et d'humidité. Anton et ses assistants surveillaient les moniteurs et semblaient contents.

Malheureusement.

Oh, Doctor, si vous devez vous réveiller jamais, c'est le moment !

- Le convertisseur ADN doit s'ajuster.

- Ah? Il n'est pas tout à fait humain, ce Doctor?

- Il ne l'est pas du tout, pauvre crétin, aboya Rose. Bravo pour vos enquêtes !

- Oh… je vois, je vois. Deux cœurs. Quelle race est-ce là? J'ai déjà entendu parler d'une race d'apparence humaine… mais avec deux cœurs… Je ne me souviens plus… Bah, ça me reviendra un jour. À moins que vous ne soyez prête à coopérer ?

Rose se tu, le défiant du regard.

- Mademoiselle, il se pourrait que vous preniez sa place si nous manquons de temps. Son ADN ne correspond pas aux paramètres enregistrés pour la machine. Et je dois avoir mes résultats maintenant. S'il ne fait pas l'affaire, vous pouvez peut-être le remplacer. Si vous voyager avec lui, vous devez connaître autant d'espèces extraordinaires que lui, non?

Il fit un signe au garde de bien la tenir et réclama une aiguille. Rose n'eu pas le temps de la sentir. Anton fit jaillir deux gouttes de sang sur une plaquette d'analyse. L'assistant hocha la tête une fois.

- Et vous êtes presque entièrement humaine. C'est rare ce degré de pureté en ce siècle. Vous êtes née dans une réserve protégée ou quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas le savoir. Vous faites l'affaire.

Rose tiqua : « presque entièrement humaine »? Où avait-il fait ses études de biologie? Ouais, probablement au même endroit que ses enquêteurs.

- Enlevez-le de là.

- Où est-ce qu'on le met? Dans le placard?

- Non, pas hors de vue. Je connais ce genre de type. Capable de s'éclipser en un clin d'œil. Il ne faut pas lui laisser une seule chance. Hum… redonnez-lui une dose et attachez-le.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Le fauteuil a été calibré, signala l'assistant.

- Déjà?

- Il y a moins de 0,4 pourcent de différence et cette différence a déjà été assimilée à cause de lui.

- Un lien de parenté, donc, traduisit Anton. De loin, mais tout de même.

- Euh, monsieur?

Il tendit le résultat d'analyse à Anton qui parcouru le document avec impatience.

- Le résultat hormonal est… oui, oui, je vois. Ce qui expliquerait la différence : c'est un résidu biologique provenant de... Vous le cachiez bien, vilaine fille ! Eh bien, ça ne changera rien pour le fauteuil. C'est curieux tout de même. Je n'aurais pas cru… C'est peut-être spécifique à cette race. Il présente plus de possibilité que prévues. Je verrai plus tard. Veillez à me le garder, il a sans doute des trucs à nous apprendre.

Il signala à deux gardes de s'occuper du Doctor. Ceux-ci grognèrent. Littéralement. Ce qui se cachait sous les casques et les visières n'étaient vraisemblablement pas humain. Pas humain et pas d'accord avec la décision d'Anton.

- Oui, je sais, mais finalement, ce sera mon prochain sujet d'expérience.

- La machine passe en priorité, articula-t-il entre ses crocs.

- Naturellement. Mais une fois qu'elle aura été testée, je pourrai m'en aller et m'occuper de mes propres affaires.

- Naturellement, rétorqua le garde.

Anton abaissa une nouvelle manette et Rose le foudroya du regard.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, mademoiselle.

- C'est ça.

Anton passa de l'autre côté de l'écran et fit signe de lancer le processus. L'écran s'éclaira d'une douce lumière rose. Venant de nulle part, le Doctor bondit et voulu arracher Rose du fauteuil. Un arc électrique lacéra l'écran, le fauteuil, Rose et le Doctor. Ce dernier cria et s'affaissa. L'écran de projection s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël.

La première silhouette se dessina et commença à glisser de l'écran. Anton se frotta les mains de satisfaction.

Puis il perdit son sourire. Et ce fut la pagaille.


	19. Chapter 19 : Une question de temps

Chap. 19 : Une question de temps

Au même instant, sur le toit de l'entrepôt, un courant d'air tordit une antenne métallique. Un éclair, venu de nulle part, le calcina. Et ce n'était que le premier d'une série. Les premiers frappèrent au hasard, la porte, le toit. Encore heureux que tout soit en métal ou en béton, sinon un incendie se serait déclenché ! Et puis les éclairs dégorgèrent deux silhouettes. Un homme séduisant en uniforme militaire et un jeune homme au manteau de cuir et aux yeux aussi foncés que sa peau.

- Je préfère voyager dans le Tardis, grinça Mickey.

- Hé ! Ce n'était pas si mal, protesta Jack en vérifiant son bracelet.

- Bonjour, messieurs. Contente que vous ayez le sens du timing. Dépêchons.

La voix était chaude, mais le ton impersonnel.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire votre nom ? Ça faciliterait la communication.

- Non.

- Si nous pouvons voyager dans le temps et choisir notre heure d'arrivée, pourquoi ne pas avoir prévu un peu de temps supplémentaire, demanda Mickey en retenant la nausée qui lui tordait l'estomac? Vous ne pouviez pas calculer avec précision avec ce bidule?

- Hé ! C'est peut-être un bidule, mais c'est mon bidule, OK? Alors on reste poli, Mickey Mouse.

- Ce n'était pas possible, dit froidement l'inconnue. Il y avait un garde il y a quarante-sept secondes à ce même emplacement et votre arrivée aurait été remarquée et je ne pouvais pas m'en charger puisque je devais libérer le Doctor.

- Libérer le Doctor ? Mais vous nous avez fait venir pour ça ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait vous-même, grinça Mickey.

- Et quel est le plan, demanda Jack.

- Jack meurt.

- Quoi, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- Comme d'habitude, c'est temporaire. Il nous faut un peu de temps.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous attend en bas?

- Les possibilités sont nombreuses. La machine fait une copie des extraterrestres dont elle a les caractéristiques de base dans son programme. Malheureusement, l'esprit d'un Seigneur du Temps est plus fort qu'une vulgaire base de données informatiques et les circuits de contrôle ont fondu. La machine est actuellement branchée directement sur la psyché d'un être ayant rencontré des milliers de formes de vie et qui s'en souvient avec perfection.

- Vous voulez dire que tous les extraterrestres possibles vont débarquer dans cet entrepôt?

- Ultimement, oui.

- TOUS?

- Oui. D'abord ceux qui sont les plus marquants dans la mémoire du Doctor.

- Mais certains, enfin, je veux dire… certains étaient…

- Oui. Et c'est pourquoi le savant qui a construit la machine a paniqué. L'un des premiers extraterrestres produits était un Dalek. On fait difficilement plus frappant, n'est-ce pas ?

- QUOI?

- Bon, et cette machine? Comment on l'arrête, demanda Mickey.

- On s'en fiche de la machine ! Il y a un Dalek en bas, répliqua Jack.

- On ne peut pas arrêter la machine. Elle se nourrit de l'énergie du Seigneur du Temps. Il faudrait le tuer pour qu'elle s'arrête.

- Mais le Doctor peut se régénérer, dit Mickey.

- Et vous suggérez de le tuer? En espérant qu'il puisse se régénérer ? Mauvais plan. Ce n'est pas un automatisme, vous savez. Il faut lui laisser le temps et la capacité de le faire. Je dois trouver le Tardis. C'est la seule possibilité. Avec de la chance, ça marchera. Vous deux, vous filez en bas et vous vous arrangez pour neutraliser le Dalek et protéger le Doctor et Rose, compris ?

- Oui, madame, dit Jack en saluant.

Elle lui faisait de l'effet, mais curieusement, pas comme les autres femmes qu'il croisait. C'était comme s'il la connaissait et l'avait oublié. Ou plutôt comme s'il allait la connaître un jour et qu'elle s'en amusait un peu. Il hocha la tête. Plus tard, les questions.

Jack et Mickey se faufilèrent dans l'entrepôt, empruntant le même chemin que Rose. L'inconnue patrouilla les alentours à la recherche du Tardis.

Ils avaient à peine posé le pied sur le sol qu'une ombre jaillit alors du portail et fonça directement sur Mickey. Il s'écarta juste à temps et se saisit d'une barre de fer qui traînait sur le sol. Jack tira avec un fusil qu'il venait de trouver sur le plancher, mais ce fut sans effet contre l'être qui lui fit face dans un hurlement de défi. Mickey prit son élan et frappa de toutes ses forces contre l'arrière du casque, pensant au moins faire craquer le scaphandre. L'être s'effondra d'un seul bloc et ne bougea plus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Un Sontaran. Et la seule chose qui pouvait l'arrêter était de le frapper comme tu l'as fait. Mickey, je t'embrasserais.

- Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, hein, fit Mickey en se méfiant de l'élan de Jack. Où est Rose?

Ils firent le tour et passèrent derrière l'écran de projection. Là, installée dans un fauteuil semblable à celui d'un dentiste, la tête bardée de fil et de connecteurs, Rose était inconsciente. Le Doctor était affalé sur elle, agrippant son tournevis sonique. La machine la plus proche cracha un arc électrique et une pluie d'étincelles.

- Merde ! Ils sont branchés tous les deux !

- Mais c'est Rose qui est dans le fauteuil, je ne comprends pas. Elle a dit que la machine s'était détraquée à cause du Doctor ! Qu'elle avait asservi l'esprit du Seigneur du Temps. Mais Rose… Rose est humaine. Jack, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Bon, je ne comprends pas non plus, mais notre boulot n'est pas de comprendre. Il y a un Dalek dans le coin et pas mal d'autres trucs vont nous tomber dessus. Je vais m'occuper du Dalek.

- Oh, oui, c'est ça ! Et avec quoi ? La rouquine n'a pas voulu qu'on emporte d'arme ! Et ce truc est inefficace contre un Dalek.

- J'improviserai. Je l'ai déjà fait avant. Il va peut-être me falloir deux ou trois coups avant de l'avoir. Mais je vais réussir à m'en débarrasser.

- J'espère bien.

Jack eut un sourire éclatant, le sourire Monsieur-Héros-va-sauver-le-monde, puis il se dépêcha de partir non sans lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil au couple prisonnier du fauteuil. Une autre forme se dessinait dans le vortex, mais Mickey se saisit d'une arme abandonnée et fit face. Un bras démesurément long et griffu passa à quelques centimètres de lui, mais Mickey se baissa à temps et l'autre hurla de dépit. Mickey eu un rictus. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, vraiment ! Il tira et le Slitheen s'effondra d'un bloc, rejoignant le corps râblé du Sontaran.

- Tu pensais que je me servirais d'un pot d'œufs durs ou quoi ?

- Mickey?

Le manteau de Jack était brûlé, mais il n'avait rien. Évidemment. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre aux pieds de Mickey.

- Raxacoricofallapatorius.

- Ouais, c'est ce que le Doctor a dit la dernière fois. Il y a vraiment une planète qui s'appelle comme ça?

- Yep.

- J'ai eu le Dalek. Je l'ai surpris après qu'il m'ait cru mort.

- J'ai eu le mien du premier coup, dit Mickey.

- On n'en est pas aux points, j'espère !

Le bracelet de Jack bipa et l'inconnue ordonna à Mickey de la rejoindre à cent mètres au sud de l'entrepôt, où elle avait trouvé le Tardis.

- Beau travail, messieurs. Capitaine, vous restez et…

- J'empêche les aliens de visiter les lieux. Pigé.

L'inconnue vint le rejoindre pour le conduire jusqu'au Tardis tout en lui expliquant les détails de ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

- Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que vous me dites. J'ai voyagé très brièvement avec le Doctor, vous savez. Moi, le Tardis…

- Vous tirerez sur les manettes et pousserez les boutons que je vous indiquerai.

- Vous pourriez le faire seule, non?

- Il faut que certaines choses soient faites simultanément pour que ça marche.

Mickey se dit que ses mensonges ne tiendraient pas la route face au Tardis. Il ne possédait plus la clé, il l'avait rendue au moment du départ, et si elle avait menti, elle ne serait pas capable de passer les portes. Ce qui se produisit le renversa : elle cogna à la porte… qui s'ouvrit !

- Ah, parfait. Bonjour, mon vieux !

Le Tardis sembla clignoter bizarrement pendant deux ou trois secondes.

- C'était quoi, ça?

- Quoi? Ah, toujours cette manie de serrer un peu trop le frein… Oui, voilà. C'est mieux, non? Bon, où en étais-je? Ah, oui.

Elle se mit à tripoter, à entrer des données à la vitesse de l'éclair sur trois claviers et vérifia les jauges de pratiquement tous les cadrans. Elle poussa un levier, hésita un instant, tourna un bouton et enfonça du poing le démarreur, très à l'aise, détendue. Presque autant que le Doctor. Le Tardis se mit à ronronner et à pulser et deux cadrans crachotèrent des étincelles. La femme se dépêcha de monter trois manettes et de tirer un ressort et le ronronnement s'intensifia et se fit plus régulier.

- Venez ici, Mickey Smith. Vous allez appuyer ici, ici et surveiller ce cadran-là. Si l'aiguille dépasse cette ligne, enfoncer se bouton. Si elle descend sous ce niveau, donner un tour de manivelle avec ceci. Mais pas plus d'un quart de tour à la fois et toujours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Compris?

- Et vous?

- Je serai de l'autre côté. Ne touchez à rien avant mon signal.

- Mais l'aiguille bouge tout le temps !

- Je sais, c'est pour cela que vous n'y touchez pas encore. Donnez-moi deux minutes. Ooooo. O.K. J'ai fini. Prêt ?

- Yep.

- Allons-y.

La voyageuse caressa les commandes du Tardis et l'aiguille que guettait Mickey se stabilisa. Avec une tendance à la baisse. Ils s'agitèrent de chaque côté du pupitre de commande tandis que le Tardis pulsait et ronronnait.

Dans l'entrepôt, le projecteur s'éteignit et une partie des machines cessa de fonctionner. Une courroie claqua et une légère odeur de brûlé flotta au-dessus d'un générateur. Jack renifla. Bon, il n'y aurait plus de débarquement dans l'entrepôt. Le Doctor et Rose se calmèrent un peu, semblèrent dormir seulement.

- On dirait que c'est plus stable.

- Ne relâchez pas votre attention, Mickey Smith. Des fluctuations sont toujours possibles. Mais vous avez raison, pour l'instant, c'est plus stable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

L'inconnue donna un coup de poing sur la console.

- Capitaine, appela-t-elle?

- M'dame?

- C'est à vous de jouer. À mon signal.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Je vous envoie le schéma de cette installation. Raccordez ensemble les deux fils que j'ai indiqués et branchez le tout dans le connecteur qui se trouve au fond. Vous voyez celui qui a les contours de cuivre ou à peu près?

- Et ça fera quoi?

- Au lieu d'absorber l'énergie du Doctor et de Rose, cette bécane recrachera tout ce qu'elle a gobé. Une véritable indigestion. Pour elle.

- Recracher, hein? Et c'est dangereux de rester à côté?

- Évidemment.

- Très aimable, grogna-t-il avec une fausse joie.

- D'où la nécessité de votre présence. N'oubliez pas : à mon signal.

Dans le Tardis, Mickey guettait furieusement les cadrans et s'impatientait : « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

L'inconnue jeta un coup d'œil à une vieille montre et murmura : « Il leur faut encore quatre minutes.».


	20. Chapter 20 : Les heures éternelles

Chap. 20 : Les heures éternelles

- Doctor…?

- Rose…?

- Où es-tu? Où sommes-nous?

- Dans ma tête. Enfin, je crois.

- C'est…

- Un peu brumeux, ouais. Mais on peut arranger ça.

Rose eu la sensation de passer sous une douche chaude et les nuages s'écartèrent. Et la main du Doctor se glissa dans la sienne. Ils se trouvaient en rase campagne. De l'herbe et des collines à perte de vue. Pas de fleurs, pas d'arbres, aucun insecte. À peine un souffle de vent. Une odeur de pluie et de gazon fraîchement coupé. Le soleil qui traçait lentement son chemin dans le ciel. Et le Doctor, en costume bleu à rayures.

Rose se rendit alors compte qu'elle portait son vieux chandail rose, qu'elle avait déchiré lors d'une de leur première aventure. Comment était-ce possible?

- Oh, c'est le reflet de ce que nous sommes. Est-ce que ce n'était pas ce que tu portais lors de cette histoire avec...

- Ouais, on dirait.

Elle tripotait les cordons du capuchon, puis se souvint.

- La machine à fantômes.

- Anton, oui, acquiesça le Doctor. Il a réussi à ramener quelques extraterrestres grâce à toi, mais…

Il avait l'air assez mal à l'aise, mais essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître. Rose grimaça et exigea une explication.

- Comment tu sais… ?

- J'ai vu cette expression des dizaines de fois. Tu sais très bien avec qui. Crache le morceau.

- Enfin…

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait mes classes. À force, on finit par savoir lire en toi comme en un livre.

- L'expression est « comme dans un livre ouvert ».

- C'est loin d'être aussi simple avec toi, grommela-t-elle. Comme dans un livre. Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes et il y a plusieurs niveaux de compréhension, mais on finit par s'habituer… au style d'écriture. Juste à ton air, je sais que tu as une idée. Allez, Doctor…

- Ouais, bon, eh bien… Tes souvenirs étaient plutôt inoffensifs. Oh, je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie beaucoup d'avoir certains d'entre eux en liberté, mais on peut gérer tout ça. J'ai essayé d'arrêter la machine, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors j'ai pensé qu'en retirant la base de données… Euh, en te libérant, eh bien…

Il hésita, mal à l'aise…

- Et tu t'es retrouvé « branché » à ton tour ?

- Et lié je ne sais pas trop comment à toi semble-t-il.

- Raison pour laquelle l'appareil a été capable de plonger dans ta tête. Anton disait qu'il avait besoin d'un ajustement dans ton cas.

- Bon, les détails…

- Ce n'est pas cela qui te dérange.

- Non.

- Alors…

Il soupira en se frottant les yeux.

- Mes souvenirs étaient inoffensifs. Et les tiens ?

- Il y a pas mal de trucs dans ma tête et…

- Et…

Il avait l'air très, très mal à l'aise. Quel était la pire monstruosité que le Doctor ait jamais rencontrée ?

- Oh non, souffla-t-elle. Pas un Dalek !

- Ouais.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose ?

- Non, dit-il les dents serrées.

- Et combien peuvent apparaître sur ce maudit écran de projection ?

- Un seul à la fois.

- J'espère. Encore que ça n'arrange pas nos affaires. Il est capable d'en créer d'autres, non ?

- Oui. Pas facilement, mais c'est possible. Mais pas tout de suite. Il lui faut du temps.

- Et nous ? Combien de temps avons-nous ?

- Oh, c'est une bonne question. Tu as très souvent posé les bonnes questions. Vois-tu, je crois que nous avons vraiment toute l'éternité. Enfin, pas mal de temps. Si tu veux.

- Si je veux?

- Nous sommes dans ma tête. Enfin, je crois. J'en suis presque sûr.

- Et comment sommes-nous arrivés ici?

- J'ai toujours été ici, moi.

- Et moi?

- Tu y es venue. Enfin… quelques fois. Enfin, j'ai pensé à toi quelques fois. Donc, tu n'es pas inconnue à cet endroit.

- Ce ne serait pas l'inverse?

- Nan… Je crois que nous sommes bel et bien dans ma tête. Tu veux visiter?

- Doctor, si nous sommes… dans ta tête…

- Hum hum…

- C'est comme… un rêve? Un rêve où l'on sait que l'on rêve?

- Ouais, quelque chose comme ça.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Tout ce qu'on veut.

- Et si jamais le Dalek nous tuait ?

- On ne sentirait rien. Enfin… je suppose. Il y a pas mal de place dans ma tête et nous en occupons seulement une partie. En théorie.

- Donc, en théorie, nous sommes à la merci de toutes les créatures qui peuvent surgir de la machine d'Anton et nous ne pouvons rien faire.

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Et tu ne peux pas te réveiller ?

- Nous ne sommes pas endormis. Nous sommes branchés à la machine d'Anton.

- Chouette, grinça Rose.

Il haussa les épaules et arracha un brin d'herbe pour le coller au coin de sa bouche.

- C'est un endroit pas trop mal pour attendre. Nous finirons par sortir d'ici, tu sais. Enfin, je vais rester ici, c'est ma tête, après tout, mais tu pourras sortir.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Une intuition.

- Un Seigneur du Temps a des intuitions ?

- De temps en temps, fit-il calmement.

Rose se sentait un peu dépassée par la situation. Quoi, rester dans cet endroit pour un temps… Au moins, elle était avec lui. C'était, pour le moment, tout ce qui importait.

- Donc, nous avons tout le temps imaginable.

- Oui.

- Et nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous voulons.

- Oui.

- Et tu es certain que nous finirons par quitter cet endroit, enfin…

- Triple oui.

- Mais tu ne sais pas quand.

- Nope.

Après un moment de réflexion, Rose se mit à rire et se jeta dans les bras du Doctor.

- Rose?

Mais il riait. Et Rose aussi. Puis Rose, sur l'inspiration du moment, impulsivement, succombant à l'envie qui la tenaillait, l'embrassa et recula rapidement d'un pas. Elle exagérait peut-être et il…

Il l'embrassa à son tour, caressant son visage, plongeant les mains dans ses cheveux, l'étreignant. Rose l'imita avec un soulagement et une tendresse qu'elle pouvait enfin laisser s'exprimer. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule, comme un noyé qui vient de trouver une île pour se reposer, comme un fugitif qui a le droit d'asile. Il n'y avait plus de témoin, il n'y avait plus de danger, il n'y avait plus rien qu'eux deux. Et pour très, très longtemps. Le Doctor sentit qu'ils passaient le point de non retour. Ils pouvaient prétendre que c'était le soulagement d'être en vie, ensemble et l'espoir de s'en sortir. Ou bien ils pouvaient tout laisser aller. Ils marchaient sur le fil du rasoir. Une part de lui voulu se contenir, vieille habitude.

Rose sentit cette résistance et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Alors, lentement et sans dire un mot, en retenant son souffle, elle fit glisser l'imperméable marron au sol, puis ses mains s'insérèrent entre le veston et la chemise du Doctor. Elle se blottit comme s'il était possible de s'envelopper de lui. Et le Doctor ne montra pas à quel point cette proximité lui faisait de l'effet. Mais Rose entendit ses cœurs battre une cadence complètement folle et sa gorge tressaillait.

- Nous…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler, puis se débarrassa de son chandail. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle l'obligea à poser ses mains autour de sa taille.

- Je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle.

Il vit ses larmes, il sentait sa chair vibrer sous ses doigts. Il devait garder à l'esprit qu'elle n'avait que vingt ans.

- Non, Doctor, je suis plus vieille que ça. Et biologiquement parlant, tu n'as pas cinq ans, alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore.

Rose déboutonna la chemise, enleva la cravate. Ses doigts étaient un peu maladroits. Le Doctor se laissa faire. Il tremblait. Elle effleura sa peau et il sursauta comme s'il venait d'être électrocuté. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été si proche de quelqu'un ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas laissé tomber les masques, tous les masques, jusqu'à se mettre à nu ? Et il avait à la fois envie de rire, de pleurer et de l'embrasser. Alors il céda.

Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, l'attirant contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, l'aida à se défaire de ses derniers vêtements, catapulta ses chaussures d'une ruade. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance. La pensée s'envola. Et eux aussi.

Chaleur descendant le long de leur colonne vertébrale jusqu'à faire picoter leurs orteils, des lèvres effleurant des paupières, leur peau aussi réceptive aux caresses qu'une fleur solsticienne, la chaleur de leur souffle et le son de trois cœurs qui battaient.

Rose avait presque oublié combien il était mince, aussi souple et délié qu'une liane, comment son bras entourait facilement ses épaules.

Le Doctor savourait chaque centimètre de peau soyeuse et n'osait pas fermer les yeux de peur que tout disparaisse. Elle se pencha et ses cheveux firent un rideau doré autour de sa tête. Le soleil fit scintiller une larme.

- Tu pleures ?

- C'est trop pour un seul cœur.

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, sentit son cœur battre follement.

- C'est trop pour deux aussi. Viens plus près.

Ils touchèrent le soleil, ils devinrent le soleil. Rose pleurait silencieusement et le Doctor l'étreignit, défiant tout l'univers de lui enlever cet instant de bonheur. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Rose se demanda pourquoi elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, dit le Doctor.

- Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?

- Tout se passe dans ma tête. Il ferait beau que je ne sache pas ce qui s'y passe, ricana-t-il doucement en dégageant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Rose pensa qu'elle pourrait rester allongée à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Le Doctor n'avait jamais été aussi détendu, aussi serein. Pour la première fois, il semblait entièrement satisfait de ne rien faire du tout. Il n'avait à s'inquiéter de rien, rien à prévoir, rien à envisager. Et le temps ne semblait plus lui peser. Rose se retint pour ne pas rejouer leur dernière scène, ce qui n'était pas facile puisque leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés autour d'eux. Le Doctor avait l'air curieux sans chemise.

Il la déplaça jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur sa poitrine où elle écouta les deux cœurs battre paisiblement. Il avait un peu peur : il avait à nouveau quelque chose à perdre. La présence de cette femme, son amour pour lui et le sien pour elle… Les barrières qu'il avait érigées depuis des années étaient complètement tombées. Mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Rien n'était réel.

- Moi, je le suis, dit Rose.

- Tu m'entends ?

- Je suis dans ta tête, ce serait le comble de ne pas t'entendre quand tu penses aussi fort, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

Il lui sourit et elle frissonna. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été séduite au-delà de tout, cette expression aurait suffit à lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

- Ça n'aurait rien de bien grave, tu sais, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas consentant.

Jamais il n'aurait parlé ainsi auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

- Nous avons tout le temps que nous voulons.

- Si nous parvenons à nous en sortir.

- Oui, si. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Autant profiter du temps que nous avons pour rendre les choses un peu plus agréables.

- Ça, pour être agréable. Et nous avons combien de temps ? Quelques heures, quelques jours ?

- Je crois que nous disposons de quinze à trente minutes. Après, soit nous nous en sortons, soit… En attendant, nous pouvons faire ce qui nous plaît.

- C'est un peu court. Oh, attends, tu parlais du temps de là-bas ! Et ici?

- Une vie entière si tu veux. Ou deux. Ou dix, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil tout en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

- Oh.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas?

- Eh bien, c'est un peu vide. Je crois que je pourrais me fatiguer après quelques semaines.

- Hé !

- Je ne voulais pas dire « ta tête », mais le paysage. Rien que de l'herbe… Et une herbe qui ne ressemble pas tout à fait à celle de la Grande-Bretagne. On dirait… on dirait celle de Nouvelle Terre. Un peu trop verte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Et ça te prendrait des semaines pour t'en fatiguer ?

- Si tu es là, oui, avoua-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire. Elle adorait son rire.

- Nous pouvons aller n'importe où, n'importe quand. Enfin, si tu veux que ça reste réaliste, il faudra que j'y sois allé. J'ai pas mal de souvenirs. Nous pouvons les visiter. Ou imaginer tous les endroits possibles.

- Est-ce que je me souviendrai de tout quand je sortirai de ta tête?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il retrouvait difficilement ses idées, surpris par l'intensité et l'imprévu de sa propre réaction. Quoi ? Après un célibat aussi constant, il perdait désormais si facilement le nord ? Il ramassa son pantalon, mais commença par le mettre sens devant derrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Apprends-moi à me servir correctement du tournevis sonique. Et puis, j'aimerais savoir comment piloter le Tardis.

- Rien que ça peut nous prendre des semaines. Sinon des années.

- Oh, je n'imaginais pas faire uniquement cela, dit-elle ingénument.

- Oh. Euh, oui, bien sûr.

Ils avaient peut-être l'éternité, mais rester allongé aussi longtemps… Oh, mon dieu, ils pourraient VRAIMENT le faire! Le Doctor étouffa un rire. Il l'avait encore entendue. Et n'aurait rien eu contre. Mais Rose remit sagement son chandail et enfila ses vieux jeans.

- Très londonien comme look, critiqua théâtralement le Doctor.

Rose se tourna vers lui et éclata de rire : rayures bleues et espadrilles rouges.

- Je suis traditionnel, reconnu-t-il.


	21. Chapter 21 : À la rescousse

Chap. 21 : À la rescousse

- Maintenant, ordonna l'inconnue à Jack.

Il n'hésita pas et, comme prévu, l'explosion secoua tout l'entrepôt. Protégés par le champ et l'écran de projection, le Doctor et Rose ne risquaient à peu près rien de l'explosion. Seul l'incendie pouvait poser problème, mais Mickey attendait à proximité, équipé pour aller les secourir.

- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas, demanda-t-il à l'inconnu. Trois corps à tirer des flammes, je ne suis pas un pompier !

- J'ai promis de ne pas y aller, avoua l'inconnue. Allez-y, Mickey Smith, il est temps. Et remerciez Jack.

- Quoi? Vous partez?

Mais elle avait déjà filé. Mickey ne pouvait pas la poursuivre, pas avec l'incendie dans l'entrepôt. Il vérifia une dernière fois le masque à oxygène et plongea dans le brasier.

C'était moins violent que prévu. Des jets d'eau sortaient du plafond et, après l'explosion, il ne restait plus grand-chose à brûler. Heureusement, l'écran de protection et le fauteuil avaient été placés un peu à part et le Doctor et Rose ne risquaient pas de mourir brûlés. Il n'y avait que la fumée à poser problème. Il buta sur Jack et l'enjamba. Le bas de son pantalon s'accrocha et Mickey rua pour se décrocher.

- Tout doux, c'est moi, cracha Jack. Tu ne serais pas du genre à abandonner un pauvre homme, non ?

- Parce que le pauvre homme m'a demandé lui-même de sortir Rose en premier, imita Mickey. Ça va?

- J'ai connu pire, grinça-t-il.

Le visage couvert de suie, les cheveux plein de cendres et d'eau, les vêtements abimés, Jack avait le profil du Héros-qui-a-passé-une-dure-journée. Il toussa et se releva. Mickey lui passa un masque à oxygène. Et il retrouva magiquement des couleurs normales. Évidemment.

- C'est pratique comme capacités, commenta Mickey.

- Il y a des jours comme ça.

Ils découvrirent le Doctor et Rose au même moment. Le Doctor cligna des yeux et glissa au sol, essayant sans succès de se raccrocher au fauteuil. Le tournevis sonique tinta sur le sol et il le machinalement dans poche après l'avoir échappé à deux reprises.

- Hello, Doctor, dit Jack en le prenant dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffons.

- Jack, remercia le Doctor en croassant, les yeux rouges à cause de la fumée. Puis il se ressaisit et tenta de demander comment Jack et Mickey pouvaient apparaître ainsi, mais une nouvelle quinte de toux l'en empêcha.

- Mickey, tu prends Rose.

- Je vais t'aider, dit le Doctor en perdant à nouveau l'équilibre.

- Non, non, intervint Mickey. Euh, Jack, vous la portez, je vais soutenir le Doctor.

- Merci… Mickey, croassa à nouveau le Doctor en s'appuyant lourdement sur lui. Sympa d'être passés.

Ils sortirent sans encombre de l'entrepôt. L'incendie s'éteignit pratiquement de lui-même et ils se dirigèrent vers le Tardis, décidés à partir avant que les autorités et les pompiers n'arrivent. Mickey conduisit le Doctor jusqu'au siège près de la console et Jack installa Rose sur la banquette. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Le Doctor lui jetait des coups d'œil réguliers, comme si la présence de la jeune femme le déconcertait. Il finit par tousser la dernière bouffée de fumée tout en lançant le Tardis vers la Terre de 2010.

- Merci, dit le Doctor avec un sourire. Encore que je me demande comment vous êtes arrivés pile poil au bon moment. C'est mon truc à moi. Généralement.

- Nous avons fait du stop, dit Jack.

Mais le Doctor avait aperçu le furtif coup d'œil de Mickey vers le bracelet de Jack. Il claqua sa langue, sortit son tournevis sonique et visa le poignet de Jack qui se hérissa.

- Si nous n'étions pas venus…

- Je devrais vous l'enlever définitivement, fit le Doctor avec sévérité. Si vous bidouiller encore cet engin, c'est ce que je ferai.

- MOI, je n'ai rien bidouillé.

Le Doctor s'arrêta tout net.

- Alors qui?

- Elle n'a pas voulu nous dire son nom, dit Mickey.

- Et vous l'avez suivie? Comme ça? La bouche en cœur?

- Elle avait la bouche en cœur, reconnu Jack avec un clin d'œil, réfléchissant à une phrase qui aurait fait fondre la réserve de la belle inconnue.

- Arrêtez ça !

- Nous ne l'avons pas vraiment suivie. Elle est venue programmer mon bracelet et puis nous l'avons rejoint là-bas. N'empêche…

- Elle nous a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide, dit Mickey. Elle nous a amenés précisément au bon endroit. Et au bon moment.

- Ah? Et vous faites confiance aussi facilement à n'importe qui?

Jack et Mickey échangèrent un regard.

- Sur le coup, nous ne nous sommes pas posé la question. Si c'était pour vous donner un coup de main…

- Nous étions prêts, boss.

- Et ça ne vous paraît pas étrange?

- Ben, maintenant que vous en parlez, elle n'a fait aucun commentaire sur moi, avoua Jack avec un sourire torve. Et je suis habitué d'en recevoir parce que, hé, il faut le reconnaître…

- J'ai dit…

Le Doctor garda le doigt levé, mais abandonna. Il ne changerait pas Jack avec un commentaire supplémentaire.

- Peut-être que vous l'auriez reconnue. Il y avait un truc chez elle. En tout cas, elle ne voulait pas que vous la voyiez de trop près.

- Ah? Pourquoi?

- Hé, boss, elle n'a même pas voulu nous dire son nom, alors pour le reste, commenta Mickey.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard.

- Elle avait l'air d'avoir… quoi? Vingt-cinq?

Jack hocha la tête.

- Assez jolie. Cheveux roux, ajouta-t-il.

- Et elle portait une sorte de capuche rouge vif.

Le Doctor soupira. Mais qui était cette femme ?

- Et elle avait un tournevis sonique, murmura Jack en essayant de faire fonctionner son bracelet.

- C'est une blague?

- Hé, un merci ne vous coûterait rien. Nous vous avons sortis de là, après tout.

- Merci, rétorqua le Doctor avec un rien de sécheresse.

- Mais un tournevis sonique… Ce n'est pas un truc réservé aux Seigneurs du Temps, non?, demanda Mickey.

- Mais pour avoir bidouillé ce maudit bracelet, il faut avoir plus qu'une connaissance mécanique. C'est comme… comme un pinceau. N'importe qui peut se servir d'un pinceau, mais n'importe qui n'arrive pas à peindre… la Chapelle Sixtine. Je sais, j'ai essayé. Mike n'a pas trop aimé mon style.

- Oh, dit simplement Jack. Et, euh, pour Rose, ça va aller?

Le Doctor hocha la tête, s'efforçant de ne pas porter trop d'attention à la jeune femme. Il ne savait toujours pas si elle se souviendrait de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il se demandait s'il avait envie qu'elle se souvienne. Peut-être que ce serait trop. Sans même essayer de calculer, il savait qu'ils avaient vécu plusieurs vies à l'intérieur des quelques minutes où ils avaient été inconscients. Peut-être aurait-il dû essayer de limiter…

- Oh, pendant que j'y pense, Jack. La règle 78 est levée. Et merci pour la 40.

- Je m'en doutais. Et pour la 40, ce n'était rien.

- C'est quoi, ces règles, demanda Mickey.

- Agence du temps, dit Jack. Un truc pour empêcher les paradoxes et pour les urgences.

Ils quittèrent le Tardis en bavardant à propos d'une enquête commune.

- Ça ne te manquera pas ?

- Il va revenir, il revient tout le temps.

- C'est vrai. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, ça t'intéresserait de travailler avec Martha ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Elle est pas mal. Elle travaille toujours pour UNIT ?

- J'essaie de la convaincre de revenir faire une visite à Torchwood.

- Bonne idée. Elle est pas mal, répéta-t-il.

Et ils échangèrent un clin d'œil.

Ils ne s'aperçurent pas du départ du Tardis et, curieusement, ne discutèrent pas de Rose.


	22. Chapitre 22: Une nouvelle vie

Chap. 22 : Une nouvelle vie

Le Doctor modéra le plus possible son impatience et son espoir. Elle pourrait avoir tout oublié. Ou avoir reçu un choc suffisant pour la blesser. Ou tout se rappeler et vouloir oublier. Ou bien…

- Il y a trop de possibilités, Doctor, inutile de toutes les passer en revue. Je vais bien, dit Rose. Tu sais que je ne peux pas lire aussi facilement en toi maintenant que nous sommes réveillés. Sauf si tu t'approches un peu plus de moi.

Il glissa sa paume contre la joue de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Elle lui répondit avec tendresse, ce qui le rassura et fit battre ses cœurs un peu plus vite.

Elle l'aimait encore? Après tout ce temps?

- Là, j'ai entendu. Ah, Doctor, bien sûr que je t'aime encore. Mais je ne sais pas si toi… si tu ne changeras pas d'idée à mon sujet quand tu sauras. Faisons face à la réalité, hein ? Quand Anton a vérifié si je pouvais te remplacer avec la machine, il m'a fait une prise de sang. Et puis j'ai repensé à ce que le Doctor fantôme a dit.

- Je sais ce qu'il a dit.

- Tu le savais ?

- Pas à ce moment-là. Mais j'ai eu amplement le temps de réfléchir. Même si nous sommes proches, il n'aurait pas été possible de nous rejoindre dans ce rêve à moins de certaines conditions. Alors, j'ai cherché à savoir comment c'était arrivé.

- Alors tu sais.

- Depuis l'affaire avec les Néomartiens. Ça devait faire six mois qu'on rêvait.

- Six mois pour nous, hein ? Hum, eh bien, si je devais piloter à nouveau le Tardis près de leur planète, je n'utiliserai pas le frein électromagnétique, surtout avec les anneaux de cristominéraux à proximité. Tu sais, ça fait très « soap opera » comme histoire.

- Ce n'est pas un « soap opera », dit-il gravement.

- Sinon pour la durée !

Elle l'embrassa et le contact physique fit naître le souvenir de toutes les fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, de toutes les fois où ils avaient rit à en perdre haleine, de toutes les fois où… Des années, des dizaines d'années à…

Le Doctor s'interrompit et lui sourit.

- J'aurais pensé que cette vie… de rêve t'aurait rendue différente.

- Comme Donna ?

Elle avait deviné sa tristesse dans un battement de cils.

- Je suis différente, reconnu-t-elle. Mais je ne souffre pas comme Donna. Juste… quelques migraines. Et j'imagine que tu sais également pourquoi. Et que tu vas me l'expliquer. Maintenant.

Elle rit doucement et il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

- Tout a commencé quand j'avais un autre visage.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'avais renvoyée chez toi avec le Tardis et j'étais resté sur le Satellite V pour en finir une fois pour toute avec les Daleks. Et tu as trouvé le moyen de revenir.

- Je ne me rappelle pas comment.

Mais le Doctor voyait que les souvenirs étaient très proches de faire surface. Un petit coup de pouce et…

- Tu as demandé de l'aide au Tardis. C'est à cette occasion que ça s'est produit. Tu as regardé dans le cœur du Tardis et tu es devenue le Grand méchant loup. Tu avais envoyé ces mots partout où je t'amenais pour comprendre que tu avais la possibilité de revenir. Et tu nous as tous sauvés. Et si tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est parce que j'ai dû ôter toutes les facultés que le Tardis t'avait données. C'était en train de te tuer.

Rose était très sensible à son ton et déduisit une conséquence qui la fit pâlir : « C'est pour ça que tu as changé, que tu t'es régénéré. ».

- Oui. J'ai absorbé tout le Tourbillon du temps, mais je n'étais pas plus capable que toi de le garder en moi. C'est quelque chose de si puissant que ça change forcément une personne. J'ai dû changer de corps.

- Et il a changé le mien. Un peu.

- Hum hum.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi? Un Seigneur du Temps honoraire?

- Il n'y a pas que cet événement. Tu as traversé je ne sais plus combien d'univers alternatifs. Tu te souviens des radiations, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu avais dit que c'était inoffensif !

- Je l'ai dit. Et puis il y a eu ce petit mélange génétique avec un demi Seigneur du Temps…

- C'est ta description?, s'exclama Rose, presque offensée. Et le résultat, lui, comment tu l'appelles ?

- Je te laisserai choisir le nom.

- Merci bien !

- Enfin, il y a eu cette visite dans ma tête. Tout ça fait que tu as changé, biologiquement et psychiquement.

- Un Seigneur du Temps honoraire.

- Quelque chose comme ca. N'importe quel événement, pris séparément, n'aurait pas forcément eu de telles conséquences, mais leur accumulation…

- Et ce petit plus. Enfin, peu importe comment tu l'appelles.

Il devina à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Inattendu, c'est sûr. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Mais comme tu avais changé un peu et l'autre aussi, je suppose que…

Elle hésita.

- Tout ce temps que nous avons vécu, ce rêve… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu savais ?

Il l'embrassa doucement. En même temps, son esprit effleura celui de Rose. Il s'assit sur la banquette et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Toute proche, partageant sa chaleur et sa présence mentale. C'était curieux de ne plus l'entendre aussi facilement. Mais elle n'avait rien contre le fait de devoir être à proximité de lui pour l'entendre.

Il expliqua qu'il avait craint de tout baser sur un événement qui n'arriverait peut-être pas. Il était presque certain de se réveiller, mais il ignorait comment Rose réagirait. Et avec tout le temps à vivre dans le rêve, il avait choisi de ne rien révéler.

- Je ne t'ai même pas deviné.

Il haussa les épaules et Rose comprit qu'une partie de lui serait à jamais inaccessible, qu'il garderait toujours une part de son mystère. Et qu'elle avait aussi son jardin secret. N'avait-elle pas été capable de lui cacher qu'elle savait la vérité sur son état ?

_Ce rêve, c'était un temps de compensation pour toutes les fois où nous aurions dû être ensemble. Nous avons tout partagé. Mais tu sais, ne le nies pas, que la vie est une aventure encore plus belle parce qu'elle est réelle. Elle est dangereuse, inquiétante, mystérieuse. Et ce sera notre vie. _

_Oui, mais est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'arrive ? Est-ce que tu mesures bien dans quoi tu mets les pieds ?_

_Je commence à en avoir une idée, oui. Est-ce que ça te fait peur ? Un avenir à… trois ?_

Et le Doctor perçu la faible trace de cette beauté impossible à contrefaire tout au fond d'elle. Oh, oui, le lien mental des Seigneurs du temps était traître. On ne pouvait l'imiter. Et une fois qu'on le possédait, on ne pouvait plus le nier. Rose commençait à avoir une intuition très pointue. Une intuition dont il était familier et qu'il accueillait avec d'autant plus de facilité qu'il avait la même. Avait-il peur ? Certes, c'était l'inconnu, mais… Non. Était-il en colère ? Encore moins. Non, cette chaleur et cette impatience, cette envie de crier et de danser, l'impression de pouvoir faire le circuit de trois galaxies en une heure… Cette impression de liberté, de chaînes brisées et d'envol… C'était… C'était…

Rose souriait sereinement et l'obligea à poser sa main sur son ventre, rendant encore plus concret son bonheur. Il sentait la légère présence mentale et sourit à son tour. Un peu plus de trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'un Doctor était mort dans un accident stupide. Mais il avait laissé quelque chose en héritage. Et ce quelque chose grandissait et deviendrait dieu seul savait quoi… Et le Doctor sentait cette vie et comprenait, en dépit des 900 années qu'il avait vécu que, pour la première fois, il avait un avenir qui n'appartenait pas qu'à l'errance. Il y aurait beaucoup de rires, beaucoup de bonheur, beaucoup de pleurs et de soins à dispenser. Et cette étrange impression… ce contentement… c'était tout simplement qu'il était heureux. Totalement, complètement, simplement heureux. Il se tourna vers Rose, vers l'avenir qu'elle lui offrait et qui s'étirait désormais à perte de vue et qui n'était plus obscure ou incertain. Ici et là, le long de cette route, se trouvaient des bribes et des images connues. Le Doctor sourit.

- Tu comprends que, à mesure qu'il va grandir, tu changeras?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle se sentait prête. Enfin, elle était prête si le Doctor restait auprès d'elle. Le Tourbillon du temps, le passage entre les dimensions, cette conception à partir d'un être à demi Seigneur du Temps… Et ce lien psychique particulier au Seigneur du Temps était en train de grandir en elle, grâce au bébé qui construisait le sien en même temps. C'était par son intermédiaire qu'elle avait partagé les souvenirs du Doctor. Qu'est-ce que quelques migraines à côté de ça ? Elles finiraient par disparaître, au fur et à mesure que Rose intégrerait les changements. Rose avait déjà changé. Et elle changerait encore. Et c'était bien.

- Tu penses que je m'y ferai?

- Si tu as enduré toutes ces années dans ma tête, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas.

- Je ne croyais pas possible qu'un être humain puisse devenir Seigneur du Temps. Et survivre.

L'image de Donna passa entre eux et ils partagèrent la même amertume.

- Toutes ces années… Quelles aventures !

- Je n'aurai plus rien à te faire découvrir, se plaignit-il faussement.

- J'en doute. Ce n'était que des simulations, des préparatifs, des entraînements. Le faire en vrai devrait être encore mieux.

Et elle avait cette expression qui rappelait irrémédiablement au Doctor qu'il était du sexe mâle. Oh, oui, elle se souvenait de TOUT, pas de doute. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

- Et où pourrions-nous aller maintenant? Oh, j'ai une idée : si nous cherchions cette inconnue qui a aidé Jack et Mickey? La femme au capuchon rouge?

- Le Grand méchant loup va traquer le Petit chaperon rouge, plaisanta Rose.

Ils bondirent chacun d'un côté de la console centrale du Tardis et pilotaient ensemble selon une vieille habitude... Rose souriait et tournait les cadrans avec virtuosité. Le Doctor s'occupait des manettes et enfonça une série de commandes. Le Tardis ronfla et tangua, s'élançant dans le temps et l'espace, satisfait de ses deux pilotes.

- Avant de débarquer, je vais prendre une douche. Et ça ne te ferait pas de mal non plus. Parfois, la réalité se porte mieux avec du savon. Et une première impression vaut parfois la peine d'être soignée.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé la mienne ?

- Laquelle ? Celle où tu as fait exploser le magasin où je travaillais ? Celle en pyjama ? Avec toute une colonie d'extraterrestres sur le point d'envahir la Terre ?

- J'avais du chien, quand même, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Avec ou sans pyjama, c'est sûr, rétorqua Rose sur le même ton en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'es pas fatigué de l'entendre ?

Il paru réfléchir, puis hocha la tête.

- Après tout, j'ai à peine plus de 900 ans.

- Biologiquement, pas plus de cinq, je te le rappelle. Et tes souvenirs ont probablement doublé ton premier chiffre, alors…

Vieilles et douces répliques, maintes fois récitées.

- Bon, la douche, dit-il en soupirant.

- Tu sais, il va falloir que je déménage mes affaires de ma chambre parce que…

Rose se figea sur le pas de la porte : sur le lit avait été soigneusement disposée une superbe capuche de satin rouge. Une large enveloppe en papier kraft était déposée juste à côté. Rose l'ouvrit pour y trouver un livre pour enfant. Le Petit chaperon rouge. Rose ne croyait plus aux coïncidences. Un feuillait était glissé dans les premières pages : « _Sans le Méchant loup, le Petit chaperon rouge n'aurait pas eu d'histoire à raconter. »._ Rose réfléchit aux symboles. Et s'illumina.

- Doctor, appela-t-elle, pour ce qui est de cette inconnue… Je crois que je sais où elle se trouve.

- Tu le sais, cria-t-il depuis la salle de bain. Comment?

- Et tu vas trouver ça très, très injuste…

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Il arriva, un peignoir détrempé sur le dos, ses cheveux comme un hérisson. Il reconnu le vêtement rouge et aperçu le titre du livre. Les rouages de son cerveau travaillèrent… et son visage s'illumina à son tour comme il comprenait.

- Je crois qu'elle aura les cheveux roux.

- Ooooh. Ce n'est pas juste.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.


	23. Épilogue: Sauvons le Grand méchant loup

- Une seule intervention imprévue et ce serait un paradoxe, avait dit le Doctor. C'est déjà délicat que tu tournes autour de ta mère alors qu'elle est enceinte de toi. Surtout qu'elle commençait à être sensible au temps.

- Elle ne me verra pas.

- Elle n'est pas supposée de voir, tu veux dire. Alors il faut faire attention. Toute cette histoire fait partie du temps qui peut changer. Alors si tu te trompes… si je comprends trop tôt… L'histoire sera immédiatement réécrite et comme tu feras partie des événements, tu ne pourras rien changer sans empirer les choses.

- Je sais, je sais.

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

- Particulièrement sur Perle II.

- Je sais !

- Tu étais trop proche et elle s'est sentie mal.

- Elle a dit…

- Oh, oui, je sais ce qu'elle t'a raconté : la bière finirlandaise. Je peux te dire, moi, que ce n'était pas ça. Alors promets à ton vieux père que tu vas être prudente ?

- Mon très, très, très vieux père, avait-elle corrigé avec effronterie.

Il avait sourit, puis l'avait embrassé sur le front.

- Quand je pense que tu pilotes le Tardis… Ça me donne un petit coup de vieux.

- Et des cheveux gris ?

- Pardon ? Quels cheveux gris ?

- Oh, le vieux grognon !

- Du respect pour ton père, ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

Mais ses yeux riaient. C'était leur blague préférée.

- Oh, et n'oublie pas ça.

Il avait alors déposé sur ses épaules un costume rouge vif.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait celui du petit Chaperon rouge que maman me racontait quand j'étais petite.

- Et pour la bonne raison. Tu sais d'où vient le code d'urgence entre Rose et moi ?

- Méchant loup ? Oui, elle m'a tout dit.

- Parfait. Alors il faudra le porter parce que c'est ainsi que j'ai fait ta connaissance.

- Tu m'as vraiment vue ?

- Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter ! Tu es venue prendre une tasse de thé avec moi, profitant de l'absence de Rose.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler tous ces détails, avait-t-elle demandé en relisant son « script ». Tu m'as toujours dit que tu n'oubliais jamais rien.

- Il exagère, avait coupé Rose avec une grimace. Il lui arrive d'en oublier. Ou d'oublier exprès. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas très bien t'en sortir, Harriet. Simplement, il ne faut pas que je te vois. Tu ressembles tellement à ta grand-mère que je verrais tout de suite l'air de famille. Et j'en parlerais à ton père qui comprendrait bien trop tôt.

- Je ne savais pas que grand-mère avait les cheveux roux.

- Euh, non. C'est la faute du Doctor.

- Il a les cheveux bruns !

Le Doctor avait soupiré, puis ajouté qu'il avait toujours voulu être roux.

- C'est dans les gênes, avait-il ajouté. Et tu as hérité de mes gênes. Ce n'est pas juste.

- Bon et ce costume ?

- Tous ceux qui t'ont décrite ont dit que tu le portais. Et c'est dans la lettre que tu nous as laissée. C'est comme ça que nous avons su que c'était toi, notre fille, qui nous avait manipulés pour que nous soyons au bon endroit. Le petit Chaperon rouge et le Grand méchant loup. Nous avons fait le lien. Tu as bien le faux pisteur ?

- Oui.

- Et fais attention à Jack, d'accord ?

- Il flirte autant que maman le dit ?

Le Doctor avait fait les gros yeux à Rose qui avait étouffé un fou rire.

- Harriet, ma chérie, tout va bien se passer. Et sinon, nous ne serons pas loin.

- Je sais.

- Mais il serait préférable que nous n'intervenions pas du tout.

- Je sais.

- Et il faut que tu reviennes ici directement.

- Je sais.

- Et…

- Je sais !

Ses parents avaient compris qu'ils en faisaient un peu trop. Ils l'avaient embrassée et elle était partie à bord du Tardis, laissant ses parents en sécurité pour un séjour tranquille dans une station balnéaire calme et très ordinaire pendant une dizaine de jours. Enfin, avec eux, on ne savait jamais.

Harriet savait que tout était dans le timing, mais elle s'était tout de même étonnée de la complexité des événements et de la petite danse nécessaire pour éviter de se rencontrer et amener tous les protagonistes au bon endroit au bon moment, surtout le jeu de cache-cache de l'entrepôt d'Anton.

D'abord, elle avait dû se rendre sur Terre pour programmeur le bracelet temporel de Jack et le convaincre, lui et Mickey, de s'en servir pour arriver sur le toit de l'entrepôt. Ensuite, elle avait dû trouver et donner un antidote au Doctor avant de le libérer pour qu'il puisse essayer de sauver Rose (et se retrouver branché accidentellement sur les mêmes circuits), le tout sans se faire voir d'Anton, de ses associés et même du Doctor. Enfin, elle devait rapidement partir de l'entrepôt avant que le Dalek se mette à faire des ravages ET se trouver sur le toit au moment où Jack et Mickey arrivaient, envoyés par elle-même quelques secondes plus tôt. Et quant tout avait été prêt, il avait fallu attendre quatre interminables minutes, sans savoir ce qui se passait dans l'entrepôt. Ses parents avaient insisté sur le fait qu'ils avaient eu plusieurs minutes à « rêver ensemble » et Harriet avait dû ATTENDRE ! L'horreur !

Sa dernière tâche achevée, Harriet soupira de satisfaction et programma le Tardis vers le point de rencontre prévue. Elle avait promis qu'elle rentrerait directement et ne volerait pas un peu n'importe quand. Pour ses parents, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose (vive les voyages dans le temps !), mais ils avaient un sixième sens (ou un septième si on comptait celui de percevoir le flux du temps) pour deviner ce qu'elle faisait ou ne faisait pas. Surtout sa mère. Sans doute parce que, justement, c'était sa mère.

Retrouver le support cassé et la lampe du Tardis II avait pris des jours et c'était le dernier morceau du puzzle. Harriet avait finalement récupéré la babiole enfoncée dans le cratère de la Lune. Spatialement parlant, c'était très proche de la Terre et elle s'amusa de la coïncidence : à quelques milliers de kilomètres et le morceau de Tardis aurait atterri directement sur Torchwood.

Elle fouilla dans le coffre sous le grillage du Tardis et retira le Haru qu'elle avait repris au voleur de l'Opéra sur Moebius. Elle avait eu bien du mal à le laisser partir avec sa fabuleuse moisson. La pensée de ces instruments, capables de tant de beauté et d'émotion, brisés pour en retirer les filtres lui faisait mal, mais elle n'avait pu sauver que le Haru. Le petit harmonica était devenu trop rare pour essayer d'en trouver un semblable et à le faire disparaître du temps et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre moyen. Après avoir activé le programme que le Doctor avait écrit des semaines plus tôt (sous le prétexte qu'il connaissait mieux les possibilités du Tardis qu'elle), elle jeta le Haru avec une pile de détritus inoffensifs et le fond de la poubelle de la cuisine (pour faire bonne mesure) dans le plus proche trou noir. Elle savait que le tout émergerait directement du Rift. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de jeter le support et la lampe déchiquetés par le changement d'univers à leur suite. Avec la distorsion du trou noir, il se passerait des heures entre l'arrivée du Haru et de la lampe. Personne ne pourrait les relier.

Elle était tentée d'espionner Torchwood, mais leur système de surveillance était trop perfectionné pour qu'elle y accède sans qu'ils le sachent. Et il n'était pas question de changer une seule ligne de l'histoire que ses parents lui avaient racontée ! Harriet composa le numéro de téléphone de sa mère et annonça son retour dans les prochaines minutes et l'exécution parfaite de son aventure.

- Et sinon, ça va ?

- Comme d'habitude, dit Rose en retenant un éclat de rire. J'aurais dû me douter que des vacances tranquilles et ordinaires s'avéreraient aussi trépidantes ! Le Doctor est tombé sur le complot d'un mégalomane qui a empoisonné la moitié de la population avec le virus de la rage spatiale (je te passe les détails) et nous aurions besoin du Tardis pour remettre en ligne les générateurs de l'hôpital pour désintoxiquer tout le monde. Tu peux être là dans combien de minutes, tu dis ?

- Quel mégalomane ?

- Euh… atterris sur le toit, d'accord, fit Rose qui n'avait pas entendu sa question. Je pense que ton père essaie de trafiquer l'antenne d'une main tout en essayant de retenir 400 enragés de le dévorer vivant de l'autre.

Harriet raccrocha et programma rapidement le Tardis avec un sourire sur les lèves : le petit Chaperon rouge à la rescousse du Grand méchant loup !


End file.
